La revolucion de los Gatos
by Pk1
Summary: Cuando vale la pena arriesgar la paz para defender lo que amas...la vida es un presio menor. Fic yaoi 1x2x1 5XOC... tal vez otras
1. Espejismos

Los personajes de Gundam Wing, no son míos los tome prestados para esta historia.

¡Advertencia! Es un fic yaoi, en parte.

Este fic parte en el 204 d.c, ocho años después de Endless Waltz.

**La revolución de los gatos**

**1. Espejismos**

Quatre caminaba por los jardines del palacio de Sank hacia la segunda reunión pautada para esa mañana esforzándose por esconder su profundo desasosiego. Ho Allah.…. como detestaba esos prados, pero para ser franco detestaba Sank y también detestaba su casa en L4 y su casa en Canelillo, por supuesto la ciudad de Chicago, la base lunar de la Preventer, y cualquier lugar que le trajera recuerdos que parecían de otra vida y que invariablemente le amargaban la existencia. Por lo general se sentía cómodo en su propia piel pero cuando se acordaba del niño que fue, su propia voz le susurraba a través del tiempo que la vida no es un juego de ajedrez, y los calidos recuerdos de los primeros años de paz lo hacían sentir ansioso y solo…pero no era su culpa. ¡Diablos¡No era su culpa!

Siempre fue buen estratega pero ahora, lejos de los quince, tenia la perspectiva para ver las medidas necesarias que permitía la paz y el carácter para tomarlas. Había madurado y aceptaba que el bien común primaba sobre el particular y que para ser obedecido por aquellos que deseaba proteger debía ser respetado, incluso temido, pero los demás no lo entendían ¡No era su culpa¡Ellos ya no confiaban! y lo traicionaban al no confiar. Sus responsabilidades exigían que fuera fuerte ¡demonios! Era canciller de L4 en el parlamento de la esfera terrestre y las colonias y ocupaba un puesto nominativo en la comisión de recursos naturales y en la Preventer, era vital en las relaciones diplomáticas terrícolas por eso se conducía con mano de hierro firme y duro, seguro y autoritario, aunque le pesara. Pero ellos ya no lo apoyaban, los que consideraba parte de su alma misma, hermanos, iguales y eternos lo habían dejado solo ¡Ellos se habían ido! Incluso cuando alguno de los otros pilotos estaba, no estaba con él, no entienden que el fin justifica los medios…...

.-…¡Déspota!…- le llego el grito y frente a sus ojos con increíble claridad apareció un espejismo de Wufei, parado en medio de los rosales con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza ladeada mirándolo con desprecio.

.-Era necesario Wufei, lo pensé mucho no había otra manera, tienes que entender que…- escucho su propia voz respondiendo como antes y rogó por un final distinto pero igual que la primera vez Wufei no se molesto en seguir escuchando.

.-No sabes cuidar de los tuyos si estas dispuestos a sacrificarlos sin la verdad y ni siquiera puedes verlo, perdiste de vista los motivos que te impulsan Winner simplemente te mueves, espero por tu bien que al final sea suficiente pero no me voy a quedar a verlo, mañana Une tendrá mi renuncia, Buena suerte canciller- Wufei camino hacia la salida antes de terminar la frase y Quatre pudo escuchar el murmullo –_Increíble que Duo tuviera razón_- que se perdió en el aire.

Quatre agito la cabeza para liberarse del recuerdo el cabello largo asta los hombros atado en una cola se sintió al movimiento y no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en lo que diría Duo si lo viera con pose de aristócrata, con traje muy parecido al que usaba Miliardo Peacecraf a bordo del libra pero mezclando grises y con chaquetón rojo, quizás pensaría como un avance frente a las viejas camisas rosadas.

El jueves vería a los demás y el pensamiento lo incomodo. Heero ocupaba un puesto nominativo en Preventer, trabajaba en la comisión de defensa y tenia una silla en los consejos de Relena por lo que se lo encontraba de vez en cuando pero jamás intercambiaban una palabra que no fuera relacionada con el trabajo fuera del "¿Cómo esta tu familia?" que Heero gruñía cuando se sentía especialmente comunicativo, no había visto a Wufei desde su renuncia a la directiva de la Preventer, aunque Une lo convenció de quedarse Wufei se traslado a un nivel de campo y había estado trabajando en las oficinas locales de L3 mientras estudiaba Licenciatura en literatura colonial en Stanfort (1), Trowa había vuelto a trabajar en la Preventer después de tres años de ausencia, como ex-piloto Gundam la Preventer emitía informes trimestrales de sus ocupaciones pero Quatre había preferido no leerlos.

La última vez que estuvieron los cuatro juntos fue en el funeral de Duo Maxwell hace tres años y no hablaron.

Quatre sintió rabia corriéndole por las venas de nuevo, le había faltado tiempo, "_Tus lagrimas no sirven ni me interesan así que guárdatelas Quatre_" la voz de Duo se escucho indiferente mientras Quatre sentía un viento helado pasar por su costado e inconcientemente apuro el paso para alcanzarla, de frete se encontró con los ojos de Duo que lo miraban todavía incrédulos y furiosos "_V__uelve_ _a tu vida Quatre, que yo no quiero a ninguno de ustedes cerca de la mía_" Quatre oculto la cara pero al recordar que cuatro meses después de esa conversación Duo iba a morir volvió a buscar la mirada violeta, pero solo encontró sus ojos y se horrorizó al verlos llorosos en el reflejo de un muy pulido plato de bronce que colgaba frente a la sala de reuniones a la que se dirigía, se rearmo como pudo sonrió a la imagen y abrió la puerta, Dentro a su derecha pudo ver sentado a Heero Yuy que vestido de caballero jugaba ausentemente con un lápiz entre sus dedos, Heero levanto la cabeza y se demoro un momento en sus ojos pero de inmediato volvió a prestar atención a su lápiz.

Dorothy vio entrar a Quatre y le llamo la atención que él y Heero se miraran fijamente por lo general los dos hacían lo posible por ignorarse, cuando Quatre la miro le dedico una seductora sonrisa y un cabeceo que ella respondió lanzándole exageradamente un beso. Se había acostumbrado a esos coqueteos descarados con Quatre, lejos del niño dulce y comprometido que conoció durante la guerra Quatre era magnético y frió, todavía un extraordinario contrincante pero ya no le interesaba vencerlo. Miro a Heero sentado junto a ella inmerso en sus pensamientos ¡Que bien! esta reunión no iba a durar mucho, ni ninguna en la que participara Heero en los próximos días.

Las puertas se cerraron exactamente a las 11:30 y una vez que todos los presentes se acomodaron Dorothy toco suavemente la mano de Heero que levanto los ojos confundido, mientras se orientaba ella le sonrió y los dos se dispusieron a prestar atención por otras largas tres horas ¡Dios! Como odiaba esta semana del año.

Cuatro meses después del final de la guerra se había organizado en Sank lo que Relena llamo Parlamentos Generales, que eran un montón de reuniones aburridas en que cada comisión entregaba un resumen de sus acciones, problemas a resolver y los proyectos futuros en la tarea de reorganizar la tierra y las colonias que había venido con la paz, a puertas abiertas para la gente del senado. Los parlamentos incluían desayunos y onces en los jardines y comedores, noches alrededor del fuego y concluían con una gran fiesta en los salones del palacio de Sank. Se repitieron cuatro meses después del ataque de Marimeia, y el año siguiente en la misma fecha y hoy eran una tradición.

En el tercer año Relena había organizado festivales escolares para colonias y la tierra que incluían competencias deportivas, artísticas, literarias y científicas organizadas en niveles según edad y experiencia, las competencias eran publicas y atraían mucha gente. Los niños compartían habitaciones de a cinco o seis estudiantes del mismo sexo, nivel pero de diferente origen, en un ala completa del palacio con sus propios jardines e instalaciones que se convertía en su hogar por una semana. Heero había querido poner detectores de calor y de metales y hacer allanamientos y cateos al azar pero Relena no lo dejo, "Por lo general los menores de 17 años no son terroristas Heero", sin mirarla el 01 dijo "Solo se necesita uno". Aterrada ante la imagen y por la seguridad de los niños Relena acepto cámaras de vigilancia e infrarrojos pero solo en los espacios públicos no en las habitaciones. La seguridad de los delegados por otro lado…Dorothy dejo salir un suspiro despectivo "paranoides cobardes"

.-Eso ya lo dijo- Heero hablando a su lado la trajo de vuelta, miro su reloj para ver que había pasado apenas una hora.

.-Pero el señor Retford no me contesto- protesto el hombre. Heero no lo había visto antes.

.-Si lo hizo y su respuesta fue clara y convincente - Dorothy miro a Quatre que le guiño un ojo divertido.

.-Quizás para usted señor Yuy pero yo...- las palabras salían más disminuidas y rápidas

.-Ud. solo quiere discutir-

.-Señor Tale, tal vez si pudiese replantear su pregunta el señor Yuy podría entender su cuestionamiento- dijo Relena con la más luminosa de sus sonrisas después de dirigir a Heero una mirada de advertencia. El hombre lo pensó unos segundos y después de dirigir una rápida ojeada al Soldado perfecto que no le quitaba los ojos de encima sonrió y --dijo

.-Mi cuestionamiento es curiosidad personal, creo que esperare a que estemos solos-

.-Si así lo prefiere- Relena se dirigió con el rostro serio a los delegados en general

.-¿Hay alguna otra pregunta o comentario?- Nadie se movió- Excelente trabajo señor Retford, espero que tenga éxito con su plan de expansión espacial en las ondas de transmisión continua, estemos en contacto. Creo que terminamos, el siguiente consejo será de la comisión de Energía a las 4:00, como estaba agendado disfruten su tiempo libre, -

Todos los delegados comenzaron a moverse conversando entre ellos algunos se acercaban a Relena a felicitarla por su compromiso y el excelente almuerzo que se sirvió ayer. Dorothy bufo "¡Ja! y apenas es Martes", la única reunión a la que le interesaba ir era a la general de Preventer que Une había fijado para la mañana del Jueves a puertas cerradas, ella era consejera y dama de compañía de Relena y muy pocas personas sabían que además era analista de datos de Une. A su lado Heero no se levanto y mantenía los ojos clavados en Retford que ahora hablaba en un rincón con Tale, el viejo Retford se veía muy disminuido ante su contraparte, una mancha gris frente al alto y distinguido colorin de ojos verde agua, Dorothy sintió la necesidad de distraer la atención de Heero de la conversación.

.-Nada nuevo en la comisión de exploración espacial he?- dijo recargándose en la silla. Heero sonrió pero no aparto la vista.

.-A Duo le fascinaba el tema- Dorothy se giro a mirarlo.

.-Mentira-.Duo Maxwell siquiera interesado en: onda 31 de tres grados elevación sur...nada,….onda 31 de cuatro grados eleava… imposible.

.-Le fascinaban las posibilidades, conversaba bastante con Retford, cuando la exploración espacial no era un ministerio sino un segmento de Preventer, antes que se trasladaran a Marte, siempre pasaba a verlo cuando tenía que ir a la base lunar.- Heero movió la cabeza en desagrado y ella vio a Retford sonreírle a Tale y ponerle una mano en el hombro

.-Vamos a ver las competencias literarias, Chang es uno de los jueces- Heero se dejo levantar pero no paresia entusiasmado con la idea de ver a Wufei.

Cuando pasaban por la puerta Dorothy miro a Relena quien acompañada por dos delegados salía por uno de los pasillos hacia los jardines, los ojos de Relena se fijaron en la figura ausente de Heero para luego fijarse en los suyos "Es mi culpa" repitieron silenciosos, y al pasar por uno de los ventanales Dorothy se vio a sí misma consolando otra vez a Relena junto a una Araucaria en un rincón mas adelante del jardín.

.-¿Crees que me culpa Dorothy?-

.-No Relena, creo que en la pena de Heero no hay espacio para culpa-

.-Pero si hubiera estado con él y no conmigo…talvez-

.-Talvez se abrían matado los dos, fue un accidente. Relena Heero no te culpa no te culpes tu.

.-¡Pero es mi culpa!- Dorothy vio las figuras desvanecerse cuando ella y Heero llegaban junto al árbol.

.-No. No lo es- Dijo en voz alta con su recuerdo mientras desaparecía, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho volteo hacia Heero pero él seguía hundido en su interior.

Relena los miro desde el otro lado del jardín, Heero era un gran hoyo negro. Para todos los que lo trataban, era en términos generales normal y superior en muchos aspectos, más inteligente, concentrado, decidido y físicamente extraordinario. Su trabajo estaba siempre en el punto mas optimo y sus análisis eran amplios y exactos. Preparado y atento a todo, su juicio era claro y frió y su aspecto grave no lo hacía menos atractivo, era en conjunto una persona magnética, pero si te quedabas cerca el suficiente tiempo te dabas cuenta de que parecía absorber la luz.

Entonces te dabas cuenta de que Heero estaba roto, una parte de él se movía en automático, mientras la otra estaba hueca, adormecida y triste. Existía como un fantasma, detenido en el segundo antes de enterarse que Duo estaba muerto y que nunca iba a poder hacer las paces con él, pero que sigue esperando aterrado por que no va a volver a verlo y no hay nada que pueda hacer.

Relena sabía que cuando el automático no era necesario Heero se rendía a una pena absoluta, entonces no veía un motivo para levantarse de la cama o si se desesperaba corría furioso por los alrededores hasta agotarse. No tenía a quien recurrir, los demás pilotos eran extraños ahora y ni ella ni Dorothy eran un buen reemplazo por mucho que se esforzaran. Heero estaba solo no tenia nada que compartir ni nadie con quien compartirlo. Ni le importaba. Ocasionalmente Heero le dedicaba unos minutos al ministro de Economía exterior, Bruno Deepak. El ministro tenia 27 años, de piel muy morena y pelo negro, con facciones angulosas tenía los ojos caídos de color café claro, que de frente a la luz parecían dorados, siempre calidos y serenos. Bruno era amable con todos y en general una muy buena compañía pero parecía poner especial esfuerzo en ayudar a Heero con su soledad, a ratos conseguía aproximarse pero cada vez que lo veía tenía que empezar de cero, aunque Relena estaba convencida de que Heero le había hablado de Duo o Bruno era adivino.

Pargan se acerco con un gesto para llamar su atención, Relena se disculpo y camino en compañía de Pargan de vuelta al palacio. Por fin Une, Noin y Milliardo habían llegado.

Miliardo Peacecraf no entendía como se había perdido en su propio palacio, el reajuste a la gravedad era mas duro de lo que él y Noin esperaban, el solo hecho de levantar la lengua para hablar era un reto inesperado, y a ratos se sentían desorientados y con vértigo. Noin no aguanto mas, el cansancio y la pena le jugaron una mala pasada y Sally le dio un calmante para que pudiera dormir, Miliardo decidió despejar su mente con un poco de aire, doblo en una esquina y ahora no tenia idea de donde estaba pero si sabia que se enfrentaba a una rara amenaza, un montón de niños. Encontró una sala y se sentó en un sillón de respaldo ancho frente al fuego junto a la ventana, lo más alejado posible de los pequeños grupos de niños que conversaban a su alrededor y trato de ordenar sus pensamientos: Duo Maxwell estaba muerto y nadie les dijo, eso solo era una prueba de lo aislados que estaban en Marte y apoyaba su decisión de volver a la Tierra y aceptar el cargo como estadista, su hijo merecía vivir en la Tierra antes de que mas miembros de su familia murieran y nadie se molestara en avisarles…¿Cómo era posible que nadie les avisara?...Relena , Une…!Alguien!

.-¿Qué estas haciendo?- Una voz de triangulo se coló en sus pensamientos y entonces noto que el coro de murmullos que lo rodeaba se había apagado, se froto la cara con las manos y miro por el reflejo de la ventana al único grupo que quedaba en la sala.

.-Tomo las riendas de mi vida-

.-Hn-

.-Idiota-

.-No, en serio. Estas son solicitudes de ingreso a la universidad. Decidí que quiero darle una oportunidad a la educación organizada-

.-¡Felicitaciones, eso es genial¡- Dijo efusivamente la primera voz y Miliardo vio por el rabillo del ojo a un niño rubio lanzarse a abrazar a su amigo.

Por fin había logrado imponer algo de claridad a su mente, obviamente estaba en el ala de los estudiantes, otro cambio. Esta ala era ocupada en los primeros años de paz por la Preventer, antes de construir su base definitiva en Sank y la Luna, empezaba a sentirse un poco fuera de lugar, esperaba volver a casa pero se encontró con un motón cambios y un montón de extraños.

.-Te doy tres meses antes que te aburras y renuncies o te peles con un profesor y te echen- Una voz suave y pronunciada atrajo su atención al reflejo.

.-Aha, ósea según tú soy o un irresponsable o un idiota- Tres de ellos usaban jeans y camiseta, el rubio pantalón de vestir plomo y una polera blanca, el último parecía uniformado Miliardo noto que a medida que hablaban la imagen se iba aclarando, prueba de que por fin volvía a estar en control de sus sentidos.

.-No, según yo eres un idota irresponsable-

.-Dime con quien andas amigo y te diré quien eres-

.-¿Me estas diciendo idiota?- El uniformado se levanto de su asiento y con el movimiento cubrió al resto del grupo menos a un muchacho castaño que seguía leyendo con atención los formularios al lado del rubio.

.-No se ¿Que crees? Talvez tú deberías ir a la universidad-

Miliardo sonrió, a ese ritmo la conversación iba a terminar en pelea. Ya se sentía mejor era tiempo de ir a ver como seguía Noin, la noticia le afecto mucho porque entre Duo y Noin había surgido una extraña amistad en los tres meses que el 02 paso en Marte.

Cuando el proyecto en Marte entro en fase 2 y se preparo para recibir civiles, se llamo a concurso para la construcción de edificios públicos. Duo y otros dos compañeros de universidad ganaron la biblioteca y él se acostumbro a ver a Duo y a Noin conversando en escaleras y rincones donde se encontraban, a ratos llego a sentir celos de la proximidad entre los dos pero eran rápidamente desechados cuando Duo hablaba de lo bonito que iba ser su ahijado, en esas ocasiones Milliardo murmuraba un suave "Es muy pronto Noin" para toparse con la mirada inquieta de Duo que con una sonrisa y en el tono mas inocente preguntaba "Y …¿Eras el conde relámpago?" "era" terciaba Noin con un suspiro y lo siguiente era escuchar a Noin y Duo y quien fuera que estuviera en la sala riéndose a carcajadas. Ahora sabia que una madrugada de neblina, cuatro meses después de volver a la tierra la moto de Duo Maxwell serpenteo 13m en un choque múltiple en una autopista, la velocidad a la que iba no le permitió maniobrar y murió a los 21 años por heridas múltiples camino al hospital.

.-Estas son carreras de jornada completa- escucho a otro de los muchachos. La voz era algo mas nasal y en cierta forma mas llena, identifico a su dueño como un chico oriental de despeinado pelo café con ojos azul… "¡Un!... momento ¿Qué?" por inercia se acerco al reflejo.

.-Ya se- "la voz de Duo… ¡No puede ser!" Miliardo se froto los ojos. Hecho, la gravedad lo volvió loco.

.-¿Vas a abandonar la Preventer maldito egoísta!- El grito lo hizo edersarse en su lugar, esa conversación la escucho en la primera visita a la tierra hace siete años, pero no desde el sillón sino desde el arco de la entrada.

.-No amigo Wu, es parte de la condición de Une, sigo trabajando como agente de campo como mínimo hasta los 20 por eso todas las universidades están en ciudades con hipertren y puerto espacial- los ojos de Miliardo seguían pegados en el reflejo con todos los músculos en tensión, tenia que salir de ahí. En el minuto en que se dio vuelta le llego como un eco la risa de Duo "Tu sabes que todos necesitamos un hobby" pero no había nadie en el sillón. Confundido salio del salón para encontrarse de frente con Une.

.-Te estaba buscando, toma lean ese expediente, los quiero a los dos informados para la reunión de las 1.100 hrs- Miliardo tomo la carpeta roja pero todavía miraba de reojo al sillón.

.-Creía que la reunión era a las 900 hrs el Jueves-

.-Esto paso de urgente a personal, esperamos a Barton, al encargado de L2 y al oficial a cargo de esta investigación que deberían estar a mas tardar a las 1000 - Une le dirigió una corta mirada antes de irse- Estas pálido. Descansa-

Después de mucho buscar, Milliardo encontró a Noin en uno de los balcones donde Chang Wufei, la dirigía el un ejercicio de meditación para relajar los músculos y lidiar con el dolor.

Wufei estaba enfrentando una pesadilla desde el momento que llego a Sank, el lugar no podía estar mas lleno de gente, él no recordaba que las competencias atrajeran a tantas personas y cuando por fin encontró un momento a solas para meditar Lucrecia Noin se le unió, no pudo decirle que no porque todavía recordaba lo doloroso que fue para Duo ajustarse a la gravedad y él solo paso tres meses en Marte. Fue a verlo en cuanto supo que había vuelto y el pobre idiota estaba tan adolorido que no tuvo fuerzas ni para cerrarle la puerta en la cara, lo metió a la tina de agua caliente y después lo ayudo a meterse en la cama Duo murmuro un "Thanks Chang" y al otro día estaba lleno de energías para echarlo sin ninguna consideración.

Caminando a media noche por los prados de Sank era fácil recordarlos a todos con 16 años, antes que el tiempo los cambiara, cuando eran su hogar. Era natural el cambio aunque él había esperado que cambiaran juntos, pero los vientos del tiempo los arrastraron a todos en direcciones lejanas y de alguna manera estaba bien, hasta ahora en que la promesa de encontrarse los enfrentaba a lo que habían perdido, les demostraba que estaban solos. Le pasaba a él y sabía que les pasaba a los demás.

Los vería por la mañana en la reunión de Une, le preocupaba la urgencia de su jefa por La corte de los Gatos, un grupo ilegal como tantos otros que daban vueltas por la galaxia, pero ella fijo una reunión extraordinaria, con la directiva en pleno de la Preventer, además había insistido en que Sally, Barton y él asistieran aunque eran agentes de bajo rango sin ninguna jurisdicción en L2. Entonces debía ser un asunto relacionado con su entrenamiento o con la guerra…o con Duo no existían mas temas en común entre ellos, ya no.

El espacio gritaba la ausencia de Duo no solo porque jamás se callaba ni se estaba quieto, sino porque de todos ellos fue él que menos cambio y por lo mismo fue el punto fijo que los mantenía unidos, el mismo de los 15 a los 20 y cuando ya no estuvo solo quedo vacío. Incluso los meses que precedieron al accidente en que los odio y alejo a todos acusándolos de traidores y mentirosos fueron mejores que su ausencia.

Es cuestión de mirar a Yuy y su completa apatía o la insensibilización de Winner o el abandono de Barton o su propia soledad. No es seguro que la presencia de Duo le hubiera ganado al tiempo y sus cambios pero las cosas no eran así cuando estaba presente.

Recordaba los parlamentos generales posteriores a la rebelión de Marimeia en que se había votado por sacar personal de contención de L2, Duo estaba fuera de sí, ya le había dado un golpe a Yuy por tratar de contenerlo y trataba de pasar sobre Barton para llegar a Winner por su voto a favor.

.-¡Están abandonando mi colonia maldita sea! MUEVETE TRO si no le voy a hacer nada-

.-No podemos intervenir, L2 es muy volátil por un lado y vital para el equilibrio general por el otro…Hay que tener paciencia …Si intervenimos ahora, si la Preventer ataca y las cosas salen mal las consecuencias serian enormes- Winner hablaba rápido y seguro desde atrás de Barton- No podría permitirme correr un riesgo como ese, ni siquiera por ti. Duo lo siento- de un empujón bien dado Duo logro pasar a Barton y llegar a Winner en el momento que Yuy los alcanzaba, Duo agarro a Winner de un brazo pero para su sorpresa Winner no se defendió.

.-Merezco tu rabia Duo, pero no puedo sacrificar tanto por…-

.- ¿Un basurero?- Los ojos de Duo resplandecieron mientras los demás se mantenían en silencio. Winner se alzo en todo su tamaño y respiro profundo.

.-Seria mucho más fácil volar la colonia Duo, salvar lo que se puede, redistribuir a la gente por la fuerza si no quieren y olvidarnos de L2- dijo fríamente

.-¿Y porque no lo haces?- Wufei recordaba su pregunta clara suave y certera, Winner apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Duo.

.-No puedo, se siente mal incluso pensarlo- dijo en un suspiro. Duo apoyo la mano derecha en el corazón de Winner.

.-No te olvides Quatre, por favor- Se miraron por un momento y Winner, quien de inmediato se refugio en Barton cabeceo, en acuerdo. En el minuto en que Duo se alejo del rubio Yuy le dio un combo en el estomago que le doblo las rodillas y con una sonrisa torcida camino a la puerta.

.-Damn it Heero ¿Y eso por que fue?-

.-Hn- Desde la puerta Yuy les dirigió un cabeceo de despedida, miro a Duo en un desafió a seguirlo que el otro por supuesto acepto.

El funeral de Duo fue la ultima vez que hablo con alguno de sus hermanos, después de eso eran todos extraños, no sabían que hacer con el cuerpo, Duo era católico pero no creyente y todos se resistieron en enviarlo a L2, finalmente lo cremaron y enviaron las cenizas al espacio. La ceremonia fue en Sank, tan buen lugar como cualquiera.

"Durante la guerra siempre quise volver a mi hogar, a mi gente" Susurro su memoria caminando delante de él.

.-Ya no tengo hogar- Repitió en voz alta a la sombra sentada en la escalera.

.-Yo ya no necesito un nombre- Respondió la sombra igual que hace tres años y Wufei sonrió.

.-Hola Trowa, te esperan hasta mañana- De un tirón lo ayudo a levantarse.

.-Quiero ver las carreras- Trowa usaba una barba tupida y el pelo mas corto vestido de Jeens y camiseta.

.-¿Leíste el reporte?- Pregunto Wufei mientras subían por la escalera, Trowa asintió- ¿Te pareció extraño?- los ojos de su amigo se fijaron en él y Wufei se alegro de que ver los mismos de los quince años, serenos, pensativos y llenos. "Raro" pensó, pero entonces….Quizás…

.-Hasta mañana- Dijo Wufei antes de dormirse en su lado de la cama.

.-Si- respondió Trowa "Mañana" se prometió antes de dormirse.

Trowa se levanto temprano y se reporto con Une la reunión es a las 1.100 en la sala 320, evito ir a los salones para no ver a Heero o Quatre antes de tiempo "… que cobarde…" se reprendió, entonces otra voz sonó clara en su mente "Agarra al maldito y golpéalo hasta que entienda que su lugar es contigo y si de verdad cambio tanto, agárralo y golpéalo igual, Tro ¡ pero por idiota!", fácil, claro que con una botella de tequila en el cuerpo todo parece fácil. Camino hasta las pistas y se encaramo en uno de los árboles cerca de la meta de los 100 m planos que era la única carrera que iba a alcanzar a ver, Wufei había quedado de alcanzarlo ahí pero lo mas probable es que se demorara un rato por sus deberes de juez, miro hacia abajo y sonrío cuando una figura conocida se cristalizo delante de él. Apoyado en la baranda Duo estiraba el cuello para ver la partida.

.-Esta es la mejor idea que se le ha ocurrido a Relena ¡Shit! Me muero de envidia, diablos Tro si compitiéramos esos niños comerían polvo, es como tú sabes Heero arrasaría en ciencia, Q y tu se pelearían el premio en música, Wu seria una maravilla en literatura, escribe unos Haiku (2) geniales, que no se entere que los vi o me deja solo en el departamento. No me mires así Trowa, los dejo en la cocina ¡Ja¡ y cuando los fue a buscar me preguntó si había visto la lista del supermercado. ¡Maldita sea! a mi me alabarían como el mas grande artista desde Gaudí (3)-

.-Y modesto- La figura miro hacia arriba con una sonrisa.

.-Yo no miento Tro. Si no le hubiéramos hecho caso a Lady Une con sus exámenes de convalidación estaríamos en el colegio y podríamos competir ¡Maldición¡ Seria una increible competencia deportiva! Hey Tro ¿Crees que la morena me sierra el ojo a mi o a ti? She is hot- El disparo de partida trajo a Trowa devuelta a la realidad, la sombra de Duo se disolvió y en su lugar se encontró con Wufei que lo miro con una ceja alzada y después volvió su atención a la carrera. Ese había sido 197 el primer año de universidad de Duo, tenia 17 y era verdad, abrían hecho polvo a los demás.

Ahora su misión era distinta, no eran competencias, ni la guerra, ni la paz. Esta era una esperanza para él e iba a pelear por ella "_Pelea y gana Tro, si crees que vale el esfuerzo aunque dure poco, apuesta a ganador_". Los corredores ya casi alcanzaban la meta, matándose por un segundo de victoria y sí, incluso en la derrota valía la pena el esfuerzo. Antes peleo sin nada que perder pero sin nada que ganar sino sobrevivir, ahora se atrevía a esperar algo más.

.-Ya vamonos Barton- Wufei se veía más fiero que la noche anterior, el Wufei cortes pero distante que todos veían en la superficie y un familiar extraño para él. Pero estaba bien ya anoche había visto a su amigo.

El salón 320 era subterráneo y amplio, los puesto estaban ordenados en semicírculo y en escala cada uno con una terminal, en el centro había un escritorio y una pantalla gigante. Dentro solo estaban Bufeeiel y Parker agentes de la unidad anticrimen, Wufei y Trowa saludaron brevemente y se dirigieron a unos puestos en la tercera escala a la derecha, en las terminales había expedientes de cada uno de los participantes en la reunión, Une debía estar muy preocupada para citar a semejantes personajes. Además de los pilotos, Relena y Dorothy, Zehc, Noin, Une y la plana mayor de la Preventer, estaban citados los ministros de Economía exterior, Energía exterior y Recursos naturales. El jefe de fiscales Ambrico Meheta "conde de Montergan" y además prometido de Relena, el comisionado y el canciller de L2. A medida que entraban podían ver que algunos venían acompañados de sus segundos y consejeros Une serró la puerta y empezó la reunión.

.-¡Buenos días! En primer lugar no se quien les dijo que esta reunión estaba abierta para sus invitados pero no importa asumo que todos son de confianza, vamos al grano- Une se dirigió al escritorio prendió su terminal y todas las demás pantalla aparecieron noticias de periódicos y reportes policiales- La corte de los Gatos empezó como un problema menor no lo supimos parar a tiempo y ahora tiene carácter de urgente y los toca a todos ustedes. Al principio pareció una panilla más de L2 y se dejo a cargo de autoridades locales, la Preventer intervino cuando Los gatos se volvieron una amenaza para el equilibrio de la colonia, pero ahora son una amenaza de mayor grado. Señor Bufeeiel, por favor.

Un Hombre rubio engominado de piel casi transparente, rostro delgado y ojos cafés se presento como Sam Bufeeiel jefe de operaciones anticrimen.

.-No se si todos están familiarizados con la situación de L2, En L2 se ubican tres grandes empresas Concord, Arfolis y Froxis, Las dos últimas son vitales para la economía y el manejo comercial a nivel ínter colonial y terrícola y la Concord es una proveedora de Preventer. Estas empresas sostienen la vida en la colonia donde el 29 de la población depende directamente de ellas y el 25 indirectamente, el resto se dedica a actividades ilícitas, prostitucion trafico, robo, incluso tenemos noticias de un grupo de asesinos operando en el lado oeste bajo. Es una increíble red de crimen organizado y mafias y pandillas, con su perdón señor canciller, la corrupción se acepta como inevitable y las autoridades se ven impedidas muchas veces y al final lo único que se puede hacer es cuidar el delicado equilibrio que la misma colonia impone. El lado Este son zonas residenciales y hacia el centro esta el distrito comercial en le norte el distrito empresarial. Para el oeste aparecen los tiraderos y desguesaderos y los barrios étnicos, sabemos que en algún lugar del centro oeste esta el Sindicato, que es la cabeza en la cadena criminal de L2, y no tenemos mas información sólida de aquí todo es especulación, pero si sabemos que el Sindicato o miembros del sindicato son una importante parte del capital de las tres empresas antes nombradas, lo que los hace virtualmente intocables, además nadie en L2 habla solo murmuran. Durante los últimos tres años La corte de los gatos se ha ido fortaleciendo y atacando continuamente al Sindicato, si sabemos poco del sindicato sabemos menos de la Corte excepto que en el último año ya no se conforman con L2 y han empezado a sabotear plantas de energía y atacado continuamente envíos de Arfolis y Froxis. El sindicato se esta empezando a sentir acorralado y creemos que se están armando y recurriendo a sus contactos en otras colonias, sabemos que han tenido que liquidar acciones de las empresas pero no hemos podido rastrear estas transacciones, con respecto a los movimientos de la Corte estamos a siegas.-

.-Pensamos infiltrar gente en la Corte y el Sindicato para obtener más información, el Sindicato extendió invitaciones para un Casino dentro de un año, van a reunir a mercenarios y mafias en una noche de apuestas y es posible que los gatos se infiltren o que el sindicato los aplaste. Pensamos realizar una operación para recoger los pedazos- Agrego Román Parker, director de la Preventer en L2.

.-Notamos los movimientos irregulares en estas empresas- Dijo Quatre, como vocero de la comisión de recursos naturales- por eso empezamos a adquirir activos, además averiguamos que hay otra empresa llamada Os Vis que esta comprando en menor nivel-

.-Esperaba que pudieran llenar los espacios, eso permite un acercamiento más directo vía economía y así podemos lidiar con el Sindicato- Dijo Une luego se dirigió a Wufei que le hizo una seña con la mano

.-Obviamente ya tienes un plan de ataque y no me incluye ni a Barton entonces ¿Que hago yo aquí? -

.-Tenía un plan de ataque. Esto llego este sábado- En las computadoras apareció la grabación satelital de una pelea en el espacio.

Una tropa de Movil Suits atacaba una base de observación espacial, el ataque fue dirigido por dos Suit uno rojo y el otro negro y fue tan bien planeado que las tropas que defendían la estación quedaron atrapadas en dos fuegos y de pronto dejaron de moverse. El Suit rojo entro a la estación y luego la imagen se pierde.

.-¿Tomaron una estación espacial?- Dijo el ministro de energía

.-Esta grabación es lo ultimo que supimos de la X-32 y no hemos podido ubicar su señal, el personal apareció en una capsula ese mismo día dormidos, me preocupa todo el armamento que tienen. Esto me obliga a actuar, los riesgos de dejar a la Corte moverse con libertad por un año son muy altos. Pero esperaba contar con la ayuda de los pilotos Gundam por razones personales- Los cuatro le dedicaron miradas desconfiadas y expectantes- Por mas de un año y medio hemos perseguido las comunicaciones de los Gatos, empiezan poco después de la guerra pero solo son citatorios sin información útil, se interrumpen después de los segundos parlamentos generales y después aparecen con una señal codificada y comprimida que da bote y cambia en 5 satélites distintos. Las dividimos en tres grupos, el primero no fue difícil, pero son citatorios otra vez, el segundo grupo se envió por un corto periodo y apenas los desciframos el lunes, parecen reuniones de consejo en Internet, pero de nuevo son muy vagas, el tercero no lo hemos descifrado son señales aisladas, partieron hace tres años- se detuvo un momento- El segundo grupo tiene relación con Maxwell- Los cuatro saltaron en sus asiento-

.-Explicate- Heero paresia querer saltarle encima.

.-Mejor véanlas- Todos prestaron atención a las pantallas y el silencio se hizo de repente muy patente.

. King . Hola mocoso

. TM . ¿Quien eres?

Trowa no creía lo que estaba viendo "TM" era el seudónimo de Duo en la Red, T de dos en ingles, simple pero efectivo y lo ayudaba a esconder la sombra del Shinigami.

. King . Tres meses mandándote correos. Podrías ser un poco más amable

. TM . ¡Claro! Podría pero todavía no te conozco y ya me caes mal así que…No, olvídalo, ya me aburrí me voy.

. King . Miau

. TM . ¿Qué diablos?

. King . Quiero verte

. TM . ¿Para que? Cj, yo no puedo ayudarte

. King . Quizás yo quiera ayudarte a ti, hablaste con Ann y ella te dijo y entiendes y se lo que tú estas pasando. Vuelve.

. TM . Hay sí, de cuando acá tan generoso.

. King . Te estoy dando una segunda oportunidad Duo.

. TM . Ya no soy Preventer ¡Mierda! Soy un civil y según tú un traidor…Y te odio

. King . Hablemos de todo eso, da un día y yo te busco.

Las conversaciones se volvían más amenazantes y exigentes, "King" o Cj le pedía información de la Preventer, los pilotos, Relena, Sank o de armamento y le exigían volver, Duo se burlaba y seguía con su vida. Aparentemente La corte de los Gatos era previa a la guerra y Duo los conocía y fue su mayor enemigo La última conversación era de tres días antes del accidente, para este punto Duo parecía arto y sus negativas eran más rotundas.

. King . ¿Estas asustado pequeño?

. TM . ¿De ti? Te estoy esperando.

. King . No quiero tener que dañarte

. TM . Has lo que quieras, pero no se te olvide que si me atacas me pones en tu contra.

. King . Duo es tu ultima oportunidad, trate de cuidarte pero quieren tu cabeza y tú no me das nada, por lo menos por Ann no la conviertas en tu enemiga

. TM . Ahórratelo Cj, muy amiga será pero se que quiere ser ella quien apriete el gatillo, mejor amenázame que me gusta.

. King . Quiero los datos de las empresas Winner y los satélites de recursos naturales, me lo debes

. TM . No

King se desconecto----

Wufei no sabia que pensar, miro a Heero asientos mas abajo tenia las manos apretadas y no levantaba la mirada de la pantalla

.-Une fue un accidente, vimos la cintas de carretera y de los helicópteros. Fue azar, eso no se pudo haber planeado, la (4)- La voz de Quatre perdió seguridad pero hablo por todos, no se podían haber equivocado tanto.

.-Eso pensé cuando decodificaron estas conversaciones, pero es interesante que los paramédicos renunciaron pocos meses después y el medico que firmo el certificado de defunción lleva muerto diez años, además tres de los autos en ese choque eran hibridos(5). Pero me temo que ya no hay lugar a duda. Esta es la última de este grupo antes de que los códigos cambiaran.

. Ann . Es oficial, Duo Maxwell esta muerto y enterrado y no se rastreo a nosotros

. Ali . ¿Estas segura?

. Ann . Vengo del funeral, la causa fue un accidente sin lugar a dudas.

. Chik . Entonces seguimos sin él. Sabíamos que iba a ser necesario pero ¡Diablos! Lo siento K.

. King . ¿Por qué¿K vas a extrañar a Duo?

. Key . Tanto como un cuchillo en la espalda

. Ali . No seas ingrato K, si lo vas a extrañar.

. Key . Si, como sea. Seguimos adelante, ahora debemos cortar la comunicación y darles con todo, sigan las líneas generales, usen los otros canales si es muy urgente. Yo los busco.

. Chik . Genial, entonces te veo luego K

. King . Podemos hacer esto.

. Ali . No te preocupes, va a resultar.

. Key . Seguro… Alea ecta ets.---------Key se desconecto-----

. Chik . ¿Qué dijo?

. Ann . La suerte esta echada. ------------Ann se desconecto---

. Chik . Odio que usen latín-------------Chik se desconecto----

. Ali . Juicio y suerte Cj --------------------Ali se desconecto--------

------------------King se desconecto---------------

.-Lo mataron y no lo supimos- La voz de Relena sonó quebrada en el silencio-¿Por qué no dijo nada?-

.-No quería nuestra ayuda, Duo siempre se las arreglo solo- respondió Wufei mirándola sin levantar la cabeza

.-¡Pero no hizo nada! Se sentó a esperarlos- Quatre estaba en chock, con los ojos busco a Trowa que se mantenía con brazos y piernas cruzadas inmóvil en su silla mirando la pantalla, el cuerpo apretado en furiosa tensión aunque la postura no había cambiado. El canciller de L2 se aclaro la garganta

.-Siento mucho lo de su amigo pero no entiendo la relevancia de su muerte-

.-Vera señor canciller, Duo Maxwell es la única pista que tenemos para llegar hasta los Gatos, todo lo demás son suposiciones y rumores. De hecho, Cj es el primer nombre que conseguimos. Necesitamos una estrategia directa y para eso necesitamos mas información Heero quiero la computadora y los papeles de Maxwell se que los tienes.

.-Están en Chicago- La respuesta fue automática y ausente.

-Chang, Barton y Winner búsquenlos, conocían a Maxwell quizás encuentren algo en sus cosas que nos ayude, Heero quiero que trabajes en los archivos que no hemos podido decodificar. Señores ministros, sus comisiones son blancos de los Gatos quiero saber porque, revisen sus archivos y proyectos. Noin, Dorothy análisis de data trabajen con Bufeeiel y Parker. Miliardo serias tan amable de revisar las cintas del ataque y decirme que paso. Nos reunimos de nuevo el domingo por la mañana para decidir nuestra estrategia. ¿Preguntas? Nos vemos el domingo.- Todos se dirigieron a la puerta.

.-¿Estas bien?- Bruno Deepak se agacho junto a Heero y le puso una mano en el hombro, pero no obtuvo ningún tipo de respuesta

La sala quedo vacía y ninguno de los pilotos se movió de su lugar todos muy quietos, sin decir una palabra, repasando una y otra vez todo desde el principio y tratando de entender. Heero se llevo las manos a la cabeza conteniendo las lagrimas y respiro profundo para no ahogarse, era mucho y era inútil, igual Duo estaba muerto… Y ahora ¿Cuál era la misión¿Venganza¿Proteger la colonia? Proteger… "¿Porque no me dijo nada!" grito su interior... "Porque no me quería cerca, no confiaba en mi, y tenia razón"

.-¡YA BASTA¡- Quatre estaba doblado sobre la silla sosteniéndose el pecho- Basta los tres ya no puedo…- Era demasiado, la impotencia de Trowa, la confusión de Wufei, y la pena de Heero, pero ¡No! Hace tiempo que controlaba su don, una herramienta que funcionaba como quería. Como sus otros sentidos, 1…2…3, Concentración…4…5…como cerrar los ojos para no ver…6…y taparse los oídos para no escuchar …7…8 dejar de sentir…9… apagar su propia pena..-Heero por favor-

.-Debimos saber- Trowa se sentó junto a Quatre sosteniéndolo.

.-¿Cómo? El idiota quería estar solo, lo dejamos solo- Wufei se recargo en el escritorio de Une con los brazos cruzados

.-Ann- dijo Heero desde su silla- Estuvo en el funeral ¿una compañera de universidad?- Ya recuperaba el control

.-Heero, habían muchas personas ese día, vinieron amigos, compañeros de universidad de trabajo incluso muchos Preventer, Howard y algunos Sweepers, además de nosotros- Quatre hablo algo mas repuesto, enderezándose un poco.

.-Hn- Heero no recordaba tanta gente, pero no recordaba casi nada de ese día- Revisen cintas y fotos, es probable que alguno la conozca, fotografíen las paredes en Chicago, entre tanto plano y dibujo quizás haya útil- Soltó un suspiro profundo y se levanto bruscamente- Necesito un trago-

.-Voy contigo- Dijo Quatre levantándose con Trowa pero antes de salir de alejo de él caminando con soltura delante de ellos. Wufei caminaba detrás pensativamente.

Eran las 1600 y no había donde beber, pero estaba empezando la competencia artística en uno de los salones, los estudiantes circulaban entre los dignatarios e invitados presentando sus obras. El bar estaba atrás de la exposición de esculturas de más de un metro, todos los participantes en esta categoría tenían alguna experiencia previa y los trabajos eran asombrosos y técnicamente superiores. Observando la competencia ya estaban muchos de los asistentes a la reunión de la mañana, relajándose un poco.

Heero se sentó en el bar con Trowa y Wufei y Quatre se interno entre la gente sonriendo, el 01 estaba totalmente ajeno, tenía la cabeza plagadas de recuerdos: Duo disparándole, en una celda de Oz, como el Shinigami, riéndose en Peacemillon, la misión en Canelillo y el cumpleaños de Quatre. Duo levantándose en mitad de la noche para dibujar en la pared una idea que no quería olvidar, murmurando para no despertarlo. Sus ojos siguieron solos el movimiento de un hombre de unos 25-26 años con pelo azul eléctrico que se acerco a saludar a Wufei y de la misma forma mecánica los siguió cuando caminaron hacia uno de los rincones y entonces la vio. Una pareja hablaba junto a al fantasma de piedra y él había pasado junto a él sin notarlo.

Camino hacia la escultura vagamente conciente de que Trowa le decía algo y que Wufei le seguía con la mirada hasta pararse frente a la obra. Delante de él estaba Duo sentado en cuclillas apoyándose en los puños a los costados de las piernas casi en tamaño natural, tenia el pelo suelto, el pecho descubierto y los pantalones arremangados asta abajo de la rodilla, con zapatos de boxeador y las manos vendadas asta el antebrazo, el rostro miraba de lado con expresión burlona y una sonrisa fiera, unos guantes de box le colgaban del cuello. Levanto la mano a la escultura sin atreverse a tocarla, debe haber llamado la atención porque a su espalda escucho a Relena decir "O Dios mío" Giro en redondo y vio a todos mirándolo, Relena tenia las manos en la boca y los demás estaban congelados en sus puesto. Se volvió a la placa y sonrió.

_Guantes de Box_

_Vaciado_

_Vania Bell (203 dc)_

Enfrentado al fantasma de piedra, el tiempo paso en un segundo, sintió los tres años de extrañarlo hasta la locura y de pena asfixiante desaparecer y fundirse en la promesa de volverlo a ver "_Me inspiras Heero_" susurro el viento en su oído antes de correr por todo el salón esparciendo la voz de Duo que se reía de el infierno que le había hecho pasar "_¿Que pasa bebe, demasiado intenso para ti?_"

.-Estamos a mano Baka, ahora voy por ti -susurro sonriendo entusiasmado a la estatua que le respondió en descarado desafió.

_Continuara..._

**Notas **

Salio mucho mas largo de lo que pensé, pero ojala lo les juste.

**1**. Para el fic Standfor se refundo en L3

**2**. Haiku es un poema japones breve de no más de 17 silabas sin titulo ni rima

**3**. Arquitecto español, es espectacular.

**4.** "La" significa no en árabe, según "El Clon"

**5.** Para el fic son autos armados con varias partes. No se como se llaman de verdad.

Principio del formulario


	2. De tatuajes y fe

existencia. Los personajes de Gundam Wing, no son míos los tome prestados para esta historia.

¡Advertencia! Es un fic yaoi, en parte.

Este fic parte en el 204 d.c, ocho años después de Endless Waltz.

**La revolución de los gatos**

**2. De tatuajes y fe**

Olía a pólvora, tierra húmeda y café.

-Heero despierta, se me hizo tarde y a ti también, creo que hubo otro apagón voy a tener que revisar el cableado cuando vuelva- la voz de Duo se movía alrededor de la pieza buscando sus cosas, Heero la ignoro para seguir durmiendo pero entonces sintió unas manos muy heladas en el cuello que lo hicieron abrir los ojos de un tirón, Duo estaba sonriendo ampliamente en cuclillas junto a la cama, Heero lo miro por un momento y cerró los ojos inclinando la cabeza y hundió el cuello hasta que las manos de Duo tocaron su cara y una risa ligera lo rodeo.

-Koneko…wake up (1)-

Heero abrió los ojos pero no alcanzo a sonreír. No Chicago, no café recién hecho ni aire húmedo y por supuesto no Duo, estaba en uno de los camarotes de la base Preventer en Sank en donde lo habían acostado después de drogarlo con sedante de caballos. Esto era obra de Quatre, Relena habría tratado de calmarlo y Une lo habría mandado a encerrar, definitivamente Quatre que desde la guerra andaba por el mundo exigiendo calma.

Miro la hora, 12:30 de la madrugada del viernes y en L2 serian las 1:40, podía esperar cinco horas aunque debía mantenerse ocupado. La sala 304 de la Preventer estaba vacía pero las luces estaban prendidas así que no estaría solo mucho tiempo, por ahora todos debían estar durmiendo o conduciendo sus propias investigaciones, uno de los pizarrones estaba lleno con información provisional de La Corte, podía reconocer la letra de Noin y de Zehc que habían sido los últimos en irse. "_Tu fe te define porque determina tu perspectiva y dirige tus acciones…" _se dejo caer en silla frustrado los gatos parecían sombras habían contactado a cada fuente disponible y solo tenían rumores y tres nombres nuevos Blu, Pinki, Greco, 2:10 en L2 OK podía trabajar en las transmisiones por cuatro horas mas.

En el pizarrón de la derecha estaban colgadas fotografías de un mercado de carne, chicas y chicos medio desnudos llevando bebidas a mesas en que hombres y mujeres beben, se drogan, se besan y se tocan y apuestan y en medio una jaula donde dos boxeadores pelean hasta que uno no se puede levantar, Duo aparecía en tres peleas distintas. 2:35. En Junio del 201 dc Vania Bell acompaño a su hermano a dejar una motocicleta de carrera a uno de los pilotos que correrían al día siguiente, tomo fotos para trabajar con las formas y quedo tan impresionada con Duo que se demoro dos años en terminar una escultura que reflejara al peleador que vio esa noche.

Junio 14, cuatro meses antes del accidente. Por una gloriosa media hora Heero estuvo tan seguro de que el 02 seguía vivo en alguna parte que ahora no lograba convencerse de lo contrario, por media hora olvidó las pruebas y los hechos seguro de que Duo tenia que haber sobrevivido, al fin y al cavo era lo que hacía mejor. "_…Tu crees en la perfección de la razón y actúas alrededor de sus leyes…" _el soldado perfecto negando la lógica, Duo habría amado la ironía. 2:41.

Según el testimonio de Vania esa noche eran ocho peleadores, cuatro peleas por sorteo, dos semifinales y una final y resultaba bastante obvio que Duo fue allí para encontrarse con el ultimo peleador. El testimonio y las fotografías mostraban que las dos primeras peleas fueron rápidas y precisas, la ultima fue con rabia, parecía que Duo y su contrincante estaban mas interesados en hacerse daño que en ganar la pelea, la evidencia y la fecha indicaba que el otro peleador debía ser un gato, probablemente CJ, el rey por fin tenia un rostro que buscar. "…_ ¿Y tú en que crees Duo?..."_ 2:57.

Al diablo. _"…Hmmm…"_ El teléfono sonó varias veces hasta que la somnolienta cara de Hilde apareció en el visor

.-…..S…haaA…..Si?- Heero espero a que la chica se enfocara- ¿Qué quieres Yuy?-

.- ¿Dónde esta Duo?-

.-Quemándose en el infierno espero-

.-La verdad Hilde- Ante el tono autoritario Hilde sacudió exasperada la cabeza

.- ¡Verdufte (2) Yuy! Schämst du dich nicht? (3). Son las 3:00 de la mañana y tú llamas para preguntar estupideces. La verdad es que la última vez que vi a Duo Maxwell se estaba yendo a la tierra porque se aburría aquí, **yo** lo aburría, la verdad es que no le importo que estuviera enamorada de él, solo se largo, la verdad es que vivo o muerto hace mucho tiempo que el hijo de puta esta fuera de mi vida ¡Gracias a Dios! Y la verdad… - Hilde se detuvo de repente la rabia se disolvió y Heero sintió su compasión- Heero lo siento mucho. Necesitas algo más -

.-No, buenas noches- Obviamente Hilde seguía enojada, Heero sonrió al recordar a Duo bufando frustrado contra la buena memoria de la chica.

Se paro sin poder creer lo que había hecho, pero pensó que si el 02 estaba en alguna parte Hilde o Howard sabrían donde. Kuso. ¿En que diablos estaba pensando? Por estas idioteces es que Quatre lo había drogado, porque por un segundo estuvo tan seguro de que no había cremado a Duo, de que las huellas digitales y el examen de sangre que él mismo reviso estaban equivocados y de que Duo estaba escondido que ataco a Vania Bell durante la interrogación porque la niña de 17 años tenia que saber donde. "…¡_Ya se! Creo en la posibilidad de lo imposible…" _"baka" Heero murmuro.

.- ¿Solo 01? -

.-Marquize- Miliardo camino hasta el pizarrón y coloco ampliaciones de las fotos del gato, tenía los ojos claros y el pelo trigueño con corte militar la nariz gruesa, pómulos bajos, la boca en forma de barco y un ojuelo en la pera. Más alto y musculoso que Duo tenía muy desarrollados los músculos de la espalda y el tatuaje del perfil de un felino a punto de saltar en el pecho entre el hombro y el cuello.

.- ¿Ya saben donde esta tu hermana?- Por la mañana Relena dejo uno de sus clones como representante en los parlamentos antes de salir con Dorothy a lo que llamo "Una inspiración repentina".

.-No pero el 03 y el 05 enviaron datos y la memoria de la computadora y el 04 que vuelve por la mañana ¿Trabajas en las transmisiones?-

.-Hn- Miliardo puso otras tres fotos en la mesa capturando la atención de Heero.

.- ¿Quieres ver?- Pregunto mostrándole un CD, Heero asintió y Miliardo inicio la transmisión.

La proyección empezó a enfocarse hasta que apareció Noin sonriendo en una de las cúpulas habitacionales de Marte.

.-Record visual 200 B-32 espacios públicos, el proyecto se implemento hace tres semanas…-

.-Y miren que lindo esta quedando- la imagen se movió a una construcción de colores y fierros. Un joven rubio encaramado en un andamio agito la mano y la cámara bajo a uno moreno que revisaba unos planos- Ben saluda- pero cuando Ben levanto la cabeza la cámara volvió a girar

.-Maxwell, suelta- dijo Miliardo fuera de foco- Vuelve al trabajo-

.-De inmediato patroncito- algo dijo Noin al fondo mientras la cámara subía al cielo naranjo

.-LU- La cámara voló a donde se encontraban riéndose Duo, Noin y Ben

Todas las grabaciones del CD eran del mismo tipo, a veces con más gente, en la base de Marte y en las cúpulas de cielo libre, en algunas se veían los tres arquitectos trabajando en otras discutiendo y en una corriendo en motos de arena y trajes espaciales a través de los cráteres de Marte.

La última empezaba con fanfarrias tatareadas mientras la cámara enfocaba y se abría para mostrar una estructura de fierros azules que abrasaba grandes paneles fucsia oscuro con ventanas puestas en diagonal hacia el suelo para que el sol no les llegara de frente, llevaba los pilares a la vista de color verde oscuro, con dos pisos el primer piso tenia dos alas a los costados de la sala principal. El techo terminaba en los tres lados de diferente tamaño de una pirámide que no se tocaban entre si, los dos menores eran de vidrio y el mas grande les hacia sombra colando la luz que entraba al edificio. Por dentro se dividía entre libreros, salas de lectura, computadores, mesas y mesones de referencia pero el techo y la luz indirecta dominaba el espacio del primer y segundo piso que hacia una c alrededor de la pirámide y dejaba las escaleras justo debajo.

.-Te faltan los puros libros- le dijo Duo a un asombrado Miliardo antes de que Noin le diera un gran abrazo y un beso de felicitación, los amigos de Duo se pusieron rápidamente a la fila pero solo obtuvieron un estrechon de mano de Miliardo.

Cuando termino la proyección Miliardo puso las tres fotos de la biblioteca en el pizarrón, dos desde fuera y una del interior, tomo el CD y se lo entrego a Heero

.-Buenas noches- dijo, Heero cabeceo y guardo el CD en la chaqueta, respiro profundo antes de maldecir otra vez la muerte de Duo en silencio y volver a trabajar en las trasmisiones codificadas. Los Gatos iban a ser detenidos y castigados.

En el hotel Hayatt de Paris Quatre Raberba Winner estaba sentado muy quieto bajo la luna después de haber pasado toda la tarde reunido con Bilma Mayer, su contacto en Os Vis. La empresa tenía capital invertido en el área de desarrollo de Wei así como en otras 20 compañías, y sus negocios en L2 respondían a una buena oportunidad comercial y se mostraron dispuestos a colaborar hasta donde no afectara su reputación ni pusiera en peligro a sus empleados. En estos momentos Os Vis tiene el 35 del total de acciones que maneja el Sindicato, Bilma además le aseguro que Yi, el representante de Os Vis con el sindicato podía conseguir una reunión para la Preventer pero eso era todo lo que estaban dispuestos a hacer sin una orden legal.

Después de la reunión Quatre y Bilma cenaron y Quatre no resistió la tentación de meterse en su cama, Bilma era una bonita colorina pero Quatre no había querido arriesgar una agradable relación de negocios con placer, hasta ahora, pero toda esta situación con los gatos y el regreso de Trowa… sobre todo el regreso de Trowa lo había desequilibrado y empezaba a doler. En cuanto pudo se vistió se despidió y corrió a esconderse a su hotel, prendió la computadora y trato de trabajar pero había algo extraño en la habitación una sensación confortable pero molesta por extraña, salio al balcón e intento concentrarse hasta que lo entendió. No estaba solo.

Los otros pilotos estaban despiertos esa noche, su corazón se había salido de control y se enfocaba donde estaban sus pensamientos. Los demás eran bastante buenos escondiendo sus emociones y debían estar muy concentrados en ellas para que las recibiera libremente. Pero estaba muy cansado para lidiar con eso ahora, sentía que no había dormido en años e intentaba ignorar las presencias en su habitación cuando una inmensa sensación de perdida lo invadió y lo rodeo al mismo tiempo, sofocándolo.

.- ¡Maldita sea la muerte de Duo!- grito a la luna- Se van a arrepentir, van a pagar la esperanza que me quitaron- "Heero" pensó y sonrió con rabia al pensar en el hijo de puta que Duo podía ser cuando quería, cegándose al amor que Heero sentía por él y el inmenso esfuerzo que hacia por pasar tiempo en Chicago.

.-Así debe ser- dijo extrañado. Wufei estaba absolutamente en paz, su confusión y miedo habían desaparecido de repente- Y esta bien- La sensación de paz se alejo despacio hasta que Quatre solo pudo anticiparla. Conocía esa sensación, aunque nunca antes había sido tan completa, Wufei esta meditando.

Él lo intento muchas veces y Wufei siempre estuvo dispuesto a ayudarlo mientras no distrajera sus propias meditaciones, pero siempre acababa pensando demasiado. Podía verlo sentado en la azotea, con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo centrado tratando de guiarlo a un estado de mayor espiritualidad, mientras Duo dormía placidamente en la hamaca. Quatre se rió y se estiro, dormir parecía tan buena idea.

Guardo la computadora y comenzó a desvestirse frente al espejo e inevitablemente sus ojos se clavaron en el tatuaje que Duo había hecho a la altura del corazón, mientras los dos se escondían de Oz durante la guerra, era un pequeño corazón rojo con el número 04 en el centro y alas azul bebe rodeándolo. Cerró los ojos para ver la imagen de los dos sentados bajo el sol del amanecer con nada mas que arena alrededor, "_Así no te vas a olvidar Quatre Raberba Winner" _había susurrado el 02. A Trowa le gustaba pasar despacio los dedos por sobre el tatuaje, cubrirlo con la mano antes de… ¡A! Se dejo caer en la cama y cerró los ojos el corazón le latía muy rápido ¡Todo esto es culpa de Duo!

Cuando Duo decidió estudiar en Chicago a Quatre le pareció una buena idea y se inscribió en la misma universidad para estudiar economía y administración de recursos, siguió trabajando en las empresas Winner pero tuvo que renunciar a la Preventer. Arrendó un departamento abajo del que Wufei y Duo compartían y rápidamente fue parte de nutrido grupo de amigos y conocidos, quisiera o no. La primera vez que Duo lo invito a bailar con unos compañeros él se excuso con una tarea, se sentía estupidamente tímido rodeado de gente normal, pero un poco mas tarde de las 12:00 Duo lo llamo "Quatre por favor ven" y fue tal la carga de angustia que golpeo sus sentidos que en quince minutos estaba en el bar con la pistola en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora listo para lo peor. Cuando una mano lo toco por atrás se dio vuelta y se encontró con Duo que lo veía curioso.

.-Quat que bueno que llegaste, te estaba esperando ve…-

.- ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto tratando de tranquilizar su respiración. Duo se rió.

.-Un poco ebrio pero bien, tú por otro lado estas pálido amigo. No te dije que quedarte encerrado no te iba a hacer bien-

.- ¡La! Lo que no me hace… ¡Me asustaste Duo! Creí que algo te había pasado- Duo se rasco la mejilla y sonrió al piso.

.-Lo siento Quat pero si no estarías durmiendo solo en casa. OK ¡OK! ya entendí, tu empatia no es un juguete pero ya que estas aquí, cambia la cara y ven a conocer a unos amigos- Duo lo arrastro a una mesa y él se había olvidado de su timidez.

Quatre se rindió a la calida sensación que empezaba a rodearlo y se rió Duo era un bastardo cuando quería pero jamás renunciaría a esos dos años en Chicago aunque ahora dolieran. Wufei trabajaba en la base de la luna un mes por dos semanas libres en que venia a casa a curar sus heridas y descansar, en esas semanas se sumaba a su rutina, y los dos se acostumbraron a pasar tiempo con los nuevos amigos de Duo. Una tarde en que Wufei y él volvían de un museo se encontraron a Heero sentado en la escalera con una maleta al lado suyo esperando a Duo, esa fue la primera vez que a Quatre se le ocurrió que Heero y Duo podrían ser amantes¿desde cuando? pensó mientras revolvía su te y miraba en silencio a Heero que tomaba una cerveza.

.-Casi desde el principio, unas semanas después del desastre de la base Edwars-

.- ¿Qué?- pregunto Quatre reenfocando su atención en los ojos burlones de Heero

.-Duo y yo-

.- ¿Son pareja?- Los ojos de Heero volaron hacia Wufei y volvieron al frente.

.-Depende de Duo-

Cuando Duo llego dos horas mas tarde mojado hasta las orejas, exhausto y con tres pizzas para la cena, sonrió al ver a Heero dejo dos pizzas y subió con él a su departamento. Vivieron juntos por dos años hasta, que Duo lo echó sin derecho a replica.

Quatre bostezo, pero una extraña ansiedad se apodero de él ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Trowa? Se llevo la mano al corazón, la ansiedad era del 03 pero el dolor que sentía era suyo, había necesitado de toda su fuerza para separarse de Trowa y su corazón todavía no lo aceptaba. No termino la carrera en Chicago, cuando llevaba dos años le ofrecieron un puesto en el ministerio de recursos, él acepto, se traslado a la universidad de Sank abandonando la vida que amaba y empezó a quedarse solo. Mientras estaba Sank Heero solo tenia tiempo para el trabajo y al primer minuto libre volaba a Chicago, así que aparte de un par de almuerzos a la semana no lo veía hasta que sus agendas se cruzaban, Duo evitaba Sank como a la plaga pero de vez en cuando se aparecía con Wufei después de alguna misión camino a casa y se quedaban un día o dos y a Trowa lo veía cada vez menos.

Después de la guerra Trowa había buscado una vida en paz y se había alejado de él, Quatre se hizo a la idea, se enterró en el trabajo y se conformo con saber que estaba feliz y que algo de cariño debía tenerle, pero durante los segundos parlamentos generales, después de una pelea con Duo por el destino de L2 se refugio en sus brazos y envuelto por el calor de Trowa se olvido del miedo al futuro, a sus responsabilidades y a sí mismo.

.-Te quiero Trowa- había murmurado sin pensarlo. Los brazos a su alrededor se tensaron y Quatre quiso arrancar.

.-Ya se- Los ojos de Trowa acariciaron su rostro antes de besarlo. Quatre se perdió en el beso y mando al diablo todo lo que le alejara del 03.

Mientras vivió en Chicago, Trowa llegaba de visita y se quedaba con él cada vez que el circo le daba tiempo y la Preventer no se interponía, ese tiempo para Quatre era el cielo. Cuando estaban separados temía que a Trowa la convivencia le pareciera asfixiante y a ratos odiaba a Wufei que sabía acompañarlo, a Heero con quien mantenía un mudo entendimiento y a Duo que parecía conocerlo mejor que él, pero sus ratos a solas anulaban todas esas dudas, en los momentos juntos y aislados del mundo se pertenecían y todo era perfecto. Esos momentos empezaron a desaparecer en el minuto en que llego a Sank.

Cada vez más, tenía la impresión de que Trowa no era feliz con él y cuando tomaba una decisión dura sentía el juicio de esos ojos y se incomodaba frente a su mirada directa, como si hubiera algo que le avergonzara compartir con su amante. Los silencios serenos de Trowa se volvieron opresivos y su toque perdió suavidad, pero Quatre vivía con la esperanza de volver a sentir sosiego y calor en la compañía del 03, el calor que para entonces solo sentía cuando sus dedos acariciaban el tatuaje de su corazón. Pero lo amaba y habría seguido viviendo de esperanza y recuerdos a su lado si hubiera podido.

Antes de dormirse, agradeció de nuevo no haber tenido que ir a Chicago con Wufei y Trowa, cerró los ojos y suspiro exhausto, su mano fue a sujetar una caricia cerca de su corazón.

Wufei y Trowa llegaron a Chicago el jueves al medio día y fueron directo al departamento de Duo, el barrio era casi el mismo y el edificio estaba igual. Después de la muerte de Duo Heero compro el departamento y nunca volvió así que estaba todo cubierto de polvo y olía a encierro.

Una de las paredes del living comedor estaba cubiertas con planos, croquis y dibujos, enfrentando al balcón había una repisa hasta el techo con libros, fotos y masetas y al lado del ventanal una caricatura de Wufei que decía "Baka, no dibujes aquí", la pared de la puerta se veía muy sucia con un mapamundi en relieve con cinco banderitas y millones de alfileres. La mesa de centro era baja, estaba entre la tele y la radio y un sillón con millones de cojines que siempre terminaban en el suelo. La cocina era un absoluto desastre y en el baño todavía había toallas tiradas. Junto al pasillo un Pinball que Duo había reparado y había enviciado a Wufei. Por el pasillo estaba la pieza de Heero y Duo, la pieza de Wufei y al final un espacio gigantesco que usaban como estudio, la parte de mas arriba era un encintado de ventanas y tenia un traga luz. Una pared era de Duo y las otras dos de la Preventer. Tenía una mesa de dibujo y un escritorio gigante enfrentados.

.-Nos vemos a las 24:00 en el POKER- dijo Wufei entregándole un libro de cuero a Trowa quien lo recibió y salio por la puerta.

Era mejor así, Trowa era bueno con las interrogaciones conocía a las personas y hacia las preguntas correctas y Wufei podía sobreponerse a lo oscuro y quieto que se veía el lugar. La primera vez que Duo le hablo de compartir el departamento volvían a la Tierra después de un trabajo de decomición de armas

.-Wu estaba pensando…-

.- ¿Y te dolió?-

.-Un poco. Arrendé un departamento y como tú estás estacionado en la luna, estaba pensando que cuando tengas libre podrías irte para allá y compartimos la renta, algo así como dos tercios yo y un tercio tú. Tiene hasta azotea techada para que puedas meditar y todo eso-

.-En Chicago- Afirmo Wufei con una ceja alzada deteniendo su lectura,

.-No en Marte ¡Claro que en Chicago!- silencio de Wufei y Duo rodó los ojos- Piénsalo-

.-No es una buena idea pero acepto- Duo sonrió y se recargo en el asiento.

.-Cool-

Al principio de la guerra ni siquiera habría considerado un trato con Duo mucho menos una amistad. Los demás pilotos contaban con su respeto, aunque pensaba que Quatre era algo inocente todavía, a Duo simplemente no lo entendía y no confiaba en él lo creía irresponsable, descuidado e irrespetuoso por pelear en la guerra vestido de ministro católico, lo confundía en extremo que la opinión de los otros pilotos fuera tan distinta a la suya, de Heero especialmente, y el tiempo que paso con él atrapado en la luna solo lo confundió mas. Jamás hubiera pensado que Duo lo iba a ayudar a recuperar su centro, no fue nada grande ni revelador, no realmente, solo la pequeña brisa que acompaña el camino.

Wufei cerró los ojos y recordó como se movía a lo largo de una sala en el Peacemilion, dirigiendo la espada con precisión buscando equilibrio y regulando su respiración en perfecto control de su cuerpo, llevaba dos días ahí. Quatre le había dado la bienvenida y los otros habían reconocido su presencia y respetado su soledad, hasta el momento en que Duo entro interrumpiendo su concentración.

.-Hola Wu- El chino no lo miro, ni se detuvo.

.-Mi nombre es Wufei, Maxwell y te referirás a mí como Chang o 05-

.-OK, Chang o 05. ¿Has visto a Heero? Estábamos pasando el rato pero creo que se enojo por algo que dije porque se levanto y se fue sin un "hn" siquiera y no lo he podido encont...-

.-No lo he visto- Corto Wufei.

.-En fin ya aparecerá, oye ¿Qué estas haciendo?- Sin que Wufei lo escuchara Duo se había parado atrás de él y seguía sus pasos.

.-No lo entenderías- El 05 miro con impaciencia a Duo que lejos de incomodarse sonrió.

.-Bueno, pero creo que lo que no entendería también se puede hacer con estas dagas- Dijo tomando dos de las dagas que Wufei había dejado en el suelo junto a la pared, el tono era duro y los ojos también- ¿Te atreves 05?-

.-Sal de aquí- Wufei apretó los puños para controlar los deseos de matar a semejante estupido por pensar que su entrenamiento era un juego.

Pero cuando se daba vuelta, vio por el rabillo del ojo como Duo atacaba con la daga de la mano izquierda dirigiéndose a su hombro, Wufei alcanzo a saltar a tiempo y se alejo a la otra punta de la sala, Duo no perdió tiempo y lo siguió dando rápidas estocadas al cuerpo que Wufei esquivo hasta que logro tomar las otras dos dagas, miro al 02 que había retrocedió a la mitad de la sala y estaba en posición de guardia, con la daga izquierda protegiendo el pecho y la hoja derecha apoyada en el antebrazo a la altura de la cintura.

.-Buenos cuchillos ¿Cómo están los tuyos?-

Como respuesta Wufei se lanzo al ataque no le gustaban las dagas le obligaban a llegar muy cerca del oponente, el movimiento era mas inmediato y no daban espacio a errores o el daño podía ser grave, sin embargo eso no era una preocupación con Duo Maxwell. El 02 era rápido y certero, Wufei noto que usaba la derecha como escudo pero solo porque no quería hacer daño, ambos buscaban desarmar y los ataque no iban a los órganos. En un difícil movimiento logro quitarle la daga izquierda que voló por el suelo, Duo bajo los brazos y antes de poder detenerse le hizo un pequeño corte en el codo. Dejo caer los brazos avergonzado.

.-Lo siento- Dijo mirándolo sin levantar la cabeza. Duo se río

.-Es un rasguño, esas cosas pasan-

.-No me pasan a mí- Duo sonrió y se hundió de hombros.

.-Como digas- Se dio media vuelta pero no llego a la puerta - Oye Wu- Wufei giro el cuello.

.-Sentí mucho la destrucción de L5- el tono de voz era serio, triste y casi dulce, Wufei enderezo el cuerpo hacia él- Si hubiera sido L2, una momentánea perdida de control seria el menor de mis problemas- Wufei cabeceo.

.-Ven mañana y quizás logres aprender algo- dijo cuando Duo salía por la puerta y lo escucho reírse antes de cerrarla.

Siguieron practicando con las dagas después de la guerra, Hilde casi se infarto una vez que los vio peleando entre chatarra en L2, en los meses que Duo vivió con ella después de la revolución de Marimeia y cuando peleaban en la azotea de este edificio la gente de los edificios vecinos se reunían a verlos. Wufei termino con las fotografías y el registro de la casa a las 20:15, lo mas difícil había sido la pieza de Duo pero estaba hecho, ahora solo faltaba analizar los datos y revisar la computadora y eso lo iban a hacer en el hotel, miro una ultima vez la casa no quedaba nada suyo ahí o de Heero, cuando Duo los echo fue drástico. Al menos a él le pidió que fuera por sus cosas, las de Heero las mando por mensajería de Preventer para no verlo. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y camino al hotel para mandar todo el material a la Preventer, faltaban cuatro horas para ver a Trowa en el POKER donde una vez se gano un dragón.

Wufei camino al hotel pensando en una calida mañana en que él y Heero habían salido a correr, Heero había notado en cuanto salieron el dragón de líneas verdes y negras que le serpenteaba en el brazo unos 5 dedos desde el hombro

.-Duo lo hizo- Le había comentado a Heero mientras subían la escalera con pan de la mañana.

.- ¿Por que?- Heero se veía francamente confundido.

.-Me lo gane- Wufei sonrió de lado sin que Heero lo viera convencido de que el tema no le interesaría a Heero Yui, se equivoco. Encontraron a Duo en bóxer y camiseta sentado a la mesa, tenía el pelo atado en un nudo atrás de la cabeza mientras tomaba café. Les sonrió.

.- ¿Cómo consigo un tatuaje?- Soltó Heero y la expresión de Duo cambio a una de total confusión.

.- ¿Qué?- Pregunto mirando de Heero a Wufei quien se veía tan confundido como él

.-Quatre y Wufei tienen tatuajes, yo quiero uno- El entendimiento llego a Duo.

.-Heero no puedo llegar y hacerte un tatuaje, en L2 no son adornos son personales y tienen significados- Heero asintió lento y se apoyo en la puerta mientras Wufei se servia un te.

.-Eso pensé, pero hiciste el de Quatre como recuerdo y el de Wufei como premio, son motivos diferentes. Los haces cuando quieres- Duo pensó un momento.

.-No realmente, los dos son testimonios- Wufei lo miro, esto se estaba poniendo interesante- El de Wufei lo hice para que no se olvide del día en que hizo un striptis en la barra del POKER-

.- ¿En serio?- Heero alzo una ceja e intercambio una mirada divertida con Duo cuando el chino enrojeció fuertemente y miro muy interesado en su te.

.-Es un recuerdo de un instante de atrevimiento, un signo de triunfo sobre su orgullo, además la forma del dragón esta unida a su familia que es donde descansa su fe- Wufei se toco el brazo sorprendido- El de Quatre lo hice porque lo va a necesitar cuando se olvide de quien era en el desierto, para que se acuerde de su fe-

.- ¿Hablas de religión?- le pregunto Wufei

.-No tiene que ver con religión o no completamente, es algo en que confías como en la gravedad. Tu fe te define porque determina tu perspectiva y dirige tus acciones, tú crees en la perfección de la razón y actúas alrededor de sus leyes- dijo mirando a Heero y después a Wufei- No estoy seguro en que crees tú pero pienso que esta enfocada en ti mismo y lo que te han enseñado. La fe de Quatre durante la guerra estaba en la bondad natural del hombre, y en el desierto pensé que cuando se diera cuenta de que puede funcionar al revés y que todos son en el fondo malos también iba a cambiar, por eso hice el tatuaje, por el Quatre del desierto. ¡Que tontera!- termino riéndose. Pero ni Heero ni Wufei se reían.

.- ¿Y tu en que crees Duo?- Pregunto Heero sentándose a su lado, moviéndole el pelo

.-Hmmm… ¡Ya se! Creo en la posibilidad de lo imposible- Se rió denuevo- Como sea tengo una gran idea para un tatuaje Heero, pero no te va a gustar-

.-Hn- Gruño peligrosamente Heero.

Wufei suspiro sentado en la cama del hotel mientras mandaba le información a la Preventer, aquel día había salido arrancando del comedor como cada vez que Duo ponía esa dulce sonrisa maliciosa, que todos temían y que, por alguna razón, Heero adoraba.

La posibilidad de lo imposible, viejos dudas lo asaltaron camino al bar, que pasa si todo esto estaba mal, que pasa si se les salía de las manos "_No hay premio sin riesgo" _dicen, pero el riesgo no era solo de ellos y Wufei tenia miedo de estar haciendo daño. Entro al POKER y vio a Trowa. Queria distraerse trabajando pero el 03 estaba más ensimismado que nunca y totalmente distraído. De repente Trowa se paro se despidió y voló por la puerta Desconcertado Wufei salio del bar con rumbo al hotel y sus pasos lo dirigieron solos hasta la azotea de edificio de Duo, todo estaba igual que antes se sentó en el piso y empezó a meditar. La posibilidad de lo imposible. Las cosas cayeron lentamente en su lugar, lo imposible era la única elección aceptable.

A las 23:40 en punto Trowa llego al POKER, no le sorprendió que el barman todavía se acordara de él. Ya durante la guerra disfrutaba tomar fotos aunque nunca las revelaba y en sus visitas a Chicago Duo se conseguía una noche las llaves del taller de fotografía y lo acompañaba a revelar todos los rollos que tuviera, mas tarde pasaban al bar y empezaban a tomar lo mismo para ver quien caía primero. Heero siempre pensó que era una idiotez, Quatre prefería no hacerlo y Wufei no quería arriesgar su dignidad, claro que nada tenia que ver que los tres se murieran por la mitad. Nunca hubo un ganador definitivo y era raro que alguno de los dos se embriagara, pero había un placer culpable en ser un completo cretino por un rato que siempre le agrado.

Disfrutaba esas visitas a Chicago, disfrutaba estar con Quatre y hundirse en la suavidad de su compañía. Pero Trowa nunca había terminado de creerse esa vida y nunca logro rendirse a ese amor que Quatre tan libremente le daba, porque si había algo que sabía es que al final todo se destruía cuando mas seguro te sentías. Pensaba en esos años de paz como la calma antes de la tormenta, y tal como lo había esperado, la tormenta vino de Duo Maxwell.

Trowa se había dado cuenta hace tiempo que Duo iba ser el primero en irse, paresia pensar en veinte niveles distintos al mismo tiempo y como él, vivía esperando que las cosas se destruyeran, aunque no lo aceptaba como inevitable y peleaba siempre con todas sus fuerzas. Una vez el 02 le dijo que tenía que encontrar algo que le importara a él, más allá de Quatre algo suyo. Trowa había levantado una ceja y el 02 sonrió, apoyando la cabeza sobre el brazo en la barra.

-TRO, se que crees que nada dura pero en verdad las cosas se conservan en una forma diferente. Ley de la física, todo es carbón- Trowa dejo salir un suspiro ¿cuantos tragos tendría Duo encima esa noche?

Quatre tiene en el pecho un tatuaje que Duo hizo una vez durante la guerra y a él le parecía el mas fiel testimonio de lo que Quatre era, siempre con el corazón a la vista y al alcance, cuando el tiempo llego fue testigo de como ese corazón lentamente se endurecía y el Quatre que conocía amenazaba con desaparecer, sacrificado su generosidad de espíritu por otros. Pero todavía estaba ahí, refugiado entre ellos, los únicos en que Quatre confiaba, sin tener que protegerlos ni cuidarse de ellos. Él quería salvar al ángel que amaba pero sabia que hacerlo estaba fuera de su alcance. Así que se rindió a lo inevitable y decidió disfrutar la presencia de Quatre a su lado mientras pudo.

Hace algunos meses despertó ebrio en una playa cerca de su universidad, y al tratar de recordar como había llegado ahí la ultima conversación que tuvo con Duo lo golpeo como un yunque y decidió volver para pelear la batalla que abandono, pero todavía sentía algo en la punta de la lengua que no lograba alcanzar.

Trowa fue el ultimo en ver a Duo antes del accidente, un día en que lo convenció de beber algo y hablar. Esa última salida es increíblemente borrosa, porque él ya tenía ventaja cuando llegaron al bar. Duo no quería escuchar disculpas y su actitud fue siempre agresiva, pero en algún momento de la noche lograron hablar sin problemas.

.-Agarra al maldito y golpéalo hasta que entienda que su lugar es contigo y si de verdad cambio tanto, agárralo y golpéalo igual, Tro ¡pero por idiota!- Trowa lo miro en silencio y Duo perdió la paciencia.

.-Pelea y gana Tro si crees que vale la pena el esfuerzo, pelea y gana…- Y eso era todo.

Wufei llego a las 24: 02 y empezaron a revisar las declaraciones, Trowa había pasado todo el día buscando indicios de lo gatos en Chicago y aunque había encontrado evidencia de que habían estado relacionados con el accidente no habían dejado rastro que seguir, eran organizados e increíblemente silenciosos. Invisibles como Duo podía ser.

En algún momento de las borracheras, Duo siempre se explayaba acerca de cómo Heero era lo único que quería para él en el mundo y Heero no lo había visto. Le había costado mucho buscar a Duo en Chicago como algo más que un amigo porque pensaba que Duo no lo amaba, Heero ¡…! Las imágenes que aparecieron de repente empujándose unas a otras arrastraban palabras olvidadas.

.-Pelea y gana Tro si crees que vale la pena el esfuerzo, pelea y gana. Eso voy a hacer yo-

.- ¿Vas a llamar a Heero?-

.-No tiene nada que ver con Heero, ya no de cualquier modo. Voy a irme por un tiempo-

.- ¿…?-

.-Me estoy despidiendo, cuando vuelva quizás pueda hablar con los otros de nuevo, por ahora no quiero…Trowa…concéntrate, necesito un favor- En un solo movimiento Trowa se puso de pie, tomo todo lo que estaba en la mesa y se lo puso a Wufei en las manos.

.-Wufei me tengo que ir- Wufei lo miro con una ceja alzada pero no tenia tiempo de explicar y sin pensarlo dos veces salio corriendo del bar.

Trowa tardo diez minutos en llegar al centro del parque donde solían correr, parado junto a una vieja fuente miro al rededor. "¿Dónde esta? La deje por aquí ¿Dónde?"

Después de la reunión del miércoles a Relena se le ocurrió una idea de la nada, y al enterarse de la reacción de Heero ante la escultura de Vania Bell se encerró en su oficina a hacer llamadas, no fue hasta la madrugada del jueves que Dorothy se decidió a interrumpirla y la encontró la sentada furiosa en su escritorio.

.- Esto se acabo Dorothy, si tengo que volar el Vaticano voy a conseguir esa información- Dorothy se sentó fastidiada frente al escritorio.

.-¿Exactamente, qué pretendes Relena?- pregunto y fue ignorada en favor del teléfono que sonó junto a ella, y Relena se apresuro a contestar en su tono más dócil.

.-Lo tengo- Dijo sonriendo tras colgar, decidida ordeno preparar su avión y mando a llamar a Sabrina Doglas. Sabrina era una chica de largo y fino pelo castaño rojizo y una de las más capaces clones de Relena pero también de las mas extrañas, tanto así que había sido la autora de una sesión espiritista en que "Se habían comunicado con el espíritu de Duo Maxwell" para pedirle paz para los vivos, Dorothy todavía agradecía a su suerte que Heero no se hubiese enterado de esa estupidez. Relena le dio la pauta de los siguientes consejos y la dejo como su representante.

A las 9:00 de la mañana del día jueves aterrizaron en Sevilla España, ahí alquilaron un auto y a las 11:00 de la tarde estaban llegando a un pueblo llamado San Lorenzo pero lo que casi infarto a Dorothy fue ver a Relena entrar en la iglesia y esperar su turno en el confesionario.

.-Voy a conseguir información acerca de esos niños Dorothy. Tenias razón no hay registros ni actas de la iglesia Maxwell, todo se quemo en el ataque y se perdió en la guerra, pero el ministro de esta iglesia era amigo del padre Maxwell y mantenían correspondencia, me negó la ayuda cuando lo llamé pero yo se que puedo convencerlo-

.-Relena no es una buena idea, no sabes nada de la religión católica, solo lo vas a ofender, déjame hablar a mí quizás yo…- Pero en eso llego el turno de Relena, que entro al confesionario dejando a Dorothy pálida como un papel sentada en la iglesia.

Dentro del confesionario Relena respiro profundo y decidió que la honestidad era la única oportunidad que tenia de conseguir ayuda y empezó a hablar.

.-Perdóneme padre porque he pecado-

.-Háblame hija mía- Respondió una voz ronca.

.-Tengo una posición de influencia, y a lo largo de los años he tenido que tomar muchas decisiones injustas para prevenir males futuros, pero aunque persigan mi conciencia no es ese mi pecado ni me arrepiento de ellas. Hace poco menos de cuatro años fui la causa de un profundo daño a mis amigos, y lo hice con conciencia y esperanza. Cuando tenía 15 años conocí a un joven que se transformo en el segundo en mi príncipe e hice mi misión salvarlo para mi, aprendí mucho de él y creo que el aprendió de mi, pero no era yo a quien el quería a su lado- Relena guardo silencio al darse cuenta que estaba llorando.

.-Sigue hija mía-. Relena tomo aire, no esperaba que doliera tanto después de tanto tiempo.

.-Acepte su decisión pero seguí esperando que su corazón cambiara, me convencí de que aunque no estaba conmigo yo era la persona más importante en su vida y me dedique a buscar pequeños detalles que me respaldaran, y esperaba que al final Heero se diera cuenta. Él trabajaba en ese tiempo en la preventer ahora esta en el ministerio de defensa y fue un piloto Gundam. Entonces la Preventer perseguía a un traficante de heroína 032. Escogieron para su captura una semana en que él y su familia fueron de vacaciones a una casa de playa que tenían en Canelillo. El 02, tomo el lugar del chofer y el 03 ya trabajaba en su cuerpo de guardaespaldas. No supimos hasta que nos reunimos con el 02 y el 03 que el traficante también era pedofilo- Relena había adoptado un tono monótono y distanciado. Los nombres de los pilotos eran confidenciales y aunque sabia que todo lo que decía era secreto de confesión se sentía incomoda al hablar de ellos.

.-El hombre fue detenido y aun no veo el daño del que hablas excepto hacia ti misma- La consoló el padre y Relena no pudo evitar reírse. No, hasta ese punto no era dañina solo molesta.

.-El 03 detuvo a una joven llamada Miriam antes de que lograra matar a nuestro blanco, el hombre no la entrego a la policía sino que la encerró en sus habitaciones, y más tarde la llevo con él a Canelillo. 02 y 03 averiguaron que Miriam y su hermano fueron juguetes del blanco hasta que escaparon pero para entonces los dos eran drogadictos y estaban perdidos, además no eran los únicos. El 02 supo que la esposa temía por sus hijos cuando le ordeno que no los dejara nunca solos con su papá, según ella para no irritarlo, entonces él rompió su cubierta. La mujer le hablo y le entrego pruebas de todo, le dijo que ella no podía irse y no sabía con quien hablar, el maldito no permitía que alejara a los niños y ella veía como los miraba y estaba aterrada. Cuando lo atrapamos teníamos pruebas para encerrarlo de porvida pero esa nunca fue nuestra intención- Relena se miro las manos avergonzada

.-El blanco tenia la confianza de personas que planeaban impulsar un conflicto armado en la zona Africana por recursos y territorio, y fuimos por él para llegar a ellos. La justicia había aprobado un trato cuando pensábamos que solo era traficante y por un bien mayor el 04 y yo decidimos guardar los cargos de pedofilia como información confidencial de Preventer, era nuestro caso y nuestra dedición-

.-¿Qué?- Pregunto el padre asombrado- ¿pueden hacer eso?- Relena se acomodo un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

.-Si. Todos los que tuvieron contacto con la información eran altos oficiales de Preventer, el 05 dirigía las comunicaciones y el 01 planeo el ataque, todo quedo en familia. El hombre quedaría bajo la supervisión constante de la Preventer con un guardia permanente asignado y todos iban a guardar silencio, el único problema era el 02 porque le prometió a la mujer alejar a los niños del padre y él nunca rompía una promesa, todos sabíamos que él iba a llevar este asunto hasta las ultimas consecuencias, así que no le dijimos. El 04 y yo decidimos, no, yo decidí mentirle- Relena cerro los ojos y apretó los puños.

.-Era un amigo muy querido de los otros pilotos y yo les ordene ocultarle información, porque era necesario y porque el 02 era el amor de Heero. Heero guardo el secreto y para mi fue otra prueba de que tenia razón y de que era yo a quien él amaba, que yo era mas importante en su vida y que siempre que tenia que escoger me escogía a mi sin darse cuenta. Se que fui una horrible persona, pero además me convencí de que era lo mejor para todos, antes de que pregunte, no pensé en los niños que quedaban a su suerte y no, no pensaba delatar a Heero, quería que él se diera cuenta solo. Hasta el día de hoy no se como el 02 se entero- Relena sentía el corazón en los oídos y lloraba de vergüenza

.-Pasaron unos tres meses, Heero preparaba todo para salir en un mes de vacaciones y acompañar al 02 en un proyecto en Marte, cuando la comandante Une llamo para informar que el 02 había sido arrestado en Roma por invasión de propiedad, asalto y rapto. En el minuto que supo del trato con el traficante se metió en la casa, saco a la mujer y los niños y los escondió en las naves de los Sweepers y cuando se quedo solo con él hombre le dio una paliza. Estuvo preso una semana y solo recibió al 03 para decirle "no se metan", el hombre no presento cargos y le dio el divorcio a su mujer y el día que lo soltaron el 02 le entrego un disco, no se con que lo habrá amenazado para asustarlo tanto- Relena tomo un momento.

.-Una escolta lo transporto a la Preventer donde nosotros lo esperábamos y cuando llego estaba furioso dijo que no quería tener nada que ver con ninguno de nosotros, renuncio a la Preventer y se largo- Relena levanto la cabeza y se acerco al padre

.-Yo estaba feliz señor "Esto es" pensaba "ahora Heero tiene que entender que solo yo lo amo de verdad". Heero es muy bueno controlándose pero desde el primer minuto el 02 lo desequilibro, ahora puedo ver eso igual que ahora se que fue la frustración y la rabia lo que lo empujo a mi cama. Lo supe en el segundo en que me toco pero había estado esperando tanto por él que no me importo que estar con migo no lo hiciera feliz. El 02 les dio la espalda a todos, se que el 03, 04 y 05 intentaron retomar lasos con él pero no pudieron y no tuvieron tiempo, porque el 02 murió 7 meses después. Todos ellos sufren su falta y es culpa mía, Heero no ha tenido un segundo de alegría desde esa última vez en que lo vio y no quiero ni pensar en lo que el 02 habrá sentido-

.-Hija aunque tus acciones fueron inmaduras y terriblemente egoístas no pretendías causar daño y el tiempo te ha dado sabiduría para ver y arrepentirte de tu compartimiento, no puedo imponerte mayor castigo que la culpa que has sentido, perdónate he intenta dar consuelo, porque la pena de tus amigos viene de la ausencia y eso es algo que tú no puedes reparar- Relena sonrió y se enderezó en la silla

.-Si puedo, la muerte de Duo Maxwell no fue un accidente- El padre guardo silencio, se aclaro la garganta y Relena escucho como dejaba el confesionario.

Relena se paro de un salto y lo siguió, con un gesto detuvo a Dorothy y tomo al padre de un brazo. Era un hombre de unos 70 años pero alto y vital. Miro a Relena como a una niña malcriada.

.-Ya le dije ministro que no voy a ayudarla. Yo mismo siento mucho esta historia, esos niños fueron vida para mi amigo y su legado. Lamento que terminara así, pero no voy a compartir sus secretos para hacer mas daño. La venganza no les va a devolver lo que perdieron. Lo siento niña - Relena frunció el seño

.-No, pero la justicia quizás nos de paz- El cura la miro una eternidad y asintió

.-Acompáñeme por favor- Relena sonrió y le levanto el pulgar a Dorothy que cabeceo incrédula.

La mañana del domingo encontró a Une reunida con los mismos ilustres personajes del miércoles gritando en desorden sin escucharse unos a otros y no lo toleraba mas, llevaban una hora con lo mismo, era su culpa por involucrar políticos.

.-Es suficiente- dijo definitiva- Este punto no esta en discusión-

.-Bueno debería estarlo Une- hablo John Marcus, canciller de L2- . Si los pilotos no son capases de dirigirse con profesionalismo en este asunto, entonces no deberían estar involucrados y es obvio que esto es personal para ellos ¡Yuy ya ataco a una joven por el amor de Dios!-

.-Esta es una misión que requiere ir prácticamente a ciegas y no confió en otros agentes para llevarla a cavo. Yuy y Barton tienen amplia experiencia en este campo, me consta, por eso es que son ellos quienes van a entrar en L2-

.-Su capacidad no esta en discusión Une - opino Bruno Deepak- lo que nos preocupa es su estado emocional. Heero en todo el tiempo que te conozco nunca te vi perder el control de esa manera, esta misión puede ser incluso dañina para ustedes-Wufei bufo y Heero le dedico una despreciativa mirada.

.-La misión es primero- declaro y un silencio lleno la habitación.

.-Bien. Ahora que eso esta resuelto hablemos de lo importante. Miliardo que tienes-

.-Analice las cintas de la X-32, están organizados en una formación de espejo, al principio pensé que era estratégica pero al revisar las transmisiones de radio de nuestros movil suit, encontré escondida una señal extraña. Al amplificarla es estática evidencia de un campo magnético creado entre los suits rojo y negro, estoy bastante seguro que eso fue lo que anulo las defensas de la estación-

.-Eso no se puede hacer, no hay una fuente la carga no duraría- dijo Maria Luca, agente de segundo grado de investigación de la Preventer. Maria era una bonita rubia de ojos azules y conocida de los pilotos por haber sido una de las clones de Relena, para luego revelarse como genio físico.

.-En teoría no se puede, pienso que en la práctica lo lograron atreves de señales - respondió Miliardo- Es posible que también codifiquen sus comunicaciones con electricidad-

.-Rastree las trasmisiones por tres satélites distintos escondidas en la señales de televisión, pero el código no es el problema sino el tono. Hay una señal que las intersecta es esporádica y cambiante pero produce un efecto de resintonización, es como si mi voz cambiara a una frecuencia que solo oyen los perros pero con lenguaje digital- dijo Heero en lo que podría sonar como admiración- para traducirlas hay que buscar la frecuencia correcta y pueden ser miles-

.-Ok. Ministros su turno- dijo Une

.-Los ataques a Arfolis y Froxis han costado millones en retrasos y pérdidas pero hasta ahora no son de vida o muerte. Son empresas de producción secundaria y terciaria contratadas por muchas otras compañías en la tierra y las colonias, estos ataques nos perjudican a todos pero creo que están enfocados en desequilibrar las empresas en particular, no a un daño mayor- reporto Bruno Deepak

.-Conseguí una reunión con representantes de las tres juntas directivas por medio de Os Vis para el martes en L2 creo que podría ser una entrada diplomática al sindicato- informo Quatre Raberba Winner.

.-La Concord no solo provee a la Preventer, es un laboratorio con el que las empresas de recursos naturales y de energía tienen numerosos proyectos en desarrollo. Averiguamos que estos laboratorios antes de privatizarse eran de la Alianza y que es de donde salio la plaga de L2, aunque no se si tiene relación – dijo el ministro recursos naturales, Marsel Cruso

.-La tiene, conseguí unas cartas que escribió el padre Maxwell y todo termina y empieza por la plaga-dijo Relena evitando mirar a Heero revisando sus notas- El padre Maxwell cuenta como en 187 dc recibió en su iglesia unos niños: Ali, Mario, Maili, Bartolomé, Ann, Duo Rina y JJ, habla de ellos, sus costumbre…mmm…aquí _"…A veces me párese que estos niños han sido enviados para probar mi fe, ayer volví a hablar con Duo, el pequeño hablo de Dios y la plaga otra vez ¿Por qué semejante castigo? Cuando mire a las escaleras vi a Ann y Ali sentados mirándonos. Ann disfrutaba mi predicamento y mi confusión Ali me veía con serena curiosidad…" _creo que aquí hay un punto, escuchen "…_Cuando llegue al callejón vi a Duo clavar un cuchillo en la pierna del niño pero lo que me petrifico fue ver como lo giraba con una sonrisa al escucharlo gritar, saco el cuchillo y se levanto "Esta es una advertencia. Los gatos se acabaron cuando Solo murió, no vuelvan a buscarnos" dijo se dio media vuelta y se fue, no me atreví a revelar mi presencia. JJ me dijo que Solo murió en la plaga, que Duo no pudo salvarlo, pero que no importa porque se quedo con él" _No hay descripciones especificas si comentarios como los cristalinos ojos de Rina, el pelo dorado de Ann, la risa da Duo, que Bartolomé movía las orejas etc pero creo que puede ayudar- termino Relena

.-¿Bartolomé Harrys?- Pregunto Bufeeiel, Relena reviso sus notas y se hundió de hombros- Hay un sargento de anticrimen en la segunda de L2 que se llama Bartolomé Harrys y puede mover las orejas, lo conocí en un caso anterior, lo voy a llamar para que nos vea mañana en la base de L2- Une asintió y Dorothy murmuro un sarcástico "Increíble"

.-Muy bien. Yuy, Barton, buena suerte mañana-

Todos se pusieron de pie, después de revisar la información se decidió que Heero se infiltraría en el Sindicato y Trowa buscaría una entrada en los gatos, Quatre trataría directamente con el sindicato y Wufei iba a ser el contacto en la policía, Dorothy y Miliardo iban a manejar la inteligencia con todos los recursos de Preventer a su disposición.

Heero noto una incomodidad en Trowa y se demoro en salir, una vez solos Trowa dejo sobre la mesa la cruz de plata de Duo respiro profundo y hablo.

.-Duo me pidió que la guardara la misma noche que me hizo esto-Se quito la polera para mostrar un Yin-Yan en la espalda, pero el circulo terminaba y empezaba en flechas, en medio una cruz de fuego- Lo hizo para que sepan quien soy, o eso dijo. Creo que ya no estaba enojado y dudo mucho que los gatos lo hayan tomado por sorpresa- Heero tomo la cruz

.-Puedo quedarme con esto- Trowa asintió y Heero salio por la puerta.

Trowa se puso la polera y salio a la tarde del domingo, tomo la cámara y subió a su Jeep. El viento que tocaba su cara fue bienvenido mientras Trowa repetía la conversación de hace tres años en su cabeza.

-Me estoy despidiendo, cuando vuelva quizás pueda hablar con los otros de nuevo, por ahora no quiero…Trowa…concéntrate, necesito un favor- Duo se quito la cruz y la puso en su cuello- Por favor guárdala no puedo usarla y hacer lo que tengo que hacer. Las cosas están por cambiar Trowa, pero esta va a ser la ultima vez. Cuídala porque no importa lo que parezca Shinigami va a volver a buscarla- Dijo pensativamente - Tengo que hacerte un tatuaje Tro- añadió en una carcajada.

"¿Qué pretendías Duo?" se preguntaba Trowa, mientras volaba por el camino, una y otra vez.

_Continuara… _

**Notas**

**1**. Koneko es japonés para gatito, se que suena cursi pero igual, y "Wake ap" es ingles para despierta, la frase es "gatito despierta"

**2.** ¡Verdufte Yui! es Vete a la mierda Yui en alemán.

**3. **Schämst du dich nicht? Significa ¿No te da vergüenza?


	3. Un momento de Asombro

Los personajes de Gundam Wing, no son míos los tome prestados para esta historia, en este capitulo se hace referencia a Santuario que tampoco es mío.

¡Advertencia! Es un fic yaoi mas adelante. Por ahora la restricción es porque puede ponerse violento y no estoy segura de cual poner.

**La revolución de los gatos**

**3. Un momento de asombro**

"La primera vez que perdí el aliento fue el día en que vi un arco iris atrapado en una botella, estaba tan impresionado que no podía sacarle los ojos de encima y no podía pensar, el escenario puede cambiar pero todos deben recordar un momento en presencia de lo extraordinario. A medida que crecemos el mundo se hace mas pequeño, nuestra perspectiva cambia y el arco iris sale de la botella, los extremos se vuelven predecibles y con la perdida de la inocencia los momento de asombro son cada vez menos y mas sutiles. A mi, como a muchos la guerra me hizo cínico…"

El palacio de Sank resplandecía, antorchas iluminaban los caminos y los jardines y grandes montajes de colores adornaban los alrededores en la última noche de los Parlamentos Generales. Las delegaciones estaban repartidas en mesas circulares iluminadas por velas y frente a ellos hablaba Etien M. Renoir un joven de 26 años pelo corto azul eléctrico y ojos marrones que logro el honor de despedir esta noche al ganar el premio Novel por su obra "Santuario". Relena lo escuchaba intranquila, cuando leyó el libro se sintió incomoda en su propia piel la narración era violenta y descarnada y demostraba un obvio desprecio por las buenas intenciones y las "personas buenas" describiéndolas como hipócritas y traidoras _"La honestidad es el mayor embuste de todos"_, la frase no la dejaba en paz y temía que algo de eso se colara en sus palabras. Miro la pantalla gigante montada junto al escenario que mostraba imágenes de las premiaciones y la despedida de los estudiantes para despejarse y sonrió a su prometido que le sujetaba la mano, a él le encanto el libro dijo que reflejaba un alto grado de compasión y Relena le creyó.

Desde una de las estaciones de seguridad Trowa y Heero observaban la ceremonia mientras repasaban, otra vez, la situación en L2. En la reunión de la mañana marcaron en al hombre que peleaba contra Duo en las fotografías de Vania Bell con una alarma verde, si lo encontraban debían mantener vigilancia cerrada y notificar de inmediato a la Preventer. Blu y Pinki eran los corredores de apuestas y los contactos de los gatos con el exterior se mantenían legales y ubicadles pero en su posición, a simple vista, eran intocables sin despertar a la Corte de los Gatos y no era una buena idea un acercamiento directo. Trowa y Heero se iban a reunir con Bartolomé Harrys y Quatre la mañana del martes en el museo de arte contemporáneo y después cortarían comunicaciones con la Preventer y entre ellos por un máximo de 6 semanas infiltrándose en L2, Wufei había establecido contacto con la autoridad local y tenía expedientes de cinco años que estudiar.

"…Al principio te asombra la destrucción que vez en las noticias y los grados de crueldad de las historias que escuchas, por un segundo olvidas respirar y te congelas, pero a medida que las noticias se hacen mas seguidas te vuelves indiferente y cuando los ruidos de guerra llegan a tu puerta te refugias porque los estabas esperando. Aprendes a estar alerta solo porque sí, todo es posible pero ya nada es importante, estas anestesiado…"

Mientras jugaba ausentemente con la cruz, Heero estudiaba los perfiles de los gatos y a ratos intercambiaba opiniones con Trowa, ambos estaban sentados junto a los monitores, revisando los expedientes. El departamento de Chicago y la computadora de Duo estaban limpios, aunque ninguno esperaba encontrar algo, y Ann podía ser unas 20 mujeres distintas todas bajo vigilancia a distancia. No, el verdadero descubrimiento fueron las cartas del padre Maxwell.

Heero confiaba en las opiniones del sacerdote, el Duo que describía en sus cartas era un reflejo tan fiel del niño que él conoció que prácticamente podía verlo de 9, años mirando con gesto inocentemente mientras torturaba la fe del ministro. _"Anda Heero dilo…no….puede ser tan difícil"_ Heero sonrío al recuerdo.

_-_¿Lo leíste?- Heero se despejo y se fijo en el "Santuario" que Trowa estaba ojeando.

-No – Trowa asintió, y volvió su vista al libro.

-Esta basado en un manga japonés de AC, el manga trata de dos exiliados que vuelven a su país para encontrarlo decadente y podrido, para salvarlo uno usa la política y el otro el crimen. En el libro, los personajes quedan atrapados entre dos lados de la ley que cada vez se parecen más (1)- Heero entendió la similitud, muchas veces estuvieron perdidos durante la guerra entre líneas que desaparecían- Al final los guía su propia supervivencia y motivos que no tienen nada que ver con la paz o el orden en general, además no aceptan juicios por sus acciones porque los jueces están muy alto para comprender, es extraño- Heero vio el libro y noto que tenia párrafos subrayados y notas en los bordes escritas por Quatre… _"Si, te acusan de pecados que les salvaron la vida pero no tolerarías no pecar""Odio a los que protejo porque me costaron todo lo que he amado… traiciono a los que me aman por un montón de extraños y sigo sacrificando"_ _"de todos los moustros yo soy el peor"_. Si era extraño, de alguna forma el libro gritaba lo que Quatre no se permitía pensar ni para sí mismo.

"…La guerra tomo mi inocencia y los Gundams me la devolvieron, me impresionaron. Los gigantes, tomaron el riesgo por todos los demás que nos esforzábamos por no sentir, la esperanza siempre es un riesgo para el alma y ellos se arriesgaron…solo espero que sus cicatrices no hayan sido muy profundas…"

Quatre no prestaba atención al discurso, él lo leyó antes para la tranquilidad de Relena y además su mente estaba en Trowa. Esa semana había sido un infierno. Desde el minuto que supo que vería a los otros pilotos había estado intranquilo pero después de esa noche en Paris no podía cerrar sus sentidos, estaba todo el tiempo exhausto y ese mil veces maldito libro había vuelto para atormentarlo.

Después de la reunión de la mañana subió a su Ferrari Dino y manejo solo para ver el camino correr, necesitaba espacio para pensar y ganar perspectiva sin embargo solo lograba revivir el pasado y sus demonios lo estaban alcanzando. Paro en la primera salida que encontró y salio del auto como si quemara, ni supo como llego al mar donde se concentro en respirar… "_de todos nosotros tú eres el peor porque sabes exactamente lo que estas haciendo y lo haces igual"…_ le había gritado Duo hace cuatro años "¿Realmente me odiabas, Duo?" pensó, "Ustedes sabían quien era yo ¿Soy un moustro Duo?"

-…odiabas Duo?- suspiro. Entonces sintió el flash.

A unos pasos de él estaba Trowa se había parado y lo miraba de lejos. El corazón se le disparo y quiso correr hacia él y al otro lado pero no hizo nada, se quedo quieto sin dejar de verlo ni cuando Trowa se sentó frente a él, por un rato ninguno dijo nada, solo se miraron.

-¿Cómo estas Trowa?- La voz de Quatre fue un susurro atragantado, Trowa sonrió y le entrego su portafolio.

-Bien- Quatre ojeo extrañado la carpeta pero después de las dos primeras imágenes empezó a observar con mayor atención y volvió a empezar… _"¡Uhuou!"_

-¿Es tuyo¿Estudiaste, fuiste a la universidad? Trowa este trabajo es muy bueno, espera…-separo sus ojos del portafolios y puso al ministro al mando- ¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?-

-Salí a tomar unos exteriores y vi tu auto en el camino, el portafolio no lo he sacado del auto me gusta tenerlo conmigo- Trowa veía divertido como Quatre se iba poniendo rojo hasta que le sonrió avergonzado.

-Así que has estado ocupado- trato de cambiar el tema y Trowa lo dejo- Cuéntame Trowa quiero saber, no se, para empezar donde estudiaste… -

Trowa le había contado entonces de la universidad, las clases, algunas fiestas y sus esfuerzos por dejar de fumar, todo en su forma sólida y serena de comunicar. Ya no se conformaba, había experimentado con la escultura y la pintura mientras estudiaba para ser reportero grafico, aunque Quatre pudo percibir seguía manteniendo a la gente a distancia. Sonrió. Mientras él veía las fotografías y a ratos asaltaba a Trowa con preguntas la tarde había pasado como una caricia, se sintió tan bien y fue tan fácil hablar de nada, ser solo Quatre otra vez. _"_No es cierto…no soy solo Quatre. De todos los moustros yo soy el peor_"_ se recrimino, Trowa lo había olvidado por una tarde pero ya se acordaría, para eso le paso su copia de "Santuario" porque no podía esconderse de Trowa, la imagen que tuviera de él debía ser completa. Al menos ahora tenía una última tarde para toda la vida.

"…Tenía quince años cuando volví a experimentar lo increíble como la primera vez, mis amigos y yo sentados frente al televisor, expectantes y aterrados, mirábamos como el Gundam Wing se lanzaba contra un pedazo del Libra para evitar que chocara con la Tierra. En mi recuerdo el piloto es dorado como el héroe de mi niñez que una vez atrapo un arco iris, logran lo imposible pero lo que los hace extraordinarios es que intentan…"

Heero contemplo la pantalla con una ceja alzada, el mundo entero estaría decepcionado si supieran que realmente no tuvo opción. La gente parecía creer que en medio del caos se había detenido a estudiar los pros y los contras y a pesar de tener todo en contra lo hizo igual y ahora era dorado.

-Hey niño de oro Yuy- Wufei le ofrecía un café, Trowa ya tenia el suyo, Heero afilo los ojos y Wufei sonrió- No te lo tomes a mal, el fondo no esta hablando de ti-

-Pensábamos que entendía mejor- dijo Trowa mostrándole el libro, Wufei cabeceo.

-Esos son personajes humanos y la imagen que la gente tiene de los pilotos Gundam es pura fantasía. Alégrense de no ser Relena, ella no tiene un número que la proteja de la multitud y todos esperan que sea una santa- Un silencio casi asustado se instalo entre ellos frente a le pura posibilidad de perder el anonimato.

Los pilotos eran ahora ídolos. Las tiendas vendían modelos a escalas de los gundam y ropa con sus nombres claves y números, en Internet y de mano en mano circulaban sus registros de guerra y grabaciones de sus batallas, además de algunas de sus comunicaciones. En los grupos de Internet prohibían usar sus nombres por considerarlos elit, tanto así que una vez Trowa intento entrar como Hevyarms a un foro de hakers y lo expulsaron y un grupo de rock pesado se llamaba Deathscythe's Herat. A veces expertos trataban crear perfiles psicológicos para ellos y manoseaban sus acciones como si fueran sujetos de estudio, hasta ahora nadie había estado tan cerca como "Santuario" y ni siquiera hablaba de ellos. Y a propósito de santuario, Trowa tenía dudas que aclarar.

-Wufei ¿alguna vez viste la iglesia de padre Maxwell?- pregunto y Heero miro a Wufei interesado.

-Estuve ahí una vez acompañando a Hilde, solo están las ruinas, en ese sector no reconstruyen nada - Wufei se enfoco en su taza meditando sus palabras- cuando Duo supo donde estábamos hizo un escándalo "por ahora no puedes ayudar" le gritaba a Hilde- agrego en un murmullo como si hablara en contra de si mismo.

-¿Ayudar con que?- "Mierda" pensó Wufei, iba a contestar pero Heero se adelanto.

- Pesadillas- Él mismo había intentado impulsar a Duo a enfrentar su pasado para pero el 02 se aferraba a sus pesadillas con una fuerza que le sorprendía, probablemente las razones de Hilde habían sido tan egoístas como las suyas.

-¿Qué paso con su negocio?- siguió interrogando Trowa. Todos sabían que Duo y Hilde se separaron en malos términos, ella se enojo mucho cuando Duo decidió ir a estudiar en la tierra, pero nadie entendió lo herida que estaba hasta que se negó a ir al funeral.

- Hilde derrumbo todo y vendió el terreno cuando supo que yo estaba viviendo con Duo - susurro Heero siguiendo los pensamientos de Trowa- Duo nos tuvo a parte de su vida en L2 y se aseguro siempre de no dejar huellas de su pasado-

-"Mi hermano murió en la plaga, sobreviví a la destrucción de la iglesia y trate de robarle a G" - Trowa parafraseó en voz baja y miro a Heero preguntando si era la misma información que él manejaba. Heero asintió, aunque en mas profundidad era lo mismo que Duo le había dicho a él, eso y que estaba maldito- Resúmenes y siempre que lo visitamos en esa época nos mantuvo en el lado bonito de L2-

Trowa se apoyo en sus rodillas y compartió una mirada de entendimiento con Heero que se cruzo de brazos mirando al suelo. Wufei desde su rincón cabeceo, los veía revisar una y otra vez todo lo que había pasado antes del accidente buscando nuevos detalles pero creía que era una tarea perdida, no podían recordar lo que Duo no dijo y Duo jamás hablo de los gatos.

-¿En que estas pensando Barton?- se decidió a preguntar y Trowa dio una mirada ausente.

- Para Duo su pasado era sagrado y lo llevaba consigo, no es raro que no mencionara a los gatos antes pero los escondió y cuando se convirtieron en una amenaza… se que tramaba algo, los esperaba, lo que no tiene sentido es que Duo Maxwell se mantuviera en silencio- Miro a Heero- Te habría advertido- Heero trato de estar de acuerdo pero no pudo.

-No si los creía su problema. Yo no entraba en sus planes- Termino vencido, Duo estaba furioso con él y dejo muy en claro que no lo quería cerca ni le importaba lo que le pasara cuando le mando todas sus cosas sin una ultima mirada apenas tres frases en un papel "Are you having fun? Stay Happy, stay awey. Duo Maxwell"(2)… ¡La carta!

Wufei estaba por decir algo pero lo ignoro, se levanto de un salto y voló a sus habitaciones. No se demoro en encontrarla sabia exactamente donde estaba, el papel maltratado y arrugado era el mismo de siempre, le paso los dedos y sonrío triste. Ahí estaba la advertencia de Duo. Cuando volvió a entrar en la sala Wufei y Trowa lo miraron expectantes.

-Tócala- Ordeno Heero. El papel se sentía áspero al tacto por la parte de atrás.

-¿Cera?-Pregunto Trowa y paso un lápiz mina por la superficie, un truco de niños que revelo una frase y una dirección en L2. Trowa alzo las cajas y Heero sonrió de lado.

-¿Qué dice?- Pregunto Wufei que no podía ver por el ángulo.

-Yoru niwa neko wa minna kuroi- Heero asintió decidido y acepto la misión que Duo le había dejado.

-Todos los gatos son negros en la oscuridad- tradujo Wufei en un suspiro- Habría sido mas útil una lista de nombres, pero supongo que peor es nada- dijo ausente mientras estudiaba la nueva situación y sonrío resignado, "Te saliste con la tuya" pensó.

"…Aquel día me sentí totalmente atrapado por lo extraordinario, aunque no lo entendí hasta mucho mas tarde cuando el valor de la paz se hizo mas claro. No es hasta ahora que veo que lo extraordinario no se restringe a desesperados actos de heroísmo que no se pueden abarcar, sino también a silenciosos actos de fe, de sacrificio y de entrega que sostienen la paz…"

-Actos de fe, sacrificio y entrega- repitió con Dorothy burlona, la rubia volteo a ver a Quatre de lado- ¿Qué tanto corregiste este discurso Quatre?-

-No cambie nada- Dorothy levanto una ceja y ladeo la boca "si, seguro"- ¿Por qué¿Sabes algo que yo no se?-

-No pero me gusto el libro y el discurso me aburre terriblemente, aunque Relena parece complacida- Quatre vio como en la otra mesa Relena se recargaba sutilmente en su prometido y sonreía serena. Se había tranquilizado después de que él le aseguro que el discurso defendía la causa pacifista y no era de ninguna forma ofensivo. Relena confiaba en él ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Sus ideales eran los mismos, sus perspectivas eran las mismas pero ella no estaba condenada a sentir la consecuencias "_de todos nosotros tú eres el peor porque sabes exactamente lo que estas haciendo y lo haces igual" _

-Alto- murmuro. _"Quatre ¿como puedes darle la espalda a tu don? sin el no eres mas que un malcriado niño rico que juega con las vidas ajenas porque esta tan convencido de su grandeza que cree que no puede equivocarse"_-La- Dorothy lo miro de reojo pero a él no le importo "_perdiste de vista los motivos que te impulsan Winner simplemente te mueves, espero por tu bien que al final sea suficiente"_ y por encima de todo los ojos de Trowa- Con permiso-

Corrió a la sala de la Preventer donde se habían reunido con Duo cuando salio de la cárcel y se sentó a oscuras a pensar. Sinceramente pensaba en ese entonces que hacía lo correcto y no entendía porque necesitaba que Duo le diera la razón, ahora sabia que si él lo aceptaba entonces estaba bien porque Duo era como el libro, no tenia miedo a ver la verdad y la gritaba lo más fuerte que podía, pero las cosas no salieron bien.

Duo había entrado escoltado por dos Preventer con la vista en el suelo no dijo nada hasta que los agentes y Lady Une se fueron.

-¿Duo?- Duo le dio un vistazo a Relena y volvió a mirar al suelo.

-Creo que nos debes una explicación. ¿Como te atreves a ir contra una decisión ejecutiva y poner en riesgo nuestra operación? Tiene suerte de que no te arresten por insubordinación- Todos en la sala apretaron los dientes menos Relena y Duo que ni la miro- Es entendible que esta situación te afecte pero…- Heero tenia los ojos fijos en Duo en espera de una señal, Wufei estaba en una esquina mirando la escena y Trowa estaba al lado de Quatre con los brazos cruzados.

-Sal de aquí- Duo corto a Relena ignorando a todos los demás.

-¿Perdón?-

-Estoy tentado a marcarte el cuerpo y hacerte todo lo que le hicieron a esos niños para que experimentes por una vez las consecuencias de tus acciones en carne propia perra. Sal de aquí- Relena se congelo asustada, Duo perdió la paciencia camino hasta ella y la levanto de un brazo- Llévatela Dorothy- Dorothy le susurro algo a Duo le dio un beso en la mejilla y arrastro a Relena por la puerta serrándola tras ella- veremos - murmuro Duo antes de mirar a los pilotos.

-Mis amigos, mi amante¡Mis hermanos! Las personas a las que les confiaría mi vida, los únicos de mi especie, un montón de mentirosos y traidores hijos de puta. Son increíbles no solo me mienten a la cara sino que creen que soy tan idiota que nunca me voy a enterar-

-Estas exagerando Duo- dijo Heero en monotono desde su lugar.

-¿Tú crees amor?- Heero pego un respingo ante el tono. Duo se mordió los labios y junto las cejas- Tienes razón estoy exagerando, esperaba mucho de ustedes…-

-Duo, por favor escucha- Quatre se levanto y cuando los ojos de Duo se clavaron en los suyos se acerco- No queríamos mentirte, pero eres tan obstinado que no nos dejaste opción, si te decíamos que iba a quedar libre lo ibas a perseguir y lo necesitábamos libre, aunque doliera dejarlo ir- Duo asintió.

-¿Esa es tu explicación? Me mintieron para proteger a ese bastardo. No entiendo Quatre-

-Duo- Dijo en un tono tranquilo Wufei desde la puerta, Duo lo atravesó con los ojos.

-Te referirás a mí como 02 o Maxwell- Wufei parpadeo y siguió hablando -La paz vale cualquier sacrificio, la vida vale cualquier sacrificio. Los niños iban a estar bien, íbamos a vigilarlo, nunca mas va a estar solo. Pero eso a ti no te vasta, tu quieres venganza para los que no pudimos salvar ¿No es así?-

-SI MALDITA SEA¿De verdad les sirve esta paz ciega? Yo peleaba por algo distinto. No una paz llena de hoyos que ustedes se empeñan en conservar a punta de pequeños sacrificios¡Sacrificios que no son suyos¿Te pesa la conciencia, Quatre? De mucho le sirve a los que quedan en el camino- Quatre se acerco a Trowa con la mano en el corazón. Duo lo vio de reojo y se le lanzo en sima- ¡No te atrevas a refugiarte en Trowa!- Heero salto de su lugar y tomo a Duo de los hombros pero Trowa no se movió. Duo se fijo en él antes de girarse a Quatre otra vez.

-De todos nosotros tú eres el peor porque sabes exactamente lo que estas haciendo y lo haces igual ¿No sentiste el miedo de los niños¿Cómo pudiste dejarlos ahí?-

-Ya no es empatico- dijo Trowa sin ninguna expresión, los demás dirigieron los ojos sorprendidos de él a Quatre que había bajado los suyos- Aprendió a controlarlo-

-Es muy difícil sentir algunas cosas y saber que soy responsable, a veces la cosas salen bien pero no puedo sentir lo bueno sin sentir lo malo. En un tiempo mas talvez pueda medirlo-Heero soltó a Duo pero se quedo detrás de él y Wufei estudiaba a Quatre en silencio.

-¿Como puedes darle la espalda a tu don? sin el no eres mas que un malcriado niño rico que juega con las vidas ajenas porque esta tan convencido de su grandeza que cree que no puede equivocarse. Maldición, es como si digieras que te sacaste un brazo Quatre no tienes que romperte, si esto te hace mal renuncia-

-Decídete Duo me odias o me tienes lastima- Duo respiro profundo y bajo la cabeza.

-No importa, yo termine. Cumplí el trato que tenia con Lady Une tengo 21 y puedo renunciar, ya no quiero ser un Preventer tampoco quiero tener nada que ver con ustedes, la rabia que tengo se me va a pasar y los voy a extrañar como no tienen idea pero no puedo confiar en ninguno- Se rió triste- Y la verdad ya no me caen bien, demasiado mártires para mi gusto ¿O no Trowa?- Trowa y Duo se miraron hasta que Trowa se sentó cruzando los brazos.

La sangre de Quatre congelo y en el silencio que se extendió una eternidad podía sentir el corazón latiéndole en los oídos "…Nopuedesernopuedeserno…"

-No- dijo Heero sosteniendo a Duo fuerte del brazo- esto no tiene que ver con tigo, era una misión. ¡No te traicionamos!- La voz de Heero sonó angustiada pero de inmediato la controlo- No te voy a dejar hacer esto Duo, estas siendo irracional-

-No necesito tu permiso, Heero. ¡Maldita sea me mintieron¡No tienes idea de lo que hicieron! -

-Fue una equivocación mentirte Duo y por eso me disculpo pero no puedes borrarnos de tu vida, no puedes darle la espalda a tu pasado- dijo Wufei.

-¡Claro que puedo! Tú lo hiciste. Tu familia y lo que te enseñaron, eso es lo que estas sacrificando Wufei- Duo sonrío- ¿Heero duerme con Relena?- antes de que pudiera contestar se volvió a Heero- ¿Estas durmiendo con Relena?-

-No- respondieron los dos.

-¿Ven? No les creo. Les pregunte tantas veces que pasaba con el juicio y me mintieron en mi cara y yo no me di cuenta, Heero me miraste a los ojos y no vi diferencia. No. Confió. En ti-

-No pensé que te iba a molestar tanto- Duo se rió.

-Eso es mentira, pensaste que no me iba a enterar- Se miraron y Duo trato de soltarse.

-No lo acepto, no tienes derecho a abandonarme así- Duo relampagueo y levanto la cara en desafió cuando Heero lo abrazo- Duo prometo no volver a mentirte, ahora estas enojado estas actuando por impulso, cuando te tranquilices vas a ver que no es tan importante. Voy a ir a Chicago el sábado ¿Esta bien?-

-¡No Heero, no esta bien¡No quiero seguir hablando contigo!- Duo trataba de liberarse y daba miradas desesperadas a la puerta pero Heero no lo soltaba- Por favor… ya…Esta bien escucha déjame pensar y te llamo. Prometo que lo voy a pensar- Heero se separo de él pero lo mantuvo cerca por la muñeca.

-Tienes un mes Duo, si no se de ti te voy a ir a buscar- Duo rodó los ojos, se soltó con un gesto de fastidio y se fue sin mirar a tras.

Quatre quería creer que Duo iba a llegar a Chicago y se iba a dar cuenta de que no era para tanto y los iba a buscar pero sabía que la ruptura de Duo era por algo mas profundo que una mentira. Antes de que terminara el mes Heero era presentado en una cena como la pareja de Relena y poco mas tarde Duo se fue a Marte. Después todo fue cuesta arriba, Wufei rara vez venia a la tierra si no era por un motivo oficial y de a poco volvió a ser impersonal y distante, Heero dejo de ser un amigo y se transformo en un conocido.

La última conversación que tuvo con Duo fue en un bar en Chicago donde logro cazarlo un mes después que volvió de Marte. La televisión transmitía un partido de los Bulls y el bar estaba repleto de fanáticos gritando a todo pulmón, Duo escucho todo lo que tenía que decir con atención pero estaba apagado, Quatre supo que había perdido y los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas entonces Duo dio la conversación por terminada.

- Lamento que esto te duela pero no cambia nada, tienes razón la gente cambia, crece pero tu renunciaste a ti mismo Quatre, es como si fueras un desconocido que me recuerda a alguien que quise mucho y no quiero que estés triste pero tus lagrimas no sirven ni me interesan así que guárdatelas. Vete de una vez, señor ministro se nota que este ya no es tu ambiente- Quatre se levanto pero antes irse le dio una tarjeta a Duo.

-Llámame cuando veas lo insensato de tu actitud Duo- Duo bufo.

-Vuelve a tu vida Quatre, que yo no quiero a ninguno de ustedes cerca de la mía- dijo y fue hasta una mesa donde lo esperaban.

En el camino al puerto espacial Quatre había decidido que lo que Duo pensara no era su problema, él no le podía caer bien a todo el mundo y se convenció de que era lo mejor, al fin y al cabo lo único que tenia en común con Duo, Heero y Wufei era la era la guerra y era mejor dejarla atrás, dentro de él algo grito desesperado pero Quatre lo ignoro y dejo de prestarle atención. En ese minuto Quatre dejo de sentir. El único laso real con la persona que solía ser era Trowa y aunque se resistió lo corto también cuando no soporto mas verse a través de sus ojos, se alejo de él y trataba de enfadarlo continuamente hasta que termino la relación aludiendo a sus responsabilidades políticas y familiares aunque los dos sabían que era una excusa, una muy pobre además. Wufei había acertado ¿Qué era lo que lo impulsaba?

Sentado en la oscuridad cerró los ojos y se concentro en Trowa se llevo la mano al tatuaje y voluntariamente abrió el corazón a todo lo que no había admitido por los últimos años. Las memorias acumuladas lo dejaron sin aire, sonrió mientras lo bueno y lo malo lo invadían y por sobretodo se sintió entero.

Entonces vino la angustia, pero no necesitaba su don para saber que algo estaba pasando, podía escuchar perfectamente el alboroto afuera, corrió a la puerta y se encontró con Heero que corría en la misma dirección.

-¿Que pasa?-

-Los gatos- respondió Heero con un odio que lo asusto.

"…todavía recuerdo a mi madre llorando cuado el reino de Sank se negó a pelear defendiendo hasta el final su postura pacifista, en medio de la guerra creyeron en la paz tan seguros que la vivieron cuando no había esperanza de alcanzarla. Todas estas personas, pelearon con las armas que tenían a su disposición para asegurar un futuro que todos pudieran disfrutar…"

Heero llevaba una copia de la carta de Duo a la sala 304 de la Preventer, iba a dejar que inteligencia decidiera que hacer con ella no había bases para sostenerla como evidencia y era mucho pedir que los políticos creyeran que Duo no mentía. Esa era la única razón por la que lo dejo ir la tarde en que los mando al diablo, Duo le prometió pensarlo y él estaba seguro que lo hizo, igual como estaba seguro que de alguna manera se entero de que estaba durmiendo con Relena.

Relena era, es muy importante para él, pero que la buscara no tuvo nada que ver con ella, fue Duo. Duo que se negaba a dejar su pasado atrás y si podía olvidarse de él con un suspiro, Duo que no lo iba a amar nunca… y cuando pasaron los días sin una llamada se desespero, estaba furioso con él la primera vez que fue al cuarto de Relena quería herirlo, quería importarle y encontró en ella dulce olvido por un rato así que volvió al día siguiente, el tercer día llego el camión. Relena creía que era su decisión, estaba feliz y él destrozado pero era Heero Yuy y nadie se entero, analizo la situación y formulo un plan de acción. Pensaba que Duo solo necesitaba tiempo así decidió darle un año entonces lo iba a buscar y podrían empezar por ser amigos de nuevo, mientras tanto ¿Por qué no hacer feliz a Relena? Sobra decir que para el momento estaba un poco mas haya de totalmente perdido.

Pero es que las cosas con Duo nunca fueron lógicas. La primera vez que estuvieron juntos fue porque los dos querían, Duo le grito que no era gay con las manos debajo de su polera y después el baka se rió incrédulo cuando descansaban mirando el techo _"Tengo la sospecha de que por lo menos soy bisexual ¡JA! La vida esta llena de sorpresas"_. Aunque la guerra fue un tiempo confuso para cuando termino ya sabia que Duo era importante pero los dos entendían que era un asunto de guerra y ninguno pidió o quería nada más. Se separaron en mudo acuerdo como amigos y Duo fue a vivir con Hilde, para cuando lo volvió a ver la chica ocupaba todos los aspectos de su vida.

-…funcione?- desde la sala le llegaron rumores. Se paro en la puerta y vio a Maria Luca sentada frente al computador y a Bruno Deepak (3) apoyado en la mesa ambos vestían de gala y se veían muy cómodos conversando, en un movimiento reflejo escondió la carta.

-Buenas noches joven Yuy- Sonrió educadamente la chica, todas las compañeras de Relena tenían ese tono dulce y amigable pero en Maria Luca a Heero le parecía ofensivo, de todas formas el desagrado era mutuo. - estaba en la cena y se me ocurrió que cargando un virus en las señales podríamos rastrearlo para encontrar de donde viene la …-

-señal distorcionadora, ya lo hice- Maria apretó los dientes pero sonrió.

-Si lo hubiera informado no tendría que haber trabajado de más, pero fue divertido- Maria se levanto y sonrió a Bruno que se levanto con ella- Espero que podamos conversar de nuevo ha sido un placer, hasta luego joven Yuy-

Heero no hizo ningún movimiento, quería que Bruno se fuera, pero el ministro sonrió y se sentó de nuevo con esa maldita tranquilidad suya. Detestaba los ojos de Bruno reflejaban infinito entendimiento y cuando le hacia una pregunta lo miraba como si ya supiese la respuesta y solo quisiera escucharlo hablar.

-¿No deberías estar en la cena?- Bruno no levanto la cabeza.

-No iba a tener otra oportunidad de estar solo con estas cartas Heero- Heero se sentó extrañado de la pena que se leía en Bruno- Cuando era niño escuche la historia de la tragedia de la iglesia del padre Maxwell y por noches enteras no podía dormir pensando en lo que fueron las ultimas horas de estas personas, tenia pesadillas con ellos… yo…- Sonrío avergonzado- Leer las cartas es como hablar con él-

Heero bajo los ojos a un párrafo subrayado "_Ali tiene 10 años y al principio pensé que era él quien lideraba a los niños pero me doy cuenta ahora que es Duo quien toma las decisiones importantes, Ali acepto quedarse cuando Duo dijo que una cama no paresia mala idea y no pudimos quedarnos solos con ninguno de ellos hasta que Duo dijo que estaba bien, pero no tiene sentido… Mario tiene 9 no habla con nosotros ni nos quita los ojos de encima y me sigue como una sombra, Bartolomé y Maili tienen 8 y son los que me están dando mas problemas Bartolomé se niega a hacer lo que le digo hasta que Ali interviene y Maili nos miente por gusto, Rina Ann y Duo tienen 7, Rina insiste en que puede ver el aura de las personas, la mía es púrpura y la de Helen verde, Ann tiene una actitud retadora, casi abusiva y con los suyos es mandona pero a ratos se permite una ternura que sorprende, a Duo le gusta hablar y le gusta reírse, JJ es el menor y es el que se da mas fácil esta…" _suficiente, todos los niños fueron adoptados menos Duo que seguía volviendo.

-Solo habla de los asesinos que acogió- Bruno lo miro con ojos suaves.

-Tu amigo era uno de ellos- el 01 no dijo nada y Bruno le puso la mano en el hombro -Heero ¿Qué vas a hacer?- Heero alzo una ceja y Bruno se acerco mas- Te he aconsejado muchas veces que dejes ir ese amor para que puedas empezar de nuevo pero ahora me párese vital que renuncies a tus recuerdos. No puedes tener dos objetivos diferentes, haces esto por venganza o porque es tu deber, por Duo Maxwell o por ti, en algún minuto vas a tener que escoger. Tienes que dejarlo ir- Heero le puso la mano en el pecho y lo empujo.

-Esas cartas no son para ti, Bruno- Bruno asintió en entendimiento, le apretó el hombro y lo dejo solo.

El ministro le agradaba tanto que podría haber sido su amigo pero no le gustaba que se le acercara así, además Duo era su amante y el tipo no podía ni decirlo en voz alta. Pero tenía razón, tenia que elegir. Duo había dejado el mensaje oculto escrito en japonés, era para él esto era personal y quería ser leal a si mismo para variar. Quería a Duo, quería poder aparecerse en su puerta y retomar donde lo habían dejado otra vez. Odiaba a los gatos y quería venganza ¡al diablo lo demás! Ya no quería ser un Preventer de todas formas.

Tras la revolución de Marimeia y gracias a Wufei Chang y sus "tendencias rebeldes y anárquicas" todos los pilotos Gundam habían quedado bajo la custodia de la Preventer hasta los 18 años, que según el caso podía extenderse por otros cuatro. Trowa y Duo tenían las menores sentencias y fueron registrados como agentes externos, Wufei y Quatre entraron directo a la plana mayor como agentes de inteligencia, aunque Quatre solo era llamado a servicio para misiones diplomáticas, Heero trabajaba como agente de seguridad de Relena, y en esta posición a menudo era responsable de planear grandes operaciones de defensa y misiones de "borde rojo" como eran llamadas comúnmente las situaciones de emergencia. Pasar a ser un Preventer del ministerio de defensa fue un paso lógico. El día que se hizo oficial en un impulso tomo su ropa guardo sus cosas y se fue a Chicago.

Había esperado con Quatre y Wufei repasando su discurso hasta que llego Duo mojado hasta las orejas, exhausto y con tres pizzas para la cena, sonrió al verlo dejo dos pizzas y subieron a su departamento. Duo se veía helado frente a la puerta y Heero no resistió la tentación de tocarlo, le paso los brazos por la cintura acercándolo a su cuerpo, Duo respiro profundo y se quedo estático por una pequeña eternidad y cuando Heero apoyo los labios en su cuello dio un respingo dejo la pizza en el medidor de agua y se dio vuelta en sus brazos hasta enfrentarlo.

-¿Qué diablos Heero?- Heero lo apretó mas y rozo su cara con la suya, Duo se inclino en el toque.

-Desde hoy soy oficial del ministerio de defensa- le susurro al oído, deslizo una de sus manos hasta apoyarla entre los omoplatos y marco la línea del cuello rozándolo con los labios abiertos.

-Me alegro felicidades- Duo se ahogo y el 01 se rió, Duo se enderezó y le pego con el puño en el hombro pero sonreía - ¡Idiota!- entonces atrajo a Heero por la nuca y lo beso la respuesta fue inmediata y cuando Duo le mordisqueo el labio inferior Heero abrió la boca para profundizar el beso, se separaron y se volvieron a besar. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir que Duo hundía una mano por atrás del cuello de la camisa y empezaba a desabrocharle los botones con la otra, empuño la trenza y tiro de ella para que Duo expusiera el cuello, lo recargo contra la puerta besándolo y mordiéndolo mientras el mismo terminaba de sacarse la camisa y la chaqueta y Duo abría la puerta con una risa triunfal. Entraron tropezando por la repentina falta de apoyo, Heero cerro de un portazo y busco la boca de Duo, en un momento de lucidez se acordó que quería hablar.

-Creo que podría hacer como Wufei- dijo entrecortado sobre los labios de su amigo y su pulso se acelero al tacto de la piel del pecho de Duo en sus manos- No solo hoy- Termino de sacarle la camiseta y lo beso delineando el pecho con las manos. Duo gimió y acaricio su lengua con la suya y bajo las manos por sus costados tocando la piel con fuerza y le desabrocho el pantalón y siguió la línea de las caderas asta su trasero… lo acaricio sobre los bóxer apenas con las yemas de los dedos, presiono las palmas y lo apretó a su cuerpo.

-Duo- jadeo Heero empujándolo de los hombros, estaba ardiendo y no era suficiente quería sus cuerpos presionados juntos y besar cada espacio posible y sentirlo retorcerse entre sus manos pero todo debía estar perfectamente claro entre ellos aunque su discurso se hubiera ido al diablo- No quiero que estar con nadie mas, no quiero que tú…-

-Bueno- susurro Duo y le lamió el cuello mientras avanzaban por el pasillo. Heero lazo la cabeza hacia atrás con un gruñido profundo, enterró una mano en la nuca de Duo, desabrocho el pantalón con la otra y empezaba a sobar… "¡Kuso!"

-Duo, escucha- puso las manos a los lados de la cabeza de Duo y lo miro a los ojos- Tu y yo, tiene que ser enserio- Duo asintió con respiraciones profundas.

-Ok, tu y yo es enserio y vas a venir entre descansos mensuales desde Sank como Wufei viene de la luna porque ahora eres oficial de defensa y no responsable de la seguridad de Ojusan 24 horas al día, 7 días a la semana. 365 días…- Heero lo silencio con un beso y lo empujo a su pieza pero Duo se tropezó con los pantalones que se le habían caído a los talones y se fue de espalda llevándose a Heero con él.

La necesidad era tan urgente que su reencuentro fue en el suelo del pasillo, gracias al sentido común de Wufei se ahorraron un escándalo porque el chino se quedo con Quatre esa noche. Al terminar Heero había rodado a Duo y lo acomodo sobre su cuerpo, el 02 se estiro y hundió la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y hombro "So good Heero…" (4) ronroneo, le beso el cuello y se sentó Heero tenia una expresión contenta y acariciaba su espalda entones Duo dio un respingo de dolor.

- Daijoubu desu ka? (5)-

-A pasado mucho tiempo- El 01 alzo una ceja con ojos burlones.

-¿Esperas que crea que no has estado con nadie en los últimos 2 años?- Duo se hundió de hombros.

-Mujeres Heero ningún hombre, creo que eres el único que me excita- Duo se ponía cada vez mas rojo y Heero mas curioso se sentó frente a él apoyado en la pared alentándolo a seguir- Has visto en la Preventer a Vic Soyer- fue Heero quien se puso rojo esta vez- ¿Enserio?¿Dormiste con él? -

-No, lo tome por atrás después de una café, él insistió-

-Dios Heero eres tan romántico ¡Soy tan afortunado!-Heero estrecho los ojos y le apretó la pierna en la que tenía apoyada la mano- ¡AU! Bien como sea me invito a salir y fuimos al cine y después a su casa nos besamos un rato pero no pude…mmm ¿levantar mi equipo? y él seguía frotándose en mi- Heero no pudo evitar reírse- No es un chiste fue humillante, en cuanto pude me despedí y salí corriendo, y desde entonces me limito a las mujeres- Heero lo atrajo y lo beso posesivamente, nadie mas lo iba a tocar.

Sentado en la sala de preventer Heero se estiro, a veces Bruno olía como Duo, por esa razón le permitía acercarse y le prestaba atención, pero la ilusión duraba poco y mientras mas insistía en que debía olvidar a Duo menos paciencia le tenia. No había nada que decidir, no iba a dejar ir su tiempo con Duo, no quería hacerlo e iba a completar lo que sea que el baka hubiera empezado. Puso la carta en un cenicero y la vio quemarse.

-Yuy busca un monitor, ahora- La voz de Wufei sonó por la radio, Heero vio uno de los monitores y de inmediato busco un computador en modo "soldado perfecto".

El monitor comúnmente estaba separado en cuatro, las imágenes C-1 y C-2 eran tomas de la ceremonia, C-3 mostraba el video que proyectaban las pantallas gigantes y C-4 era la señal que se transmitía al mundo. Las señales habían sido intervenidas, el monitor transmitía solo la señal global y el mundo estaba viendo la mitad de arriba de la pantalla pedazos de C-1 y C-2 y en la parte de abajo la transmisión de C-3 pero el video había sido reemplazado.

-¿Puedes rastrearla Yuy?- Pregunto por canal abierto Une y Heero gruño tratando de ignorar las imágenes y concentrarse solo en su trabajo y en la cuenta regresiva de la esquina inferior- Bien, sigan llamando a la casa de John Marcus (6). Ya enviamos a la policía de L2 pero no creo que lleguen a tiempo. Quiero tres unidades en los centros de comunicación revisen todos. Reduzcan el perímetro de seguridad todos deben ser identificados, Po ven aquí a este hombre le va a dar un ata…¡Diablos!- Heero dirigió los ojos a la pantalla cuando el Canciller de L2 grito desesperado "Yo lo hice, yo…" . ¡Hijo de puta! pensó pero se obligo a seguir en su trabajo.

-Une, la trasmisión viene del cuarto azul en el ala de los estudiantes, voy para allá- informo cuando la cuenta llegaba a 0:00, la transmisión de C-3 ocupaba toda la pantalla y aparecía en letras rojas "DEMACIADO TARDE"

-Roger, voy a mandar refuerzos- La voz de Une se perdió en el sonido de la explosión. Heero lo ignoro siguió su camino y se encontró con Quatre que salía de una de las salas.

-¿Que pasa?- Le pregunto Quatre siguiendo su paso, se veía distinto de alguna forma.

-Los gatos- respondió Heero mascando el nombre. "Malditos, malditos, malditos…"

"…Ahora, cuando el tiempo a limpiado las heridas, me gustaría agradecer a los héroes que arriesgaron todo en busca de un sueño en el que todos vivimos. A mí, como a muchos, la guerra me hizo cínico, aprendí a desconfiar de los ideales y a odiar a los idealistas. No fue la paz lo que me devolvió el valor de ser inocente sino la esperanza con la que los héroes pelearon y con la que realizaron lo extraordinario. Muchas gracias."

Los aplausos llenaron los jardines y Etien M. Renoir se apresuro a bajar del escenario, obviamente incomodo, apretó brevemente la mano de Relena, hoy ministro de relaciones exteriores y fue a su mesa con otros artistas invitados como jueces de las competencias estudiantiles. Aunque su labor había terminado el día anterior y por la mañana los últimos niños habían vuelto a sus hogares ellos tuvieron que quedarse para la ceremonia de clausura.

Relena se irguió suave y perfecta frente a los invitados, extendió las manos hacia ellos y sonrió.

-Esta noche terminamos los Parlamentos Generales 204, es con una alegría inmensa que me pongo delante de ustedes esta noche de paz, porque somos capaces de hablar y solucionar nuestras diferencias con respeto y entendimiento…-

Con el tiempo Relena había adoptado algunas costumbres Gundam como asegurar su entorno, escaneo el jardín con los ojos y no vio a ninguno de los pilotos y un sentimiento de intranquilidad la invadió, no esperaba ver a Trowa o Wufei pero Quatre no estaba en su asiento y a Heero no lo había visto en todo el día. Con un escalofrió que hizo titubear su voz recordó la ultima vez que se sintió así y como entonces, siguió hablando.

El día en que murió Duo ella y Heero estaban en una conferencia en L3, sus agendas solían coincidir y Heero siempre se aseguraba que su seguridad fuera óptima. Ella subió al estrado y lo vio en uno de los balcones registrando el salón con los ojos, con una sonrisa satisfecha por la preocupación de su novio empezó a hablar, iba por la mitad de su discurso cuando entro uno de los subordinados de Heero y Sabrina Doglas, Sabrina se veía nerviosa hablaron con Heero quien de pronto se concentraba en ellos olvidándose de todo lo demás. Dejo al muchacho en el balcón y voló por la puerta. Relena siguió con su labor mientras millones de posibilidades cruzaban por su mente, termino y discretamente se retiro de la reunión, Sabrina la esperaba fuera del salón.

-Hubo un accidente señorita Relena, párese que el joven Duo esta muerto- …- El joven Yuy se fue a la Tierra-

-¿Cómo que se fue? Todavía tiene compromisos y no me dejaría a mí atrás- Era una respuesta estupida por supuesto que se había ido, uno de sus compañeros estaba muerto. No. Duo estaba muerto…no era posible. Se disculpo y excuso a Heero de sus diferentes citas y viajo a Sank esperando noticias.

Cuando llego todos estaban allí, el accidente fue a las 6:30 Duo iba a una reunión y cuando vio los autos delante intento desviarse así que se salio del camino, el ángulo fue muy pronunciado y la motocicleta lo arrastro 5 metros de los 13 que serpenteo para después desbarrancarse. Desde el reporte policial se notifico a la Preventer, todos los pilotos estaban en el espacio y Une envió a Dorothy a cargo de la investigación, para cuando Dorothy llego al hospital ya estaban unos amigos de Duo exigiendo respuestas así que hizo los trámites lo más rápido posible. Reconoció y reclamo el cuerpo, tomo muestras de sangre, cabello y tejido y atestiguo la autopsia como dice el manual. Dejo a su equipo trabajando en las circunstancias, tomo un avión y a las 17:30 ya estaba en Sank entregando a Duo.

-…y todavía quedan muchas cosas que solucionar pero tenemos la voluntad…- La sensación de aprensión no se iba. Enfoco a su prometido a su prometido que le cerró un ojo. El rumor empezó suave Relena vio las caras primero confusas y después alteradas que miraban con horror las pantallas gigantes siguió sus ojos y freno un grito.

En la pantalla aparecían empujándose unos a otros reportajes de la plaga en L2 "_El virus se ha extendido al menos cinco colonias en L2" "Esta tarde la Alianza ha declarado a L2 como zona de emergencia medica" "Se toman medidas para aplacar la PLAGA en L2"_ En medio de la pantalla apareció un reloj rojo marcando 5 minutos que empezó a correr hacia atrás y se ubico en la orilla inferior, dando espacio a una cinta de seguridad de la habitación de una casa donde dormían dos niñas "Confiesa" se lee en rojo sobre la imagen.

-Es mi casa, son mis nietas- John Marcus se paro en medio del salón y Relena vio a Trowa venir desde la orilla dirigiendo agentes para cerrar un circulo.

Más imágenes de la plaga empezaron a sucederse velozmente "_Se limita zona de cuarentena en L2, las autoridades empiezan a separar la población infectada para que el virus no se siga expandiendo""La alianza envía ayuda medica a L2, se trata de una vacuna experimental…"_ "Mentira" el mensaje esta en letras negras sobre la misma imagen de las niñas donde ahora suena un teléfono "Ellos crearon el virus, ellos podían curarlo" "CONFIESA" y el reloj sigue corriendo. Ahora la imagen es de peor calidad en blanco y negro de tres hombres hablando en una sala de juntas.

-Todavía no creo que autorizaron esto-dice uno.

-La decisión es mía, tengo luz verde. Empezamos mañana pero la vacuna no se le administrara a los vagabundos o a los niños ni a nadie que no tenga a donde ir. No me miren así la perdida de una vida es una tragedia la de muchas es estadística. Dejemos que una plaga elimine a la otra. Los niños no van a vivir mucho tiempo de todos modos-

Relena se sostuvo el corazón y sintió los brazos de Trowa bajarla del escenario y llevarla a la mesa, la dejo con su prometido resguardados por un Preventer y sutilmente le puso un comunicador.

Mientras la pantalla mostraba mas noticias "_La ayuda medica no es suficiente es posible que un porcentaje de los infectados mueran o no sean ayudados a tiempo" "la plaga arrasa con la primera zona en cuarentena es muy tarde"_ De nuevo la imagen de las niñas pero una se despertó por el teléfono y en letras negras dice "PARA LOS GATOS FUE UNA TRAGEDIA QUE SEA UNA TRAGEDIA PARA TI, CONFIEZA". En su oído Relena escucha a Lady Une dar órdenes "… Po ven aquí a este hombre le va a dar un ata…". Las palabras de Une son cortadas cuando el canciller de L2 se lanza de rodillas asía la pantalla.

- Yo lo hice, yo ordene abandonar a los niños. Es verdad la vacuna existía pero debía ser un secreto como el virus y… ¡Yo los deje morir!... Fue mi culpa- Relena lo mira sorprendida y toda la audiencia esta en silencio, tan impresionados como ella. "_… estudiantes, voy para allá" _La voz de Heero llega segura, pero es demasiado tarde al mismo tiempo que el reloj maraca 0:00 letras rojas llenan la pantalla y después lo único que pueden ver es la explosión.

Trowa y Wufei no habían vuelto a hablar desde que Heero salio de la sala decidido a presentar la carta de Duo como evidencia.

-Quatre todavía no vuelve- Wufei alzo una ceja y Trowa se movió incomodo.

-¿Crees que cambien los parámetros de la misión por la carta- Trowa casi sonrío.

-Heero no la va a entregar-

-Podría haber información importante en esa dirección. Fue a entregarla- Trowa se encogió de hombros- bueno si estas tan seguro apostemos. Si la entrega te afeitas esa barba ridícula- Trowa alzo las cejas sorprendió pero asintió.

-Si no la entrega me regalas el libro que has estado escribiendo-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Trowa negó- Bien. Hecho. Mira esto- Los dos pusieron atención al monitor y vieron el cambio de señal.

-Hay que detenerla de la fuente- Dijo Trowa poniéndose frente al computador.

-Le aviso a Heero, tú llévate una unidad y sierra el perímetro, saca a Relena de hay antes de que le llegue una bala, pero que no te vean. Trowa Quatre sabe cuidarse- Trowa se fue sin una palabra y Wufei empezó a transmitir- Agente de campo Chang con autorización de borde rojo ordena canales abiertos-

-Aquí Une ¿que pasa?-

-Las señales fueron intervenidas, ya debe ser visible desde su punto señora- Busco la frecuencia de Heero- Yuy busca un monitor, ahora- Esperaba respuesta cuando escucho a Une abrir las señales-

-Se mis ojos Chang- Por los siguientes cinco minutos Wufei hizo su trabajo, vio a Trowa subir como una sombra y sacar a Relena del escenario y organizo el trabajo de todos. No había nadie extraño en el palacio de Sank, respiro profundo cuando Heero informo que había encontrado la fuente pero no había nada que hacer y la casa exploto. Quedo en blanco y se llevo las manos desesperado a la cabeza "Como fueron capaces, eran niñas" pensaba, y entonces entro la voz de Quatre.

-Las niñas están aquí, y aparentemente están bien. Vamos para allá- Wufei cerro los ojos y respiro.

Tras la explosión todos los representantes fueron a sus habitaciones con orden de claustro hasta asegurar los alrededores, cuando la amenaza hubo desaparecido todos se fueron ultra resguardados.

La casa del canciller de L2, John Marcus, efectivamente exploto y fue una perdida total pero las niñas estuvieron seguras y dormidas en el cuarto azul todo el tiempo. Quatre y Heero las encontraron junto a un computador personal que transmitía la señal y un CD. Pero eso también representaba un problema, los gatos lograron entrar en el palacio de Sank, dejar a las niñas, empezar la transmisión y salir sin ser detectados. Además si lo que querían era atención, el mundo entero transmitía la noticia de los atentados en los Parlamentos Generales.

Eran las 4:20 de la mañana y en la sala 304 estaban reunidos todos los involucrados con La corte de los Gatos, para ver el mensaje que les habían dejado. En la pantalla apareció la imagen sonriente del hombre que peleaba contra Duo en las fotografías.

"Distinguidos señores yo los saludo, no tiene sentido mentir ustedes ya me están buscando así que me presento. Soy CJ sin apellido y soy el Rey de la Corte de los Gatos. Como ven podemos llegar a cualquier sitio sin que nos vean hasta que sea tarde. No me interesa tener una guerra contra ustedes, pero se que van a interferir. ¡Vengan¡ los estamos esperando. Lo que paso hoy no tiene que ver con nadie excepto el respetable canciller de L2, el señor John Marcus, fue venganza por la muerte de mas de … ¿Saben que? olvídenlo ¿Qué importa? Son estadísticas. No vuelvas a L2 John ya te alcanzamos una vez y la próxima no vamos a ser tan compasivos y si vas a tener razones para quejarse. Solamente un gato murió durante la plaga, pero todos perdimos amigos y familia porque éramos callejeros. Ratas. Habríamos muerto todos de no ser porque el pequeño Duo era el mejor ladrón de L2 y se metió a los laboratorios a robar la vacuna. Sip Duo fue un Gato uno de los mejores y por años persiguió al hombre que dejo morir a Solo, él lo encontró y se metió en su casa y estuvo a punto de cortarle la garganta mientras dormía pero no lo hizo porque, al muy mongo la guerra lo reformo y nos dio la espalda. Así que si quieren culpar a alguien de la muerte de Duo. La culpa es suya…de verdad quiero que vengan. Mate a uno de los míos por ustedes y estoy ansioso de conocerlos…"

Los ojos de Heero rugían, miro a Trowa que le sostuvo la mirada decidido y a Wufei que asnito resignado, en un murmullo Quatre dijo lo que todos estaban pensando.

-Venganza…-

**Notas**

Santuario si es un manga que ley en una revista, y se trata de lo que explicó Trowa

"¿Te estas divirtiendo? Quédate feliz, quédate lejos"

Por si no se acuerdan Maria Luca es una ex acompañante de Relena que ahora trabaja en investigación de la Preventer y Bruno Deepak es ministro de economía

"Tan bueno Heero"

"¿Estas bien?"

El es el canciller de L2


	4. El Hormiguero

Los personajes de Gundam Wing son propiedad de Bandai, Sunrise & Sotsu Agency.

¡Advertencia! Lenguaje ofensivo y partes violentas, creo. Este fic contiene yaoi.

**La revolución de los Gatos**

**4. El ****Hormiguero**

**-**Enserio Triton ¿estai seguro que estai seguro?- chillo Remi agitado. Sin dejar de estudiar el gentío excitado que esperaba la carrera, Trowa asintió y no noto que Remi miraba a todos lados menos a él- ¿Triton?- el chillido ansioso terminó de romper su concentración justo cuando encontró a Heero Yuy estacionado en su moto, sobre el barandal unos metros más allá.

-Seguro- antes de que Trowa terminara de hablar Remi dio un salto y corrió al centro del puente donde los barriles ardiendo acentuaban la extraña impresión de aislamiento en el puente, a las 2:40 a.m. nadie se atrevería a entrar al Hormiguero sin ser invitado.

El púnete Wilis era el único punto común del Hormiguero, alguna vez fue una autopista sobre nivel que unió las colonias V08744 y K07002 (1), tiempo después se agrego una salida al puerto de carga de la zona empresarial y más tarde carriles a las otras dos colonias y cada vez el pisó se hundió mas y mas. Porque las cuatro colonias del noreste de L2 habían sin sido construidas muy juntas, y sin el espacio necesario para crecer se habían extendido para arriba y para abajo, creando una arquitectura desordenada, que se atraviesa y se corta sin dirección.

Trowa se apoyo en el barandal absorbiendo el insano paisaje que le daba nombre al Hormiguero, las luces esparcidas en desorden a su alrededor afirmaban esa sensación de inapacible abandono, y a sus pies se abría un vació de cinco niveles de siete pisos promedio y una muerte segura. El 03 estaba preocupado, no dudaba de la habilidad de Heero pero el barandal tenía apenas 30 cm, estaba muy maltratado y las acentuadas subidas y bajadas de los arcos no daba espacio para maniobrar y el menor error…Unas manos cubrieron las suyas y Trowa se concentro en no atacar cuando sintió a alguien respirar en su oído.

-¿Por qué los sementales son tan estúpidos Triton?- dijo Blu con voz apretada- Mírate, al final resultaste ser solo una cara bonita, tenia mejor opinión de ti pero vienes y apuestas lo que no tienes. ¿Cómo piensas pagarme cuando Kenji pierda? Porque te garantizo que va a perder- Trowa se giro y tomo las mano de la sonriente chica entre las suyas obligándola a estirar los brazos para alejarla y la soltó rápido. Blu media a penas 1,58cm, tenía labios cortos y llenos, una nariz chata y amplios crespos rubio ceniza, que caían hasta la mandíbula un poco salida y sombreaban unos redondos ojos grises.

-Kenji, va a ganar-

-Si que le tienes fe. Es bueno Triton, de verdad muuuy buuueno y si compitiera con cualquier otro lo tendría ganador 3 a 1 pero no ha corrido en un reto antes ¡y! además el Cristiano es suicida… Escucha, lo he visto. Christmas odia a Nerón por eso nunca deja competir al Cristiano pero el muy cretino corre, de verdad corre. No apuestes en su contra, la tentación es muy grande y si no puedes pagar me voy a cobrar de otra manera-

-Me mantengo Blu- ella dio un suspiro dramático.

-Como quieras pero no te olvides que yo, en mi infinita compasión, te ofrecí la rara oportunidad de una salida, después no te quejes- Trowa asintió y la vio unirse a la multitud al final del puente. Entre la gente vestida de negro, ropa provocativa y cuero ella destacaba con pantalones fucsia oscuro y una chaqueta de tela negra cerrada hasta el cuello, pero era su actitud arrogante lo que la separaba de los demás "Definitivamente un gato" se recordó Trowa con antipatía.

-Entonces Triton… ¿Tienes con que pagar?- José lo había alcanzado con Remi y caminaban a su lado buscando una buena vista de la meta.

-¡No importa! es una apuesta segura, vas a ver que te arrepientes de no entrar- dijo Remi y José rodó los ojos hastiado de su entusiasmo.

-Ya cálmate de una vez- dijo José y se volvió a Trowa con expresión seria- Triton es de quemados jugar con fuego - y apuntando a Blu con el mentón continuo- Ella no debería ni saber tu nombre mucho menos…-

-¿Con quien esta hablando Blu?- lo corto Trowa y José dio un gesto resignado, sabia que su nuevo compañero buscaba algo mas que ganar dinero rápido pero ya le había dado todas las advertencias que le iba a dar si el otro insistía muy su problema.

-Christmas Taris-"Bingo" Trowa no se molesto en disimular Christmas era impresionante, había escuchado que era bonita pero verla era otra cosa, un vestido de lana negra que le llegaba a las rodillas y se amoldaba a un bonito cuerpo, resaltaba su larga melena vede oscuro y una aura suave y elegante la rodeaba, a medida que se acercaban Trowa pudo ver mejor los detalles extraños de su cara y se concentro en leer sus labios _"…te estas pasando de irrespetuosa toma a tu amigo y váyanse de una vez"_ Blu cruzo los brazos atrás de la espalda y la expresión de Christmas se turbo _"No te va a poder proteger para siempre"_ alcanzo a escuchar Trowa cuando pasaba junto a ellas y en el ultimo segundo se encontró de frente con los almendrados ojos cafés de Christmas que le sonrieron antes de perderse de vista.

Un rumor creció a su alrededor con el primer aviso, José y Remi se asomaron a la baranda pero Trowa giro sobre su eje buscando la mirada que sentía sobre él y junto al segundo aviso se encontró con Quatre parado al lado de un hombre alto de cabello negro, se miraron reconociéndose y todos sus sentidos se concentraron en él y lo que había quedado pendiente, el estruendo de la partida lo golpeo desorientándolo y los dos se enfocaron en las motocicletas que se escuchaban a lo lejos.

Quatre trato de dejarse llevar por el ambiente del puente pero no pudo. No tenía idea de lo que era un reto entre Puños Rojos cuando acepto la invitación de Nerón y ahora, atrapado entre una multitud vibrante y ruidosa, lo absurdo de la situación lo sobrepasaba. No entendía como le daban tan poco valor a la vida que la arriesgaban así solo por entretención, además la continua vigilancia de Nerón no lo dejaba relajarse. El hombre de 34 años era una compañía interesante, tenía una corta melena negra, un mentón cuadrado y una nariz plana que le daban una presencia sólida y su actitud exuberante y mente punzantemente observadora lo hacían buen conversador, pero Quatre había notado palabras y gestos que delataban una casi total falta de compasión y empezaba a detestarlo.

-Señor Winner- Quatre diviso a Christmas Taris caminando hacia el y fue a su encuentro-No esperaba encontrarlo aquí después de nuestra ultima conversación. Me ha dado usted una agradable sorpresa- dijo Christmas extendiendo la mano, Quatre la tomo y se la habría besado si no hubiera creído que se iba a reír de él

-Entonces me alegro de haber venido- aseguro, Christmas levanto la cejas y se rió igual.

-Se ve usted bien, mucho mejor que la semana pasada- dijo la chica, doblo la cabeza para examinarlo, con un gesto liviano le aliso el hombro de la chaqueta y asintió sonriendo- definitivamente la noche le viene, o quizás sea el ambiente-

-Quizás sea la expectación, estoy experimentando nervios de principiante- susurro Quatre fingiendo una confesión y escondiendo su muy real temor cada vez que pensaba en Heero sobre el barandal y la profunda caída desde el puente. Dio un vistazo alrededor siguiendo a algunas sillas en su camino a la meta y cuando volvió a mirar a Christmas se conmociono al saberse estudiado- Estoy algo asustado- dijo apresurado- intranquilo- se rectifico aunque Christmas ya no lo miraba.

-Es todavía peor cuando alguien que te importa esta en el barandal- Christmas sonaba ausente, con los ojos puestos en la otra punta del puente Wilis donde se adivinaba partida.

-Pero eso es lo divertido el riesgo- Quatre no se altero al sentir la voz de Nerón a su espalda, tenía la certeza de que no lo había perdido de vista desde que llego y era cuestión de minutos para que se insertara en su conversación, lo que si le extraño es que su atención estuviera en una rubia muy bajita en un circulo de apostadores a unos pasos de ellos. A su lado Christmas bufo.

-Lastima que seas muy cobarde para experimentarlo por ti mismo-dijo con verdadera pena- el riesgo digo- aclaro con un sutil desprecio – Señor Winner espero que disfrute la carrera le dijo a él sonriendo y empezó a alejarse hacia el circulo de apostadores.

-Aposto a mi favor, en tu contra- Le grito Nerón a Christmas pasando el brazo por sobre los hombros de Quatre atrayendo la atención sobre ellos

-Es su dinero mejor en mis manos que en las tuyas- respondió Christmas por sobre el hombro y entonces se giro riéndose sobre sus talones y dijo en voz alta con una expresión de absoluto placer- Voy a disfrutar verte de rodillas Nerón. Esta gracia te va a salir muy cara- término y se perdió entre las personas que veían a Nerón y susurraban en voz baja.

-Perra- escupió Nerón con los dientes apretados, en un pestañeo sonrió y tiro de Quatre- Ven conmigo Winner- el tono era amable mientras lo arrastraba al medio del puente, el único punto bien iluminado que permitía perfecta vista de la llegada, y le explicaba el mecanismo de las sirenas, una grave y la otra aguda se activaban con un sensor de movimiento a nivel del barandal. La primera rueda en cruzar gana.

Quatre se sentía más intranquilo por minuto, quería detener todo esto, pero mostrar su naturaleza arruinaría cualquier oportunidad de acercarse al Sindicato. Le dio una sensación de claustrofobia y quiso correr fue entonces que vio a Trowa caminando entre la gente y todos sus pensamientos se volvieron susurros. Lo vio avanzar mientras el ruido alrededor de ellos crecía, junto con la primera bocina Trowa giro la cabeza y Quatre sonrió cuando sus ojos se encontraron tranquilizándolo al instante, iban a terminar con todo esto y después…La partida sonó y los dos miraron al camino dejando la promesa en el aire.

Primero era solo el ruido acercándose y dos siluetas dibujándose velozmente, la gente gritaba animando a uno y a otro a lo largo del puente y los iban quedando atrás se concentraban en el centro o corrían a los barandales para ver quien cruzaba primero la línea de meta. Heero empezaba a adelantarse y solo quedaban unos metros pero en la última bajada el Cristiano levanto la moto y en vez de seguir la pendiente salto apenas equilibrándose en la rueda trasera al tocar suelo y gano disparando su bocina milésimas de segundos antes que Heero.

El puente estallo en gritos de emoción desbocada y, tratando de abrirse paso entre la gente que lo rodeaba, Quatre pudo distinguir a Heero completamente ausente con las muelas apretadas y los ojos ardiendo concentrado en un punto a su espalda, curioso siguió la dirección hasta donde el Cristiano saltaba de la moto con una carcajada y se sacaba el casco levantándolo triunfante. Se olvido de respirar cuando vio la larga trenza caer hasta debajo de la cadera y los ojos de Duo Maxwell brillando en la noche.

Aunque desde su lugar Trowa no tenía la vista de Quatre, solo necesito ver la trenza para reconocer al 02 "¿Esta vivo?... … … ¡Esta vivo! Duo esta vivo ¡Diablos! lo voy a matar… Duo…esta vivo…" Tan concentrado estaba el 03 en su asombro que casi se salio de su piel al escuchar a Blu

-Ya te divertiste es hora de pagar Triton- La chica lo enfrentaba con los brazos en la espalda y una mirada glotona- Efectivo o especies- Trowa se rearmó como pudo y una idea le arrugo la frente ¿Qué tanto sabrían los gatos?

-Tu apuesta, el Cristiano ¿No es ese piloto Gundam que Oz quería ejecutar en la guerra?- las manos de Blu le apretaron los brazos y con ojos gigantes miro a los costados y lo empujo a un rincón vacío.

-No vuelvas a decir eso, si alguien te escucha y lo repite… el rumor podría llegar a Duo y entonces él podría acordarse y…- el susurro de Blu fue interrumpido por una voz baja y oscura desde atrás.

-Y que Duo Maxwell se acuerde de quien es no le conviene a nadie- Trowa reconoció al hombre, tenía ojos caídos y cafés largas pestañas oscuras, nariz gruesa y una melena trigueña enmarcaba un rostro delgado, se llamaba Icaro y era el presidente de la unión de obreros de la Froxis. Le dio una mirada larga a Trowa y después a Blu que había recuperado su postura- This is the hunk? (2)- dijo en su voz grave, Trowa alzo una ceja y Blu asintió contenta- OK te creo que sirve- se volvió a Trowa y apunto con el dedo- Olvídate del piloto gundam y nos vamos a llevar bien. Vámonos- Trowa no se movió de su lugar y Blu se colgó de su brazo tirándolo. Justo ahí, empezó un diluvio.

-Te dije que te iba a cobrar Triton y necesito un favor-En un latido Trowa entendió que era su oportunidad, se sacudió el agua de la cara y con el corazón ahogado se dejo arrastrar por los Gatos dejando a sus amigos atrás.

…**Dos meses antes…**

Desde el puerto espacial de la Preventer en Sank despego a las 6:45 am un trasbordador con destino a la base lunar Selene que llevaba dormidos al 01, 03 y 05, iban sedados por ordenes de Une. Tenían la tensión de una semana en el cuerpo, no habían dormido nada y aunque los parámetros de la misión eran los mismos ahora Trowa y Heero iban a estar aislados desde el principio. Une quería resultados, y Ambrico Meheta había extendido ordenes de arresto contra los cinco lideres identificados de los gatos Ann, Ali, Cj, Chik, y Key. Aunque si los pilotos gundam tenían éxito todos ellos iban a estar muertos para el juicio, así lo habían decidido antes de separarse.

- No voy a arrestarlos- había dicho el 01 parándose en una escalera camino a la Terminal de salida y su voz cargaba una suplica y una amenaza - no se metan- el 03 lo detuvo por el hombro y el 04 bajo unos escalones para verlos de frente.

- Hay que encontrarlos rápido, no deben estar cerca geográficamente, pero estoy seguro que si encuentras a uno los otros se van a delatar- se apresuro hablar sumándose a la postura del 01- Para que no sepamos nada de ellos deben ser pocos así que cualquier problema en L2 debe llegar a Cj y por ser un líder de banda la gente del Sindicato tiene que negociar con él. Solamente Ann y Ali aparecen en las cartas asumo que fueron adoptados y deben tener educación por lo menos básica Una vez que los identifiquen traten de aislarlos son unidos si falta uno se van a desbalancear. Igual que nosotros- suspiro y dudo un instante- Estamos en esto juntos ¿verdad?- reconociéndose como aliados volvieron a la vieja dinámica.

-Hai- dijo definitivo el 01 y el 03 asintió. El 05 se demoro en responder, tenía una expresión pensativa y cuando noto que todos lo miraban les dio una sonrisa oscura.

-Estamos todos juntos en esto - dijo y empezó a caminar con el 01 a su lado. El 03 se quedo a tras con el 04 por unos momentos y los alcanzo en el abordaje.

Tras presenciar el despegue del trasbordador, el 04 se dirigió a la salida con paso seguro que sin aviso se interrumpió, con el cuerpo tenso se detuvo de frente al sol que se insinuaba por las ventanas y cuando se movió de nuevo estaba llorando.

Bruno Deepak dio un vistazo a sus dos nuevos guardaespaldas y volvió a concentrarse en su te, "Thank you very much, Cj you bastard" (3) pensó derrotado. El rey de los Gatos consiguió enfurecer a Une la noche anterior y ni bien terminado el mensaje saco a todo el personal extra de la habitación y se quedo solo con el esencial, porque la frase "no tiene sentido mentir ustedes ya me están buscando" de Cj dejaba claro que La Corte estaba infiltrada en la Preventer o en Sank o entre sus subordinados. Primero, Une ordeno sellar el expediente, lo que significaba que nadie fuera de esa sala tenia acceso al caso y los ministros debían conducir sus propias investigaciones y después marco a los tres ministros, a Relena D. Peacecraft y a Ambrico Meheta como posible blancos, les puso resguardo extra y los despidió quedándose solo con preventivos.

Ahora el ministro de economía esperaba en una cafetería del puerto espacial el lanzamiento a L7 que estaba muy retrasado, el atentado había desatado una especie de histeria controlada afectando principalmente los transportes y comunicaciones. Recargo la cabeza en el respaldo cansado, esa había sido una larga noche y prometía días difíciles.

-Señores un poco de privacidad por favor- pidió una voz familiar a los guardias que no dudaron en alejarse y Bruno le dio una sonrisa de bienvenida -Buenos días ministro- saludo la rubia sentándose con un café en la mano y se concentro en él con una expresión entusiasta-Los todopoderosos llegaron a la luna hace media hora, en dos días van a llegar al Hormiguero - Bruno asintió viendo de reojo a los guardias y la chica imito su gesto – ¿Te incomodan?- pregunto burlona. Los dos sabían que si, Bruno podía sentir sus viejos instinto revelándose por la vigilancia constante. Su compañera lo estudió por sobre el café y le sonrió calida - Te traje algo- le dijo poniendo una copia de las cartas del padre Maxwell en sus manos.

-Esto esta saliendo tan chueco Ann- Ann lo pensó, se suponía que les quedaba un año para que la Preventer interviniera y ahora iban camino a L2 por lo menos dos furiosos ex-soldados, Cj debía estar escondido y Blu vigilada y esas malditas cartas que aparecieron de la nada. Detalles.

-OK Ali, hay inconvenientes pero en compensación pudimos devolverle el favor a "Jhony-me hago responsable" Marcus que tuvo que renunciar a su puesto en L2 Verlo gritando de rodillas hizo mi año y somos muy buenos improvisando- Bruno negó lento.

-Me equivoque hace tres años Ann, tú tenias razón, él…- Ann tiro el cuerpo para adelante y hablo bajito

-¿Por eso estas con esa cara? Ali ya paso, se lo que dije entonces pero esta hecho. Además Duo sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo y no te sientas mal por Yuy tampoco que se gano a pulso su miseria- lo miro un segundo antes de suspirar- A mi también me afecto leer esas cartas, el viejo entrometido nos persigue desde la tumba con sus sermones candidos pero volver atrás no fue nunca una opción- Vio la hora y se arreglo los guantes- Cuando esto termine L2 va a ser nuestra o vamos a estar todos muertos y yo prefiero ganar. Y enserio deja de preocuparte por Yuy si alguien tiene la culpa de que Duo no este aquí es él- Se puso de pie adoptando una postura oficial- Que tenga buen viaje señor ministro- Bruno se paro con ella y le dio la mano.

-See you soon little sis (4)- Con una sonrisa la vio alejarse justo cuando anunciaban la salida de su vuelo.

-Diga su nombre y rango para el registro por favor- dijo Sally Po y Bartolomé Harris se hecho en la silla mirando desafiante a Wufei Chang. Estaba enojado, primero le llegaban ordenes directas de encontrarse con el chino en L2 y después Román Parker, director de la Preventer en L2, se aparece en persona en su jefatura para escoltarlo a Selene y encerrarlo en una sala de interrogación que en vez del tradicional espejo doble tenía una cámara y cinco monitores, en uno de ellos estaba la mismísima Une. OK eso fue impresionante. Pero ahora estaba enojado de nuevo, si lo iban a tratar como criminal iba a portarse como uno.

-¿Estoy arrestado o algo?-

-Diga su nombre y rango para el registro – ordeno Reman Parker, Bartolomé se froto la cara frustrado, no tenía tiempo de jugar al idiota y había que ser uno para no saber porque estaba ahí después de ver los Parlamentos por televisión.

- Bartolomé Harris, Sargento de la unidad de narcóticos centro bajo, L2- levanto la mano y miro la mesa- Para ahorrarles tiempo, si fui un gato cuando tenía como 7 años pero están muy perdidos si creen que los gatos de entonces son los gatos de ahora-

-Pero sabe quienes fueron- dijo Maria Luca desde su monitor. Barto sonrió de lado mirándola fijamente antes de volverse a Parker.

-Escuchen, L2 es un desastre desde que Jhon Marcus renuncio y el Hormiguero esta fuera de control, y tu lo sabes Parker. Ustedes se van a demorar siglos en llegar al punto así que entiendan: los gatos se acabaron. La mitad de los niños que estaban con nosotros ahora están en el sindicato, no se que mas decirles, excepto que son terribles en esto de la interrogación-

-Detalles señor Harris- ordeno Miliardo Peacecraft desde un monitor y Barto se pasó la mano por la cara, fijando los ojos cafés en Wufei Chang junto a la puerta. Po y Parker estaban sentados en la mesa, cercándolo. Pero él que lo ponía nervioso era Chang de brazos cruzados apoyado en la pared.

-La idea fue de Solo- dijo hablándole al chino- No se que dicen sus informes pero en la practica el Hormiguero es un hoyo. Se puede vender y comprar casi cualquier cosa y pandillas se reparten el territorio lo que es la tontera porque al final todo va a dar al Sindicato, así que…en fin. Antes, los niños menores se movían en tribus, igual tratábamos de seguir vivíos, ni ahí con poder o territorio, hasta que un día Solo llego hablando de tomarnos L2. Cj tenía 11 años y andaba con gente grande pero igual era amigo de Solo y enganchaba con todas sus ideas mejor que nosotros, al final entre los dos convencieron a casi todos los lideres de tribus de participar. Nosotros contra el Sindicato¡La liberación de L2! Pero llego la plaga y cada uno se rasco con sus propias uñas. Cj quedo al otro lado de la cuarentena y casi todos las tribus trataron de salvarse solas. Los que nos refugiamos en la biblioteca a esperar que soltaran la cuarentena fuimos los gatos originales, fue ahí que Solo hablo de sus planes. Estábamos las ratas de Solo, las ratas de Pulgar y las ratas de Wolf.

-Nombres- Bartolomé suspiro cansado y enumero.

-Las ratas de Pulgar: Icaro, Imán, Claid, y su hermana Blu y JJ. Las ratas de Wolf: Bono, Christmas, Bicho, y Ceniza. Las ratas de Solo: Ann, Ali, So…Duo, Mario, Maili y yo. Creo que esos éramos todos- respiro profundo- Para entonces ya estábamos enfermos, caíamos como moscas- Los ojos de Bartolomé se levantaron violentos y afilados-Primero sientes el cuerpo pesado y sensible, de a poco empiezas a arder por dentro no puedes respirara porque los pulmones, la garganta, la nariz todo se siente en carne viva, la sed es inmensa, después. Después empiezas a sangrar…- Bartolomé respiro profundo y bajo los ojos-

-Sobrevivientes- pidió Parker

- Ya llego. Al final los únicos de pie eran Solo, Mario, Blu y Duo. Blu y Duo entraban y salían de la cuarentena como querían, trataban de conseguir agua y comida, en una volvieron con Rina, su mamá había muerto y no quisieron dejarla sola, cuando Blu cayo Solo se desespero y salio con Duo y Mario. Horas después volvió Duo con Solo delirando por la fiebre, Mario quedo del otro lado de la cuarentena y Duo estaba destrozado, no supe más me desmaye o alucine o algo cuando estuve conciente otra vez, todos estábamos mejor, Solo estaba muerto y Duo era el líder de nuestra tribu. El no quiso saber más de los gatos, nos llevo a una iglesia y fuimos adoptados, las otras tribus también se separaron. Christmas y Wolf están muy arriba en el sindicato, Vicente tambien, Pulgar apareció con la garganta cortada hace unos años y Claid esta prófugo por asalto y… ¡HaaaAA! el punto es que los Gatos no somos nosotros. Ustedes deberían saberlo Duo fue un piloto Gundam después de todo-

Nadie dijo nada y Bartolomé golpeo la mesa

- Lo reconocí cuando Oz lo mostró por la tele en la guerra, yo creía que estaba muerto. Supongo eso ya lo saben ¡Lo conocían¡AUNQUE NO VI A NINGUNO EN EL PUTO FUNERAL!- Bartolomé se paso una mano por el cabello rubio oscuro sorprendido por su perdida de control- Excepto a ti chino, fue una bonita elegía- le dijo a Wufei en medio del silencio culpable.

El comentario pillo a Wufei por sorpresa y con un latigazo a su conciencia removió memorias largamente ignoradas. En ese entonces la noticia lo había anestesiado y había estado en el funeral de Duo como un espectador, tal vez por eso sus memorias eran apenas pedazos sueltos.

Recordaba que los días fueron soleados y que había llegado mucha gente al reino de Sank para despedirse de Duo, recordaba los esfuerzos de Quatre por aceptar los designios de Allah y consolar su ira, recordaba la contenida pena de Trowa mientras ponía dos monedas en los ojos de Duo, "Para tu pasaje" había murmurado (5), recordaba como Heero le grito a Dorothy que ese no era Duo, que como se atrevía a moverlo sin su permiso, que donde estaba la cruz, que lo habían profanado…el cuerpo estaba muy maltratado, el rose le había quemado el lado derecho de la cara, estaba muy golpeado y la piel tenia un tono verde y Heero busco en cualquier detalle una esperanza antes de aceptar las pruebas y hundirse en un tristeza que lo dejo indiferente a todo lo demás.

El funeral de Duo Maxwell no fue el entierro de un héroe y la presencia de Relena, Une o alguna otra autoridad abría atraído la atención a él y a su circulo de amigos.

Parado frente a la gente, Wufei se había despedido "…Habría sido un honor morir contigo, compartir tu vida fue un regalo. Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar". Justo antes de decir la ultima palabra la realidad lo había golpeado, no era cierto que se iban a volver a ver, confundido se dio cuenta de que no tenia a donde volver porque este era el final de los pilotos Gundam y él no era parte de nada mas. Caminando sin dirección por los jardines se encontró con Trowa sentado en una escalera tan perdido como él.

-Durante la guerra siempre quise volver a mi hogar, a mi gente- le dijo sin acercarse- Cuando lo perdí todo estaban ustedes y ahora sin Duo no hay forma volver. Ya no tengo hogar-

-Yo ya no necesito un nombre- dijo Trowa poniéndose de pie y pasando por su lado- Cuídate Wufei- Wufei lo vio irse y eso fue todo. Siguió flotando por un tiempo hasta que se arto de la política del bien mayor de la Preventer y renuncio. El día que abandono Sank tuvo una discusión de despedida con el canciller Quatre Raberba Winner que le quito sus ultimas energías, atontado salía por las puertas y por inercia se detuvo al escuchar una voz a su espalda.

-¿Por qué tan apurado? No creo que tengas nada que hacer ahora- Wufei se volteo mirando por encima del hombro y…

-¿Por qué estaban en contra del Sindicato?- Dorothy Catalonia saco a Wufei de sus recuerdos y sacudió a todos en la sala pasando olímpicamente por alto el tema de Duo. Bartolomé quedo en blanco sorprendido por su descaro se hundió de hombros y se mordió las mejillas.

-Son dueños de L2, aunque creo que tenía más que ver con Ema- Une tosió y Bartolomé aclaro- Ema era una prostituta, Solo vio como la mataban y hablo con la policía. El acecino era contador del Sindicato así que salio libre pero no se olvido de Solo. Un día se llevo a Duo que tenia unos 5-6 años entonces Solo lo fue a buscar, el tipo apareció muerto en la pieza de un motel y no se nada más ninguno hablo del tema. Después de eso Solo se sentía capaz de casi todo pero igual Duo y Ann se reían del-

-Adorable. Por favor mire su pantalla- dijo Une cansada, en las pantallas corrían las comunicaciones intersecadas y decodificadas de los gatos - Como puede ver, como mínimo, Ali y Ann son gatos todavía y responsables por el accidente que le costo la vida a Duo Maxwell. ¿Ha tenido contacto con alguno de sus antiguos amigos, Cj o alguno de los gatos?-

- Me he topado con Blu y Pinki por mi trabajo, a veces veo a Mario que tiene un bar en la zona de bodegas-

-¿Cuáles eran los planes de Solo?- Pregunto Miliardo desde su monitor

-No estoy seguro estaba muy afiebrado y Solo lo explico como un cuento. Una corte es un lugar de justicia pero también es la gente del rey, el comodín los une…algo de dos sentidos y un comodín. No, dos brazos y un comodín-

-¿Reconoce los nombres Chik o Key?- Pregunto Maria Luca

- Solo he oído el de Key aunque mas que un gato parece un fantasma -

-Bien creo que eso es todo- Dijo Une- Puede volver a L2 pero vamos a vigilarlo y esperamos su completa cooperación- Bartolomé Harris se levanto y se despidió Wufei con un apretón de manos.

-Un momento- en el último monitor estaba el jefe de inteligencia de la Preventer- ¿Cómo supo que Maxwell había muerto¿Cómo supo del funeral?- Una sonrisa se insinuó en los delgados labios de Barto

-Me lo dijo Hilde-

-¿Hilde Schbeiker?- Barto asintió.

-La conocí en un juicio, saben que es secretaria jurídica ¿verdad? Resulto que teníamos mas en común de lo que pensábamos, con un poco de suerte nos vamos a casar a fin de año. Buenas tardes- cabeceo y salio de la sala. En un tono peligrosamente controlado Une les ordeno irse a trabajar, esto empeoraba por segundo y la Preventer se estaba quedando atrás.

-Po comunícate con Schbeiker tengo algunas preguntas para ella. Y encuentren a Howard ¡Ya! Muévanse- Une termino desconectando su monitor y al segundo los demás se apagaron. Desde su escritorio Wufei acceso a la página de Tragedias Griegas, linkeo Héroes caídos, marco su clave y cargo la interrogación de Bartolomé Harris codificada.

Heero Yuy pateo frustrado las paredes blancas, llevaba cuatro semanas en L2 y no estaba más cerca de encontrar a los gatos que el primer día, aunque su misión progresaba y ya había logrado infiltrarse en el Sindicato. Con el nombre de Kenji Sony, ex-oz con entrenamiento en sabotaje, se había vendido como mercenario al mejor postor cuidándose de no asociar su lealtad con nadie y esta noche había tenido su primera pelea por los Puños Rojos. Se toco la mandíbula hinchada, Nerón debía estar feliz o por lo menos satisfecho.

Derrotado, se sentó apoyado en las puertas de bronce buscando alrededor algún detalle que hubiera pasado por alto y solo encontró los fantasmas que se insinuaban en las paredes desniveladas del Hormiguero. "Todos los gatos son negros en la oscuridad" empezaba a creer que el mensaje era una broma de Duo, talvez una venganza, porque en la dirección que dejo no había mas que un edificio abandonado y en frente un gran mural del Deathscythe Hell escondido entre ruinas lo observaba silencioso. _"__…….Vamos…amor…..solo dilo…"_ El susurro lo alcanzo con un escalofrió y casi pudo sentir las manos de Duo en su cuerpo marcando cada una de sus vértebras y músculos hasta llegar a insinuarse entre sus nalgas… sonrió.

Eran las 3:30 a.m. hacia mucho frió y sobre su cabeza el espacio se extendía familiar. El cielo en el Hormiguero era un observatorio que proyectaba el cielo terrestre durante el ciclo diurno, el sistema era obsoleto e inseguro y en otras colonias ilegal pero a él la cercanía del espacio lo reconfortaba. Ellos se habían sentido siempre más tranquilos con el espacio alrededor.

-Señor Sony – Heero ignoro a Tito por los veinte minutos que le tomo al delgado colorin de 14 años, decidirse a acercarse y no pudo evitar molestarse cuando lo escucho hablar- Nerón quiere hablar contigo. En persona- el joven mesero del bar del Imperialintento sonar zalamero pero salio un susurro tembloroso.

Sin inmutarse por le miedo que irradiaba del muchacho, o por el mensaje, Heero devolvió los ojos al cielo, su rabia e impaciencia colándose en sus acciones lo habían vuelto brutal en las últimas semanas, sin ir más lejos, el pobre diablo que enfrento en la pelea de esa noche tenía pocas posibilidades de despertar. Finalmente manteniendo su distancia Tito le dio un billete de 500 dólares con la palabra "Ahora" escrita en rojo. Para variar Nerón se imponía, o en su caso trataba.

Después de su tiempo en el Hormiguero Heero entendía mejor la organizaron del Sindicato. Cada grupo ocupaba por derecho una silla y con ella un voto, aunque todos los representantes pudieran hablar, eran los 5 grupos fundadores los que lavaban dinero y controlaban la colonia. Los puños rojos, los Jardineros, los Traucos, los Yankis y los Siberianos. Los Puños rojos eran los mas fuertes su líder se era Costia Rospligliosi un anciano que iba delegando responsabilidades en segundos escogidos de las mismas calles, ahijados, hoy Nerón, Christmas y Nikola dirigían a los Puños Rojos, pero Nikola era la silla.

-¿Sabes de quien es este edificio?- Tito examino las paredes lisas y ventanas amplias.

-De nadie- se apresuro a responder y cuando Heero lo miro se alejo un paso y en un hilo de voz completo- ha estado botado desde que construyeron la otra biblioteca- Heero se enderezo.

-¿Era una biblioteca?- Tito asintió

-Hace siglos, antes de la guerra- Tito inspiro aliviado cuando vio por sobre su hombro una limosina pequeña acercarse- Vinieron por nosotros- le dijo a Heero que se dejo dirigir hasta el asiento trasero del auto. Dentro estaba un hombre trigueño de ojos verde claro y redondos, pestañas crespas y mejillas hundidas. Vestía pantalones sastre negros y una camisa de seda azul marina con los botones superiores desabrochados resaltando el largo cuello.

-Así que tú eres Kenji Sony- dijo pasando un brazo por la cintura de Tito y sentándolo sobre regazo mientras el auto enfilaba hacia el fondo del Hormiguero - Yo soy Vicente Klements y seré tu guía el día de hoy- le cerro un ojo mientras acariciaba el muslo de Tito, Heero lo estudio impersonalmente y se giro a la ventana. Así que habían dos bibliotecas en el Hormiguero ¿Qué más habría omitido Harris en su declaración? - Entonces buscamos a Nerón o prefieres ir a alguna otra parte, podría ayudarte a pasar un buen rato, relajarte ya sabes disfrutar las cosas buenas que tiene la vida. Buscar un premio por tu victoria-

-Si me das mi dinero puedes dejarme aquí- respondió Heero.

-Quieres tu pago ¿eso es todo?- Vicente suspiro defraudado y sin dejar de verlo apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Tito- Entonces vamos a ver a Nerón. Esta extasiado Sony, fue una gran pelea, descerebraste al Alvino en menos de cinco minutos…impresionante-

-Fue fácil- respondió Heero ausente y una risa del asiento delantero llamo su atención, no le sorprendió encontrarse a un sonriente Nerón al bajar el separador.

-Hay que amarlo¿O no Vicente? Una total falta de conciencia- Vicente le dio un beso en el cuello a Tito y sonrió- Tengo tu dinero aquí Kenji Sony pero quiero proponerte un trabajo a largo plazo. Veras, necesito ayuda con una plaga y una perra que me están molestando. Me han dicho que te gusta ser independiente pero te pagaría lo que gana Vicente y cuando me haya librado de estas dos pestes termina tu contrato y puedes largarte o trabajar para alguien más, aunque no se me ocurre una razón para que quieras irte- Heero seguía viéndolo imperturbable- El trabajo tiene prestaciones y un buen seguro medico- Termino Nerón con un gesto divertido y Heero miro a Vicente con interés por primera vez.

-¿Cuánto ganas?- Pregunto, Vicente se relamió en su asiento y apoyo una mano en su pecho antes de susurrar rozando su oído la cantidad. En un movimiento espontáneo Heero le quebró el meñique para quitárselo de encima y enfrento a Nerón que se reía abiertamente, fingió pensarlo un minuto y cabeceo en acuerdo.

-Perfecto- dijo Nerón y le pasó una carpeta- la primera página es tu contrato. Fírmalo- Heero escribió el nombre de Kenji Sony sin leerlo y Nerón sonrió- Ahora, la perra primero. Christmas Taris es una puta, cara y bonita pero puta al final, Costia se encapricho con ella y esta bien al pobre viejo se le permite una calentura de vez en cuando, el problema es que la diabla es astuta. Primero se encargo de las otras putas y trabajos pequeños y no molestaba pero ahora se esta metiendo en mi terreno y no me gusta, ahora maneja un sector completo y es mí asociada en los asuntos de las directivas en las tres Marias y la muy maldita es el contacto con OsVis. Quiero acabarla pero no la puedo matar porque Costia me acusaría de traición, el viejo la trata como su nieta incluso le puso un guardaespaldas. Tengo que volverla inútil primero y no, su gente no se vende. Ya trate- Nerón respiro profundo.

-Branco la idolatra y el Cristiano prácticamente le debe la vida- aporto Vicente.

-Se puede hacer ¿Qué mas?- dijo Heero.

-Segundo la plaga. A estas alturas ya habrás oído de los Gatos- Heero asintió- Estrictamente hablando no tengo que meterme en eso. Hace unos años uno de los Siberianos intervino las comunicaciones de La corte de los Gatos y sabemos como se llaman y como funcionan pero ha crecido tanto y se ha vuelto tan dañina que Nikki y otros "lideres" del sindicato se hacen cargo de ellos personalmente- el tono de Nerón tomaba un sonido burlón siempre que hablaba de Nikola- y después de la gracia que se mandaron en los Parlamentos Generales se echaron a la Preventer encima, no van a durar mucho. El problema es que en este minuto me están costando dinero. Soy un proveedor de diversión, diversión que no es barata y cada vez que Blu se meten en mis…eventos me quita apuestas y Pinki se mete en mis transacciones y yo pierdo ganancias. Los habría matado hace meses pero Cj y Key los protegen, se las arreglan para que alguien los tenga siempre a la vista pero estos guardaespaldas no son gatos. Entiende que los gatos reales nunca se ven a excepción de Blu y Pinki, contratan gente externa y lo que asegura su lealtad es Key. Le tienen terror, el tipo no respeta limites, igual que tú ¿Cierto?- Vicente se había medio entablillado el dedo y le dedico una mirada resentida a Nerón y Heero arrugo las cejas.

-Explícate-Nerón se froto la frente

- Por ejemplo, teníamos un informante, un amigo, cuando Key lo descubrió lo encerró en un sótano con ratas y prendió fuego… Ese es al que quiero encontrar. Si lo atrapo puedo acabar con Blu y Pinki además eliminar a un líder de los gatos me dejaría en una buena posición para tratar con Nikola después- Heero asintió y le paso el contrato.

-Dame mi dinero y déjame aquí-

-¿Aquí?- Pregunto incrédulo Vicente. Nerón ordeno que detuvieran el auto y le entrego una cajetilla de cigarros con un fajo de billetes dentro a Heero que ya tenia medio cuerpo afuera.

-Mañana te busco en el Imperial con una solución para tus problemas- Nerón sonrió y Heero le asintió de vuelta, "misión cumplida" pensó mientras veía como se alejaba el auto. Caminando calle arriba se puso los audífonos -Omeo o Korosu oído- murmuro.

Trowa llego a los casilleros con su primer sueldo en la mano, recién llegado a L2, seis semanas antes había tomado un taxi del puerto espacial a la Froxis y había postulado a un puesto de ensamblador con su equipaje todavía en la mano. Las agallas y seguridad que demostró impresionaron lo suficiente a su supervisor para ignorar el tiempo que según su expediente había pasado en la cárcel. Triton Bloom había sido arrestado por trafico y asociación ilícita, un lindo detalle de Wufei Chang.

-Que estafa, José mira me descontaron la transmisión que se quemo hace dos semanas-

-No se quemo Miky, la quemaste-

-Dha, pero Triton la arrrreglo ¿Funcionaba cierto Triton?-

-Como nueva- dijo Trowa cambiándose el overol por jeenes y una polera de cuello largo.

-Igual ya no se podían usar. Oye Triton ¿Comes con nosotros? – Trowa no dijo nada y José presiono- Blu ha estado buscándote- recalco- tal vez seria buena idea que te mantuvieras alejado de las canchas y los bares por un tiempo especialmente del GoldenBoy- Trowa cerro el casillero y se giro a mirar a José. El moreno lo examinaba acusador y la advertencia colgaba en el aire.

-Será un placer comer en tu casa- término por responder Trowa- Pero voy a la mía primero- Se despidió con un cabeceo y partió. José como la mayoría de los empleados de la Froxis y la mano de obra en L2 vivía en el Hormiguero. Tercer hijo de seis había perdido dos hermanos en las calles y un tercero vivía en la tierra, su hermano mayor trabajaba en mensajera y el último de 16 años estaba en la escuela, amigo de sus amigos José tenía muchos contactos en el Hormiguero sin estar involucrado en nada. Le había ayudado a conseguir un pequeño departamento y lo incluyó en su círculo de amigos cuando pensaba que solo quería armarse una vida, pero no era tonto y ahora que empezaba a sospechar que perseguía algo distinto se había vuelto inesperadamente protector.

No le había costado gran cosa ser parte del Hormiguero pero su misión se había estancado. En la dirección que dejo Duo había un edificio vacío y fracaso miserablemente en su intento de contactar los nombres que envió Wufei a la página de Héroes Caídos, por otro lado la gente de L2 sabía menos que la Preventer o eran muy buenos con los secretos. Cj, Key, Blu y Pinki eran los únicos gatos conocidos y no los consideraban más peligrosos que cualquier otro grupo. Cuando menciono el atentado en los Parlamentos Generales solo consiguió comentarios burlones y amargos contra la UESN, el sindicato, la policía y la injusticia en general, además de unas muy visearles opiniones acerca de Relena, Quatre y otros reconocidos pacifistas. Forma de pensar que compartían muchos por las columnas en los diarios y los murales en las paredes.

Trowa agradeció cuando llego a su casa y vio que tenia agua, milagrosamente agua caliente. Trato relajarse tomando un baño pero la idea de que cualquiera de las personas que trataba podía ser uno de los asesinos de Duo estaba afectando sus nervios y quería desesperadamente hablar con Quatre…aunque creía estar cerca. Cinco días antes Blu lo había apartado del grupo en un partido, la chica le coqueteo desde la primera vez lo vio pero nunca antes intento conversar con él y a Trowa le sonó a entrevista. Lo estaban probando y quizás esta noche conocería por fin un poco mas de los Gatos. Sintiéndose un poco mejor termino de vestirse y estaba por salir cuando una canción familiar sonando cerca lo detuvo, se extraño, se sorprendió y todos sus pensamientos se detuvieron, totalmente en blanco Trowa se sentó a escuchar la canción que canto para Quatre en su 19avo cumpleaños.

Duo y él habían armado una fiesta sorpresa para Quatre en Chicago y así alejarlo un poco de los compromisos y responsabilidades que tenía desde que se traslado a Sank, consiguieron una mansión que estaba por ser demolida, invitaron a todas las personas cercanas a Quatre y arreglaron sus agendas para que todos pudieran ir. Pero a unos días de la fiesta él todavía no tenía el regalo que quería darle.

Era una canción calida que escucho una tarde antes de la guerra, le había entregado la letra que recordaba a Heero sin mucha esperanza sin embargo no se sorprendió cuando Heero le aviso que la había encontrado, la canción se llamaba Fruta Fresca (7). Así que con el tiempo justo para volar a Chicago y que la bandase aprendiera música busco a Heero en Sank, lo encontró sentado en un jardín revisando unos papeles y frente a él Duo, aparentemente de salida por la maleta a su lado, escuchaba unos audífonos tan altos que hasta él podía oír el murmullo.

-¿Qué?-había preguntado Duo y se acerco a Heero para oírlo mejor.

-Está muy alto-se quejo Heero

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Que esta muy…- de un manotazo Heero le quito los audífonos- No deberías comprometer tu sentidos- reprendió

-Oye Heero soy civil el 60 por ciento de mi tiempo y si en ese tiempo quiero arrinconar mi oído en un callejón oscuro y apuntarle con un audífono con la potencia de un Jumbo, mirarlo a los ojos, decirle "Omeo o Korosu oído" y apretar play con una risa desquiciada es mi problema… además como voy a quedar sordo… nadie lo va a escuchar gritar- Antes de terminar de hablar Duo ya se estaba riendo con una expresión incrédula y Heero meneaba la cabeza.

-Eso fue incoherente-

-No shit Sherlock. Hablando en serio Ro hay música que se DEBE escuchar fuerte para escucharla bien, se conecta con algo dentro, o, podrías tratar de aislarte, tú y tus pensamientos con ruido de fondo-

-Para eso te tengo a ti- Duo levanto las cejas ofendido pero antes de hablar cruzo sus ojos con Trowa.

-Tro escucha- Grito por saludo y le lanzo los audífonos que sonaban con una letra familiar.

-Suena bien- Trowa agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza a Heero por el milagro y se sentó con ellos.

-Cuando vi la letra pensé que era un poco…- dijo Duo bajando el volumen.

-Cursi- aporto Heero

-Dulce, muy dulce. No apta para diabéticos- Remato Duo riéndose- Pero con los tambores suena genial, me la llevo ahora y los "Inconformes" la tienen lista para la fiesta del viernes si todavía quieres cantarla- Trowa asintió y suprimió una ceja al ver a Heero enredarse ausente la trenza en un puño- En Chicago esta todo listo y Wu llega el viernes en la tarde pero no puedo llamar a Irilia sin que toda su familia se entere, incluyendo a Quatre-

-Ella va a ir, esta entusiasmada- Trowa se interrumpió y Heero se enderezó esperando la mala noticia- Invito a algunos sobrinos ¿puedes llevarlos contigo el viernes Heero?- Duo se encogió incomodo y Heero alzo una ceja.

-¿Sobrinos?-La familia de Quatre era una pesadilla, apenas toleraban su relación con Trowa y desaprobaban a los otros pilotos, esa abierta antipatía originaba tensión y roces cada vez que Quatre trataba de mezclar sus mundos.

-Si Irilia los invito no deben ser tan malos Heero, son una generación mas joven y Ojousan va a tener con quien conversar en viaje- Heero asintió resignado y Duo sonrió- ¡Va a ser divertido! Enserio. Ya dejen de preocuparse ¡Enserio!-

La fiesta había sido un éxito y todo el mundo se divirtió, Relena paso desapercibida con una peluca y vistoso maquillaje y los sobrinos de Quatre se dejaron llevar. Pero más importante que todo Quatre estuvo feliz.

La calida sensación del recuerdo se enfrió en la calle y había desaparecido para cuando camino las tres cuadras a la casa donde vivía José con su novia Anais y su hermano menor Juan. Comieron tranquilos y la conversación fue fluida como siempre que cenaba con ellos y cuando José se aseguro de que era muy tarde para que Trowa pudiera hablar con Blu lo dejo irse.

-Triton ¿vas a tu casa?- pregunto Juan alcanzándolo en la salida, Trowa asintió y el chico sonrió- ¿Compartimos un taxi?- Trowa entendió con una punzada lo que Juan pretendía y asintió sintiéndose traicionado. Se dejo llevar hasta el café de una venciera donde Blu lo esperaba.

-Hola Triton- Trowa se sentó sin decir nada, Blu pidió dos cafés y un emparedado y se concentro en Trowa- tengo preguntas ¿me vas a responder?- Trowa levanto una ceja y Blu lo tomo como un si- ¿Conoces a Kenji Sony?-

-No- Trowa contesto rápido, la pregunta lo había sorprendido pero su entrenamiento se disparo y no se le noto. Una semana antes había visto a Heero casi desnucar a un pobre tipo y todavía temblaba al pensar en la expresión de Heero espejo de la suya, los dos lo habían disfrutado, demasiado. Ambos peleadores estaban atados por la muñeca y con un movimiento certero el 01 jalo de la cuerda al tiempo que golpeaba con el otro brazo. Heero sonreía.

-Y aun así apostaste por él. OK ¿por que?-

-Se veía fuerte- Trowa se cruzo de brazos representando una total falta de interés, sabía que apostar por Heero había sido un paso en falso pero no pudo evitarlo. Cuando llego al callejón donde habían levantado la jaula y vio a Heero enfrentado a uno de los peleadores favoritos de Blu sus nervios se tensaron demandando venganza.

-Ya ¿Dónde aprendiste de mecánica?-

-En la calle-

-¿En la calle?- Trowa asintió, en poco tiempo se había ganado fama de poder arreglar cualquier cosa. Sabía que si se demostraba capaz y accesible los Gatos iban a venir a él tarde o temprano- La pieza que armaste el otro día en el GoldenBoy es única y difícil… ¿Por qué el GoldenBoy? Hay miles de bares en L2 ¿Por qué ese?-

-Porque es casi neutral y siempre hay soplos de otros juegos. Me gusta jugar Blu- La verdad es que el GoldenBoy era el único bar donde se podía encontrar a Blu, en los demás solo se quedaba unos minutos y desaparecía. Trowa sabía que los miembros del sindicato tenían bases públicas, el Imperial de los Puños Rojos y el restaurante Liberty de los Yankis eran buenos ejemplos, y al principio pensó que el GoldenBoy era una base para los Gatos pero sus sospechas se cayeron cuenta vio que todo el mundo entraba ahí antes de irse a otro sitio.

-No te creo. Perdí mucho ese día en la jaula, nadie había visto a Sony pelear antes y el Alvino era un peleador fuerte pero tu apostaste por él- Trowa no dijo nada- Eres un buen jugador Triton, desde que fuiste por primera vez al GoldenBoy has hecho buenas apuestas siempre manteniendo un perfil bajo para que los corredores no te marquen y no te metes en asuntos ajenos y podría usar tu ayuda ahora pero Kenji Sony trabaja para el mal nacido de Nerón y ustedes fueron los únicos que ganaron dinero con la pelea de Sony ¿Ves mi punto?-

-No conozco a Nerón-

-¡Se que no pero ese no es el punto Triton!-

-Ya no vas a correr mis apuestas, si no es eso estoy perdido ¿Hay alguna razón por la que necesites confiar en mi Blu?- Blu lo estudio con parpaos apretados y miro por la ventana. Cuando volvió a verlo su expresión había cambiado a una lujuriosa que Trowa conocía bien.

-Quiero estar segura de que no vas a tratar de matarme cuando por fin cedas a tus deseos y nos hagas felices a los dos- Trowa miro a la ventana. Eso era todo, por ahora la conversación se había acabado.

Eran las 4:30 p.m. y en el piso 30 de un edificio en el sector industrial de L2, Quatre Raberba Winner perdía una partida de domino contra Wolf de los Traucos y el todo poderoso Nerón de lo Puños Rojos ¿la parte triste? No estaba perdiendo a propósito ¡ni siquiera estaba perdiendo bien!

Aunque podía enmascarar la frustrante sensación de agotamiento siempre presente, que solo se había intensificado desde que se separo de los otros pilotos siete semanas atrás, no podía ignorarla y no lograba concentrarse, no en el juego, no en la conversación, no en su trabajo. Estaba fallando, estaba tan cansado.

"…_Ese beso con que sueño, cuando la pena me acecha…"_ (8)

-Después-sacudió la cabeza para alejar el rumor. Trowa había dicho después.

-Voy a hacer todo lo que pueda Winner- la voz de Nerón hizo que Quatre se irguiera- pero a mi Christmas Taris no me hace favores muy seguido y por ahora ella maneja las cuentas con la OsVis- ¿Hacer de que? "A si. Yi" se recordó Quatre.

-Esperaba conocer a Yi hoy Nerón- insistió con tono parejo - De nuevo por favor¿Por qué no viene a las reuniones?- Su sexta reunión con la directiva de las compañías en L2 había terminado hace unas horas, seis reuniones en que había conocido a todas las sillas del Sindicato y a otros inversionistas pero nunca había visto siquiera, al representante de la OsVis en L2.

-Que puedo decir joven Quatre, una de las prestaciones de negociar con Christmas es que trabaja a domicilio- Quatre dibujo la sonrisa sardónica que exigía el comentario y trato de no pensar en la derrota que le significaba la ausencia de Yi.

Había dedicado cada minuto conciente al caso de los Gatos, si no estaba estudiando la información de inteligencia, planeaba sus movimientos con el Sindicato y aun así había pasado por alto el alarmante patrón. Sam Bufeeiel, jefe de operaciones anticrimen, lo vio primero.

¡Que humillación! Pero era cierto. Cada movimiento de la OsVis era parte de un cuidado perfil que se ajustaba a las necesidades del Sindicato, demasiado preciso para ser casualidad. Como cuatro Gundams peleando en la base Edwars, no era una coincidencia era una trampa. Pero ¿Una trampa para quien? Bilma Mayer (9) no tenia respuestas pero Yi debía estar más informado, y pensando en eso ¿cuales eran las probabilidades de que en seis reuniones de directiva nunca hubiera visto al señor Yi? Casi inexistentes pero las probabilidades son apenas patrones, nunca definitivos. Se convenció en una de esas tardes de domingo en Chicago.

Habían pasado el día en el departamento de Wufei y Duo y trataba de terminar un estudio de mercados exclusivos para economía mientras Duo hacia pequeñas casitas de cartón y Trowa y Wufei se turnaban en el pimball.

-¿Cuáles son las probabilidades…?- empezó pero Trowa no lo dejo terminar.

-Irrelevantes- lo interrumpió. Quatre se rió.

-Estoy hablando en serio-

-Yo también- insisto Trowa y se sentó mirándolo en la alfombra con Duo- ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que todos sobreviviéramos a la guerra¿A la rebelión?- sonrió tomando una casita- Por probabilidades por lo menos dos de estas casitas deberían ser iguales-

-Gracias Trowa- dijo Duo con voz seca y se fijo con ojos estrechos en Wufei que seguía jugando al pinball- chino de mierda no estas haciendo nada ¡Ayúdame!-

-No es mi culpa que dejes todo para ultima hora- Duo le tiro un frasco de pegamento a la espalda, sin inmutarse con el ligero golpe Wufei pregunto- ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que Duo termine esto para mañana? No, esperen tengo una mejor ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que cuatro de cinco pilotos Gundam resultaran muerdealmuadas- los ojos de Quatre se habían vuelto inmensos y abrió y cerro la boca un par de veces.

-Odio esa palabra, es peyorativa – logro articular al final- Yo no soy un muerdealmuadas-

-Yo tampoco- aseguro Duo y volvió a trabajar en sus casitas- a mi me gusta gritar- Wufei resoplo concentrado en su juego y Trowa lo contemplo hasta que él bajo mirada.

Quatre hubiera deseado ser indiferente como ellos, ser libre como ellos, pero tenía una familia a la que responder. Irilia era la única entre su familia que sabía a ciencia cierta que había piloteado un Gundam, y aunque algunos de sus cuñados lo sospechaban ni todo el heroísmo del mundo cambiaría la forma en que veían su relación con Trowa, su amistad con los otros pilotos y otros infinitos detalles que no correspondían a la cabeza de la familia Winner.

Toleraban su comportamiento porque lo consideraban un capricho pasajero que iba a superar con la edad, y maldita sea si creían que el tiempo les había dado la razón. Mientras estuvo en Chicago pudo escapar de su influencia pero una vez en Sank tenía un papel que cumplir y empezó a fundirse con sus expectativas.

-¿Winner¿Estas bien?- Quatre dejo descansar el pasado y mirando el juego sonrió, había perdido- te espaciaste- dijo Nerón que lo miraba fijamente rozándose la sonrisa con una de las piezas. A su lado Wolf se levantaba manteniendo siempre la cabeza casi albina ligeramente inclinada hacia delante y los ojos negros mirando de frente, extraño gesto en su general actitud desgarbada y apática. La silla había quedado temporalmente a la cabeza de los Traucos cuando una crisis familiar, los derrumbo casi a pedazos, no tomaba decisiones, ni daba consejos y votaba por la mayoría

-De verdad quiero conversar con Yi. No me gusta hacer negocios con gente que no conozco personalmente- dijo Quatre levantándose también.

-Mejor te acostumbras- comento Fabiano DaMarco desde la puerta y le sonrió dulcemente, el Siberiano tenía los ojos transparentes y la prominente estructura ósea de su familia, pero carecía de la sutileza en expresión y modales que hacían a los DaMarco destacados políticos. Eran un linaje antiguo, de dinero todavía más viejo que por siglos se rumoreo proveniente mafias y uniones. Habían sido uno de los primeros dineros en llegar al espacio, invertido en infraestructura y desarrollo de L2 y otras colonias ¿La otra cara de los DaMarco? Los Siberianos.

-Quizás lo veas en el reto del sábado- dijo Wolf con voz plana, tirándose el abrigo en los hombros y Nerón, Quatre y Fabiano se pararon a mirarlo- El reto contra Christmas. El sábado. En el Hormiguero ¿Qué les pasa?-

-¿Que te pasa a ti?- le grito Fabiano DaMarco- Es un canciller, no va a ir a meterse a un reto de Puños Rojos

-Era- corrigió Quatre. Su parte en esta misión había significado un conflicto de intereses inaceptable para un canciller, con menos pesar del que esperaba renuncio al cargo y se dio el gusto de escandalizar a su familia al ceder a Irilia su lugar.

-Cierto, pero todavía eres un Winner. No te sentirías cómodo- le aseguro Fabiano y miro puntualmente a Nerón antes de darse media vuelta y caminar al ascensor, Wolf no paresia compartir su opinión pero no dijo nada, le dio la mano a Quatre y un cabeceo a Nerón y alcanzo el ascensor cuando se cerraban las puertas. Junto a Quatre Nerón sonreía.

-¿Vas a esperar a que pregunte?- murmuro Quatre sin moverse.

-Por supuesto-

-Bueno- dijo Quatre y con un suspiro enfrento a Nerón- ¿Qué es un reto de Puños Rojos?-

-Es una apuesta- dijo Nerón- Christmas y yo tuvimos un desacuerdo y para arreglarlo en forma civilizada yo propuse un reto. No pongas esa cara, no es una pelea ni nada, es una carrera. Cada uno pone un corredor y él que gane la carrera gana la discusión. ¿Ves? Es simple, pacifico-

-¿Seguro?- Nerón asintió- Fabiano lo hace sonar tan sórdido-

-Por tradición los retos son abiertos, por eso es en el puente Wilis- Nerón se detuvo y estudio a Quatre antes de seguir- El puente une todas las colonias del Hormiguero, todos los niveles llegan ahí por alguna calle, por eso desde siempre ha sido neutral. Así que todos pueden ir a la carrera, se pueden hacer apuestas independientes, se pueden vender algunas cosas… se pueden hacer algunos tratos. Tratos con los que una persona respetable como tú puede no estar de acuerdo, o eso creen muchos. Yo estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme contigo. Ven el sábado, se mi invitado y personalmente me voy a asegurar de que te diviertas- Nerón le dio una sonrisa cómplice- Anda ven-

Quatre es encontró asintiendo antes de pensarlo.

-Me interesa- Sonrió y tomo su abrigo- voy a tratar de venir- Nerón devolvió la sonrisa y lo acompaño al ascensor.

En cuanto se cerraron las puertas Quatre respiro profundamente un par de veces ¡Cruces! Llegaba a ser ofensiva la facilidad con que la mayoría lo creían corruptible, se froto la cara con las dos manos y se apoyo en la pared, apenas había cerrado los ojos cuando las puertas se abrieron de nuevo y Christmas Taris entro al ascensor.

-Señor Winner- saludo y se paro a su lado con los pies en cuarta posición y la mano derecha empuñando el codo izquierdo por atrás de la espalda- ¿Se va usted tan tarde?-

-Mi trasbordador se atraso y Nerón me ofreció compañía- los ojos de Christmas se entrecerraron en un rápido pálpito- ¿Señorita Taris? Necesito conocer al señor Yi- ella volteo a estudiarlo.

-Puedo pasar el mensaje pero Yi no va a verlo sin una razón- dijo y devolvió la cabeza al frente- Es un hombre reservado por naturaleza, severo por experiencia y taimado por la edad. Puede llegar a ser intransigente- El ascensor se detuvo en el piso de Christmas pero ella no bajo y las puertas se cerraron de nuevo.

-Dígale que me tope con información de la que podríamos beneficiarnos si cooperamos- la chica levanto las cejas y asintió empujando los labios para arriba. Quatre la quedo mirando era la cara mas rara que había visto.

-¿Estaba usted solo con Nerón?- pregunto y viéndolo de reojo se arrastro un mechón detrás de la oreja.

-No- el ascensor se abrió en el primer piso y Christmas le cerro el paso y mantuvo las puertas cerradas.

-Señor Winner escuche, el mundo en que usted se mueve hay iguales y diferentes en nuestro mundo hay iguales, superiores o inferiores. Nerón y usted nunca serán iguales y él no puede permitirse ser inferior a nadie, si su amistad progresa usted será para siempre su perra- dijo Christmas sin entonación. Quatre estaba atónito.

-¿Por qué me esta diciendo esto?-

-Un amigo mío solía preocuparse por usted-

-Y este amigo en común ¿tiene nombre?- Christmas miro al frente y ato la carcajada con una sonrisa.

-Claro que si señor Winner- dijo, abrió las puertas y se movió a un lado- Que tenga buen viaje-

Una vez en el trasbordador Quatre se conecto a la pagina de "Héroes caídos" cargo toda la nueva información excepto la conversación del ascensor y trato de no pensar mas, si lo hacia no iba a dejar de darle vueltas a Christmas, su advertencia, y su amigo, quizás todo era mentira. Quatre no podía leerla, no recibía nunca nada de ella y fingía tan bien.

Con la mente entumecida, trato de dormir pero no pudo, la letra de Fruta Fresca repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza, junto con ese después prometido.

Recordaba a Trowa quedándose atrás el día en que partieron a Selene. Quatre solo había podido mirar, oler y sentir a Trowa ¿Lo odiaría otra vez¿Se acordaría ya del tipo de monstruo en que se había convertido¿Podría darle otra oportunidad? Asustado ante la expresión neutral de Trowa alejo el cuerpo subiendo un pie al siguiente escalón

-Necesito hablar contigo- balbuceó a falta de algo mejor que decir mirando por sobre su cabeza y dio un salto cuando una mano tiro de su hombro y otra de su nuca hasta dejarlo a un centímetro de Trowa

-Dime- Quatre titubeo y Trowa acorto el espacio entre ellos y lo beso apenas rozando su labio inferior, bajo su mano del hombro al corazón y lo beso de nuevo todavía suavemente –Después- Susurro sobre los labios de Quatre enderezándose –Después- aseguro y termino de bajar la escalera.

-Aterrizaremos en diez minutos, por favor ajusten sus cinturones- sacudido de su duerme vuela por la azafata, Quatre soñó que todo iba a volver a estar bien entonces, igual que ese día frente al amanecer en el puerto espacial, el recuerdo de un amanecer en el desierto y una risa cariñosa lo encontró vulnerable, sus ojos se ensombrecieron y apretó los puños. Nunca más. "Por nosotros ¡Las van a pagar!" pensó.

-La maquina esta perfecta así que si teni algún problema es tu culpa, en el te'ser foco empiezan los hoyos así que con cuidao si saltay no la vayai a ahogar- el hombre miro la moto con cariño, apretó la rueda y salto del barandal- Estai listo- dijo.

Heero asintió ausente, él mismo reviso la maquina y el área por la mañana y tenía otras cosas en que pensar; como en Duo al que apenas podía divisar en el otro barandal del puente Wilis y en lo preocupado que estaba por él. En el fondo sabía que era en vano, Duo era hábil aunque no pudiera acordarse porque. Además seria ridículo que le pasara algo cuando acaba de encontrarlo y ni siquiera había podido llamarlo por su nombre.

Una vez que empezó a trabajar abiertamente para Nerón, Heero se había trasladado al Imperial y los primeros días fueron fáciles, casi bienvenidos. Una misión significaba rutina y la rutina había sido su refugio desde el principio, porque si se paraba a pensar un momento el recuerdo y el anhelo se colaban en su cabeza, entonces sentía y toda su torre de cartas venia abajo.

Así que rutina, primero establecer los parámetros de la misión. Resulto que Nerón tenía un expediente de los Gatos más grande que la Preventer: Tal como había informado el sargento Harris la idea venia de años, Christmas, Wolf y Vicente, anteriormente Bicho, habían estado mas que felices en llenar huecos en su momento, heridos todavía por viejas traiciones. Es mas Vicente era responsable indirecto de la condición prófuga de Claid el hermano de Blu.

El expediente seguía cada paso que Cj había dado para formar su corte y como todo el Hormiguero estaba de alguna forma ligado a él y sus gatos. Antes de los parlamentos Cj había sido una figura de inmenso poder, que sabia mover y cuidar a su gente, por eso el atentado le parecía ahora a Heero era tan desconcertante, es mas inútil. Aunque Heero reconocía que apenas empezaba a entender la venganza. Por otro lado, incluso en el Hormiguero, Key existía solo como un rumor.

Pero Heero había tenido una idea para volver a Key carne y hueso: iba a atacar a Blu. Solo era cuestión de crear una oportunidad, alejarla de la mirada vigilante de sus guardias y esperar que Key viniera al rescate. Heero prefería no pensar por ahora en lo que iba a hacer una vez que estuviera frente a Key, frente a cualquiera de ellos. Para eso había sido este reto en primer lugar.

Nerón adoro la idea, habían estado sentados en el salón para caballeros del Imperial y cuando el 01 le explico que para aislar a Blu solo necesitaba una multitud y un poco de caos, Nerón se había encendido atragantándose en su entusiasta explicación de las condiciones de un reto.

-Un reto es perfecto- le había dicho a Heero- Christmas no se puede negar. Seria en el puente Wilis, abierto y muy tentador para que Blu se lo pierda. La pequeña bruja tiene que cobrar después de la carrera¡Te aseguro que la policía interviene y suelta precipitaciones¡Demasiado perfecto Sony! Y Christmas… ¡Perfecto!- Heero sabía que Nerón tenía tiempo buscando una excusa para retar a Christmas y ese era un odio que pensaba aprovechar.

-Si puedo hacer salir a Key puedo vencerlo- aseguró Heero acercándose al fuego, Nerón parecía a millas de distancia

-Va a usar al Cristiano- dijo Nerón después de un rato. Heero se detuvo, Christmas tenia dos hombres de confianza, Branco su sombra y el Cristiano su caballo de pelea. Al primero lo había visto parado silencioso a su derecha, Costia Rospligliosi lo había asignado como guardaespaldas de Christmas hace unos cinco años y Heero podía reconocer su compromiso. Al Cristiano no lo había visto nunca.

-¿Es rápido?- pregunto y Nerón se encogió de hombros.

-Probablemente, es hábil en todo lo demás- le indico a Heero que se sentara- Por lo que se tiene entrenamiento de guerra, mecánico, ladrón y piloto, por eso incluso Jass, la mano derecha de Nikola lo pide cada vez que puede. Diablos. De verdad es hábil-

-¿No has tratado de tentarlo?-

-Por supuesto que si, pero esta en deuda con Christmas. La perra lo trajo después de que un accidente casi lo mata, llego inconciente y con varias partes rotas. Cuando se recupero lo único que recordaba eran oraciones católicas, con talentos y sin idea de de donde los saco, cree que es inspiración divina, por eso…-

-Cristiano- completo Heero

-¡Exacto!- aplaudió Nerón- En fin, Vicente lo recuerda de su niñez en común. Christmas dejo todo votado y corrió a ayudarlo. La dulzura del primer amor-

Heero no había pensado más en el asunto hasta dos días después cuando su plan se derrumbo en pedazos la madrugada que encontró a Duo Maxwell en la cocina. No, no Duo, el Cristiano, que le hablo amigablemente hasta que supo que trabajaba para Nerón. Entonces lo trato como un leproso.

Ni aunque tratara podría Heero explicar lo que fue darse vuelta y encontrar a Duo en frente, creyó que estaba soñando, decidió que se había vuelto loco, no pensó en nada. Temblando levanto la mano y le aferro al brazo, Duo había mirado de la mano sujetándolo a los ojos de Heero, estudiándolos y le sonrió.

-Hola- lo saludo. Con una inspiración temblorosa Heero había atrapado el otro brazo y hundido la cara en el cuello de Duo que se quedo de piedra antes de reírse- El placer es mió-

Heero lo soltó como si quemara, "no sabe quien soy" pensó.

-Eres el Cristiano- dijo más para sí que para Duo.

-Soy el Cristiano. ¿Y tú quien eres?-

-Kenji Sony- susurro Heero. La expresión de Duo se endureció y se alejo un paso. El 02 se veía cansado, tenía marcadas ojeras y estaba pálido, una cicatriz le atravesaba la ceja izquierda rozándole el rabillo del ojo y se hundía al nivel de la oreja y otra seguía la línea de la mandíbula hasta el cuello. Usaba ropa oscura y una argolla pequeña en el tímpano derecho- ¿buscabas algo?- pregunto Heero obligándose a apartar los ojos.

-Ya te sientes como en casa- dijo desdeñoso- Buscaba leche. Estoy exhausto, de verdad necesito dormir y la leche a veces ayuda, aunque sea por un rato, pero yo puedo hacerlo. Gracias- Heero se quedo mirándolo mientras se movía por la cocina hipnotizado y solo volvió en si cuando Christmas entro en la cocina, se quejo por que Duo la había dejado sola de nuevo y se lo llevo con ella. Antes de que la puerta se cerrara Heero había decidido hablar con Duo y obligarlo a recordar.

No pudo, en los días siguientes Nerón reto a Christmas por el control de las empresas de L2 y Duo desapareció otra vez. Apenas ahora volvía a verlo, cruzando el puente Wilis, a la espera de una carrera que podría matar a cualquiera de los dos. Lo raro es que estaba excitado, sabía que el Cristiano era insomne y le preocupaba de verdad, pero Duo era hábil y la idea de correr contra él le entusiasmaba, lo alegraba. Había visto a Quatre y a Trowa entre la gente así que en unos minutos también ellos verían a Duo, se sentía positivo. Y al final de la carrera era a Duo al que iba a atrapar a solas.

Cuando la primera advertencia lleno el aire, la gente se concentro en el centro del puente y Heero arranco la moto con la segunda advertencia y una respiración profunda dejo de mirar al Cristiano para ver al frente y concentrarse en el barandal que desaparecía en la oscuridad. Para cuando la partida sonó Heero ya no estaba pensando, estaba corriendo. Con el viento al frente y el vació al costado y Duo al otro lado. Gloria.

Perdió apenas por unos centímetros sintiéndose vivo y alrededor de él todo era caos. Apretó los dientes y busco a Duo que saltaba de su moto y levantaba el casco en victoria, entre ellos Quatre estaba estático viendo a Duo abrazar a Christmas. Junto a Quatre, erguido en toda su estatura estaba Nerón y cuando sus ojos se encontraron le hizo una señal con el cuello, Heero siguió el movimiento y encontró a Blu hablando con Trowa. Entonces alguien le dio un empujón y un poco a la derecha estallo una pelea y otra a su espalda, sirenas policíacas sonaron a la distancia y entonces, llovió.

La multitud se movió en estampida Trowa se fue con Blu y Nerón guió a Quatre a un auto con otros sindicalistas, Christmas iba con ellos, Duo no. Perfecto. Heero pensó en tomar la moto pero ya las habían sacado del puente y sin opción echo a correr al final del puente siguiendo a Duo. Lo alcanzo rápido pero tuvo que esperar para estar solos, cuando vio su oportunidad lo atrapo en una llave, le tapo la boca y lo arrastro entre dos edificios.

-Escucha- ordeno - es importante, escúchame- Duo se retorció pero Heero no lo soltó hasta que asintió contra su mano. Cuando se vio libre Duo se apoyo en la pared enfrentando a Heero, los dos indiferentes al agua que les caía encima.

-Tienes toda mi atención- Heero respiro profundo, ordenándose.

- Tú nombre es Duo Maxwell, eres un piloto Gundam, como yo. Nos conocimos en la guerra, somos amigo., antes del accidente eras arquitecto- Duo miro a los costados y Heero reconoció el movimiento, por eso lo tomo de los hombros apretándolo contra la pared-, Te puedo probar que te conozco. Lo que hiciste ahora es siempre tu primer instinto, buscar una salida. Quieres correr y esconderte. No te gusta el silencio y tiendes a hablar solo, no toleras muy bien que te den órdenes, tampoco te gusta estar quieto ni desocupado. No olvidas. Eres muy táctil y no tienes respeto por el espacio personal, solo tienes cosquillas cuando te relajas y te gusta que te besen los pulsos y después de un orgasmo se te duermes los talones y…-

-¡Ho por Dios Heero¡Cállate!- y los dos levantaron la cabeza de un tirón y quedaron mirándose estáticos, hasta que Duo se froto los ojos- Mierda- maldijo y levanto la cara a la lluvia- esto no hubiera pasado si no estuviera tan cansado-

-Hijo de puta- susurro Heero y lo beso violento, apretó más sus hombros y lo alejo azotándolo contra la pared- Hijo de puta¿Por qué hiciste esto¿Por qué me hiciste esto¿Cómo…?-

-¿A ti? A ti yo no te hice nada- respondió Duo y sacudió la cabeza- tú y yo no somos nada, había pasado meses sin hablar contigo o con cualquiera de los otros. ¡Y todo esto tiene poco y nada que ver contigo!-

-Me dejaste una nota con la dirección de la biblioteca-

-Si, bueno Heero ¿Qué puedo decirte? Llegaste cuatro años muy tarde. Pero no te preocupes, yo entiendo. La reina del mundo te debe haber tenido muy ocupado- Duo doblo la cabeza y sonrió cerrando los ojos- mmm Heero- exagero un suspiro- No, espera, la señorita Peacecraf-Darlian siempre me pareció mas del tipo que hipa. Heep Rop mmm….- la mención a Relena hizo a Heero pensar en Christmas, y en los gatos y en todos los secreto que nunca supo.

-Maldito mentiroso- dijo y le apretó a Duo la garganta.

-Yo no miento- respondió Duo tratando de soltarse del agarre. Como no pudo, le golpeo la quijada por abajo, separándolo.

-¿No? Me hiciste creer que estabas muerto, y después que no tenias memorias ¡Yo te enterré Duo!-

-Fue la Preventer que me dio por muerto, y lo de la memoria, esas son mentiras de Christmas y cualquiera que le crea una palabra a Christmas es un idiota- Duo se cruzo de brazos y sonrió- ¿Te creíste los rumores de L2? Pobre Heero, tan inocente-

Heero sentía la cabeza atorada y cuando Duo trato de pasar por su lado lo detuvo por la muñeca, sin saber seguro para que. No estaba seguro de que estaba sintiendo pero lo estaba ahogando y no sabía que debía hacer o, peor aún, que quería hacer, así que se inclino y le dijo la verdad.

-Te habría ayudado- le hablo al oido. Duo presiono la palma en el pecho de Heero hasta que estuvieron sin tocarse uno frente al otro.

-No, no lo habrías hecho- dijo y titubeante se rasco la mejilla- No pensé que todo esto iba a alcanzarte Heero y después ya era tarde, hay mucho en juego para arriesgarlo con la Preventer. Tú me traicionaste y si tienes que lo vas a volver a hacer. Incluso ahora no confió en ti, pero se que no arriesgarías tu preciosa misión delatándome y a ti conmigo- Heero pudo tratar de discutir, contarle lo que habían sido estos años. Decirle que por primera vez en su vida entendía la venganza, pero Duo no le iba a creer. Tampoco iba a detenerse.

-Así que al diablo con todo mientras puedas acabar con los gatos-

- He esperado mucho tiempo Heero- lo miro y le paso el dedo pulgar por los labios morados- ¿Tienes frió Heero? Vamos camina conmigo- Heero se enderezo y juntos volvieron al Imperial.

Heero tenía mucho que digerir antes de decidir que hacer o que pensar de todo este asunto. Por ahora se sintió contento de caminar con Duo otra vez.

Unos niveles más abajo, casi al final del Hormiguero, Trowa entraba en un enorme galpón. Lo primero que vio cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz fue un movil suit burdeo, uno de muchos gigantes metálicos alineados y listos para salir. Mas allá computadoras planos y grupos trabajando. Y estantes, y estantes altísimos llenos de libros. Al sacudirse el agua noto que su reloj se había parado.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto. Blu suspiro y extendió los brazos.

-Este es nuestro hogar, aquí morimos y nacimos de nuevo y desde aquí vamos a terminar lo que empezamos una vez. Esta es la antigua biblioteca de L2-

-No espera, la biblioteca esta en uno de los primeros niveles, la he visto-

-Esa es la punta- dijo una voz gruesa desde atrás- Antes llegaba hasta aquí abajo, pero con las diversas constricciones y calles y edificios y columnas quedaron separadas. En algún punto alguien se olvido que esto estaba aquí. La otra biblioteca esta justo encima de nosotros- El hombre sonrió- Soy Cj-

-Triton Bloom- respondió Trowa y estrecho su mano. Con el movimiento expuso su muñeca y alcazo a ver que su reloj andaba otra vez.

_Continuara..._

**Notas**

**1**.Leí en más de una página que Duo es originario de V08744 en L2, la otra es puro invento.

**2**."¿Este es el galán?" Aunque "Hunk" significa un trozo grande, como es Blu quien lo recomienda se usa en doble sentido …y bueno

**3**."Muchas gracias Cj, bastardo"

**4**."Te veo pronto hermanita"

**5**.Antigua costumbre griega en que ponían una moneda en cada ojo del difunto para que pudieran pagarle el pasaje al barquero que cruzaba el rió Estigio.

**6**.Esa frase sale en la serie, no me acuerdo en que capitulo pero Duo se le dice a Heero

**7**.Fruta fresca es del álbum El amor de mi Tierra y pertenece a Carlos Vives

**8.**Frases de Fruta fresca.

**9.**Por si no se acuerdan Bilma Mayer es el enlace de la OsVis con las empresas Winner, Yi es el enlace con el Sindicato.

Hola a todos. Me demore en terminar este capitulo porque lo reescribi miles de veces, pero es importante para la trama y quería que quedara bien. Ojala les guste.

La revolución de los Gatos cuenta con 8 capitulos y un epilogo. Capítulo siguiente:

5. Las reglas de Solo. "...¿No es esa una de las reglas de este lugar? Toma lo que puedas y no des nada a cambio"

Muchísimas gracias por los reviws son fuente de animo y cualquier critica bienvenida.

Y eso, Que esten bien.


End file.
